


Blue Cherry Blossoms

by Jaal_Ama_Darav



Series: The Cherry Blossom and the Angara Universe- Alternate Timeline - Blue Cherry Blossoms [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo first attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 50,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaal_Ama_Darav/pseuds/Jaal_Ama_Darav
Summary: The Human Pathfinder Sakura Ryder and the Angara Resistance's best fighter Jaal Ama Darav have faced many challenges together. As the Path to Meridian is found, they will find that their most dangerous and deadly foe is the Archon.
Relationships: Jaal Ama Darav/Female Ryder | Sara
Series: The Cherry Blossom and the Angara Universe- Alternate Timeline - Blue Cherry Blossoms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580692
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue 1: Kett’s Bane

**Author's Note:**

> I've started NaNoWriMo, and this is my first attempt! Thought it'd be a perfect way to really start up my writings. Though I am days late, there's the saying that goes- 'better late than never'. And I consider it an additional challenge! 
> 
> Do please let me know if my descriptions get clunky and disrupt the flow of the story, especially checklist style description. Since that's a major problem for me, caused by an unfortunate series of events on many years ago. But thanks to natsora and others I've made major strides in fixing that problem. There's a few examples of that extremely clunky description in my incomplete works. They're not abandoned but they're definitely going to undergo description re-works among other things when I get to them. 
> 
> Dialogue doesn't seem too bad either for me nowadays, but do let me know if characters are out of character past even alternate character interpretation or adding new things. 
> 
> This is also an experiment too, and will finish by the end of November 30th. Do let me know if really bad or really unfortunate ninja typos slip past, as they are like ninjas that slip by in the night, unseen and unheard. 
> 
> Title of the fic was inspired by SparklyQuarians's title 'Blue Lilies'. Haven't read the fic but it is on my to read list!

The blue and white six-wheeled exploration vehicle, the Nomad, zipped across the sands of Eos towards one of the multiple small Kett bases littering the sands of the Presson Dunes.

Pathfinder Sakura Ryder's jet black hair and sky blue eyes were partially hidden behind the darkened visor of her blue and white Pathfinder Armor helmet. Her earth brown skin was mostly hidden by her matching armor over her body. As she drove the Nomad, she saw smoldering wrecked Kett rovers and a crashed Kett drop ship with fires still burning.

Sitting to her left was Jaal Ama Darav, her Angaran liaison to the Angara Resistance. He joined the team to see if she and the Andromeda Initiative could be trusted by the Angara. And slowly she's been earning that, having rescued the scientists on Havarl and fixed the dying planet's vault, earning some of Jaal's trust; for it was also his birth planet. But there was still a long way to go, for the Kett had shown acts of kindness to lull the Angara into a false sense of security before attacking them.

Sitting by the other door was Peebee, her Asari teammate on the Pathfinder team. Peebee had explored Eos for months before the Hyperion's arrival, and knew the terrain in the area well. The Asari helped with investigating the demise of the failed outposts Site 1 and 2, and told a chilling tale of how one night, she saw the lights of the outposts go out while she was exploring.

Sakura brought the vehicle to a stop, and stepped outside onto the sands, Jaal following. Peebee quickly joined the two.

"All right. Time to get this Kett hunter to join us for the attack." Sakura walked up the ramp leading into the small Kett base, her team behind her, and the door opened.

Inside, Bain Massani, bald with a jet-black thin beard running along the sides of his mouth connected to a thin mustache and clad in black and gray armor; was interacting with a terminal. And the Kett corpses were gone.

Sakura took several steps into the base. "Been busy?"

Bain Massani looked up from the terminal. "You can say I have been, didn't want the corpses stinking up this place when you came back, little duck."

Sakura put her hands on her hips, a smirk on her face. "And we gotta talk about your bad nicknames." She paused and closed her eyes for a moment. "How about 'Cherry Blossom'? The meaning of my name."

Bain's eyes lit up. "Great idea!" He muttered to himself. "Got to stop making bad nicknames, or everyone's going to call me the 'bad nickname giver'."

"Gotta practice." Sakura turned back to her vehicle for a moment. "Ready to hit the base, and that Invictor asshole? He's been taunting about 'the greatness of the Kett' and telling me to 'run and hide where the rest of us are hiding'. Even Jaal's getting pissed at the guy's taunting."

Bain chuckled. "I get it completely, that big mouth just loves to talk. Got into their comms and listened in, he loves talking about himself and how great he is." He picked up his M-8 Avenger assault rifle. "Ready when you are."

Sakura nodded. "I and my team are as ready as we can be." She turned to leave the base, her team and Bain following down to the Nomad.

Sakura opened the door.

Bain stepped into the backseat. While Sakura and her team took their usual seats.

With the doors shut, Sakura drove the vehicle in the direction of the Kett base.

It was a few minutes later when Bain spoke. "Um. Mr. Angara, don't think you've told me your name yet."

The Angara quickly replied. "Jaal Ama Darav."

Bain paused, in thought. "Haven't met that many Angara at all. Though I've heard some of what happened in your people's past regarding the Kett. That they tricked your people, and now your people distrust outsiders."

Jaal sighed, and Sakura could tell there was a hint of sadness. "That is a massive understatement."

Bain's tone had a sense of uncertainty to it, as if he didn't know if he should ask. "Can you explain? Or would it be giving too much? If so, I understand."

"I'll tell." Jaal's tone hid the pain of many years of the Kett occupation. "Eighty years ago, we were still rebuilding from the Scourge. The Kett arrived, and they made overtures of peace to my people. Offered lavish gifts to Havarl, made overtures of peace and trade to other worlds as well." He paused, placing his hands on his knees. "They had offered to help us fix our problems. And at the same time, they were hiding sinister motives." Jaal paused to let things sink in. "Some time later, their real motives became known. They killed the ambassador from Voeld, assassinated the leadership sent from Havarl, and ignored Yaashta, Paaran Shie's former homeworld. They sought to confuse and divide our people. And by the time we realized who the true enemy was, the damage was done. Our military was badly decimated, and the Kett had solidified their occupation of the cluster." Jaal sighed mournfully. "I have...never seen a day of peace. So many young ones...they have never known life without the Kett and peace. Even my truemother doesn't know. Very few of the elders in my family from before the war are alive, and even their days are numbered."

The silence in the Nomad was so profound; breathing, the sounds of the vehicle, and things outside were audible.

Bain was first to speak, head bowed. "Damn...Jaal. I didn't know...now I have another reason to keep hunting Kett."

Sakura was next. "Jaal...I know you've told me some about it. But I promise we will help your people. And I will make sure our actions back our words. None of the 'words and no actions' shit. And today, some arrogant asshole's getting his ass kicked and we're doing it as a team!"

Bain looked at Sakura. "Looking forward to making the Invictor pay. Bet he's going to be unhappy once we bust into that base of his."

"Same here." Sakura looked ahead. "On guard, everyone, we're close!"

As the Nomad climbed the steep pathway encircling the gigantic flat-topped mountain the base was perched on, the Nomad's comms crackled.

And the Invictor's irritating voice. "Wretched animals! Scurry back to where you hide! Or suffer my wrath!"

Bain shifted in his seat so he could lean in between Jaal and the Pathfinder. "Hello, Invictor. I, Bain Massani- hunter of Kett, protector of the defenseless. On behalf of the Andromeda Initiative and the Angara: I am coming for you! It's you who should haul your ass off the planet before we kick it!"

Peebee whooped. "You tell him!"

The Invictor was screaming, and his words were gibberish going untranslated.

Peebee whistled. "He's losing his head."

The Invictor disconnected the connection, bringing relief to the ears of all in the Nomad.

Jaal turned to Sakura, and Bain. "He's clearly losing his cool. We should be careful, even if he has lost it, it could make him more dangerous."

"You have a point, Jaal." Sakura brought the Nomad to a stop behind a large rock. "We're here." She opened the door and stepped down to the sands, and took her M-8 Avenger assault rifle off her armor's back magnetic attachment

Sakura walked around the rock, her team and Bain joining, weapons readied.

The base stood before them, the blue energy shield having shut off due to their efforts to sabotage the base's shield power supply.

The Pathfinder maintained a tight grip on her weapon. "Ready?"

Bain readied his own. "Anytime."

Jaal turned the safety off on his Lanat sniper rifle. "Ready."

Peebee readied her biotics. "When you are."

"Go." Sakura's biotic aura was alight, and she dashed forward, her team following close.

No Kett occupied the front entrance, either they didn't think she would come, or the Invictor was too busy raging to do something about the lack of defense for the front door.

It was when they jumped up to the top of the 'gatehouse' and jumped down on the green flooring of the pathways leading to the base did the Invictor come over the intercom. "How?! How did you-?! I was careless! Let my anger blind me! Should have put my guards...sound the alarm! Sound the alarm! Overwhelm the animals!"

Jaal growled under his breath. "The way he calls us animals...look at what they're doing to my people. To your people."

Sakura thought back to the terminals and recordings she saw. Some in particular were horrific. One that stuck to her mind was some poor Turian having her dermal face plates pried off. She'd never heard a Turian scream in agony like that, and hoped she never would again.

Bain stepped forward. "All the reason we need to get him, and clear this base out."

The alarms started to wail.

Sakura swore. "Shit, Let's move before they make good on overwhelming us!"

The team quickly ran down the pathways leading to the base, blasting Kett with their weapons. Sakura and Peebee made use of their biotics, while Jaal made use of his bioelectricity.

SAM intoned. "Pathfinder, I have marked three security consoles- two you need to deactivate before the third which will also open the alternate access door into the base. The main entrance is sealed."

Sakura could see the two terminals marked on her heads up display. "Thanks, SAM."

The team hurried to the first terminal as the first wave of drop ships arrived.

The Pathfinder attached her weapon to her magnetic attachment, activated her omni-tool, and began hacking the terminal as the Kett soldiers came.

Bain quickly blasted them with his assault rifle, and when it ran dry, he picked up and used the weapons of the Kett against them, effectively giving them a taste of their own medicine as Jaal did.

Jaal sniped at and used his bioelectrics to shock Kett.

Those that slipped past the two were no match for Peebee's biotics.

Soon, the terminal was hacked, and the wave of Kett defeated.

SAM intoned. "More drop ships incoming."

"With me, quickly!" Sakura hurried to the next terminal with the team close behind.

Sakura arrived at the second terminal located in a separate structure away from the base as the next wave of drop ships arrived. And it appeared there were twice as many Kett, dozens upon dozens.

There was only one way for them to get in, and Peebee put up a biotic barrier at the doorway to allow Bain to pour in an endless stream of plasma bolts while Jaal sniped and sent bioelectric blasts at the enemy.

Numerous Kett were almost to Peebee's barrier when Sakura finished the hacking. "Let me assist." She walked to Peebee and held her arms outstretched towards the barrier. "Together."

Both women added power to the barrier, and sent it outward, blowing the Kett away and sending them flying off the pathways to their certain doom hundreds of feet below to the sands.

Bain whistled. "And that's why I don't get on the bad side of a biotic, would get my ass kicked."

"We need to get that last one!" Sakura quickly ran to the final terminal, just inside the entrance room of the base, which also contained the main locked entrance doors leading into the base itself.

Sakura quickly got to hacking the terminal, and the alarms quickly shut off.

SAM was heard. "No additional drop ships incoming. Opening alternate entrance."

A hatch on the floor slid open.

Sakura approached the edge. "Now, we get to the belly of the beast. Let's get him."

When the team landed on the lower level, the Invictor was heard over the intercom, furious. "Insult! Our perfection cannot be defeated!"

More Kett came out of the doors ahead.

Peebee stepped forward. "Allow me." She glowed with biotics, and before the Kett could even raise their weapons, she sent out a shock-wave of energy which slammed them into the wall.

The rest of the team were quick to shoot each Kett to make sure they were dead.

When they reached the next room, large with supports for the ceiling and upper walkways, that was where they found the Kett Invictor.

Jaal's tone was one of warning. "Kett Ascendant. Don't get too close unless you know what you are doing. And stay on guard, they are very dangerous."

The Ascendant was steaming mad, eyes glowing orange-red and his body crackling with what appeared to be some kind of lightning, almost like some twisted variant of bioelectricity. "I warned you! And now, you all will know suffering like no other!"

More Kett came into the room and started shooting.

The team took evasive action and fired back.

The Invictor had a sneer on his face. "Animals! Come out and face me! You are all weak! Wretched! And you need our gifts to ever hope to become great! Just come out, surrender, and I-"

Jaal screamed. "Enough!"

Sakura heard the anger in Jaal's voice, turned to where he was, and saw the immense amount of bioelectricity surrounding him.

The Ascendant glared at the Angara. "You are as weak as the oth-!"

"Skkutting enough!" He had a bioelectric aura, bright blue. And his eyes were glowing with energy as well. "You have tortured my, and Sakura's, people to death. And you boast about greatness?!" The Angara quickly moved with great speed.

The Ascendant realized his error, tried to bring up his shield, but too late. Jaal's bioelectricity overwhelmed the Ascendant's own energy, and the Angara's firaan found its mark in the Ascendant's torso. Jaal's forward speed sent the Kett, and himself, falling to the floor.

Wasting no time, the Angara removed his firaan from the torso, and repeatedly stabbed the Ascendant.

The Invictor soon breathed his last.

Jaal stood to his feet, panting, and sheathed his blade.

All surviving Kett turned their attention to their fallen boss, and the Angara.

Peebee saw what was coming, moved swiftly, and put up a biotic barrier shielding herself and Jaal right as the gunfire started. "Thought I'd let you make Swiss cheese out of our Angara? Sorry to ruin your day!"

The Pathfinder and Bain quickly dispatched the surviving Kett with speed.

Sakura approached Jaal as Peebee dropped her barrier, the danger having passed. The Pathfinder was in awe. "Jaal...I didn't know you had that much power..."

Jaal faced Sakura. "Apologies. He was...being so disgusting. Had to put an end to him, before he hurt you, or anyone on my team." A pause. "Sorry I hid this so long. I've read about your biotics. And that sometimes among the people of your galaxy, some are unusually powerful...the same applies to Angara and our tsiddvfira, or bioelectricity. Extremely rare, and in my case...hasn't been seen in hundreds of years."

Sakura shook her head. "No need to apologize, I understand. After everything the Kett had done...what if we were no different?" A pause. "Though I would love to hear more about your bioelectricity. Or tsiddvfira. Did I pronounce it right?"

Jaal smiled. "Yes."

Bain approached and looked to the door ahead. "We really should get going, before more Kett come here, and realize what we did to their boss."

Sakura turned to him. "Good idea, they'll be pissed." She headed onward with the team to the door, which lead to a room containing the door to the elevator.

The team piled in, and Sakura hit the top floor access button.

The elevator ascended at a reasonable pace, the doors opened once it had reached the top floor, and the team exited.

SAM was heard. "Pathfinder, the terminal is at the other end of the room."

"Thanks, SAM." Sakura saw the room was empty of Kett. "That makes it easier, no hostiles in here." She headed to the terminal and activated her omni-tool and begun the hacking. And the shutdown of the Kett systems.

The window went from opaque to clear, giving everyone a great view of the Eos landscape far below.

"Well..." Bain smiled. "...we did it, Cherry Blossom. The Kett have had their sorry asses kicked, and now they're down a major base."

Sakura smiled. "True. And I love the new nickname, much better than 'Little Duck'." She turned to the Kett hunter. "Ever thought of getting a team of your own? Could use the extra help too, knowing there's more teams out there making Heleus a livable home for all in the cluster."

Bain went into thought. "Sounds like a great idea, thanks. Will get to it as soon as I can."

The Pathfinder turned back to the elevator door. "Let's get back out there, and do what else we need to do. And I need to inform August Bradley that we took care of the major Kett base problem."

* * *

Some hours later, on-board the Tempest

Sakura entered the tech lab, the door closing behind her.

Jaal was looking over his rifle which was laying on a bench.

Sakura looked at the weapon, then Jaal. "Sorry, did I interrupt something?"

Jaal turned to her. "No, you did not." He waved her to the bed. "You did want to hear more, correct?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes." She sat down on the end of the bed.

Jaal sat in the middle of it. "Like I said before, it is extremely rare for an Angara's tsiddvfira to be this powerful. Hasn't been a case like this in centuries." He paused. "At first it laid dormant, until a mission in the Resistance two years ago. I was protecting children, I was all that stood between them and the Kett. And when the last of my tsiddvfira strength failed...that deep inner power awoke. I...don't remember much, but my visor caught it. Every single Kett, Sakura, every single one of them was so thoroughly cooked by the tsiddvfira that the arriving Resistance teams were shocked by the scene."

Sakura was in awe. "Let me guess. It awakened out of that sheer desperation, and lashed out at the Kett?"

"Yes, to put it simply." Jaal paused. "Woke up two weeks later in the Naffa Shie Medical Center on Aya. My energy was erratic for another week, but stabilized. There was concern there was permanent damage, but I healed fully, and things were normal. Except for the enhanced tsiddvfira strength." He sighed. "Again, I apologize for hiding it when I joined the team. Didn't know if you and your crew and team could be trusted. But now, after everything you've done, that mistrust is not necessary."

Sakura thought back to Havarl. Overhearing one of the Angara scientists speaking of a relative being able to interact with Remnant tech. And those Mithrava sages being able to use some Remnant technology. And Jaal being able to use the consoles for Mithrava with ease. "I am guessing that might be why you were able to easily use those Remnant consoles to get us to Mithrava?"

Jaal nodded. "Most likely. I believe whoever built those structures...might have meant for us to one day use it."

Sakura knew if they could get to the bottom of how to really use the Remnant technology, pushing the Kett out of Heleus would be so much easier.

* * *

Some Weeks Later

SAM intoned. "Pathfinder, you have new email."

Sakura headed to the terminal on the bridge of the Tempest, and there was a new message, a message from Bain Massani.

* * *

Pathfinder,

I have had good success. Now have a pilot, Ferro Hikaru. She's a badass and tough as nails.

And now running around with a pair who I ran into on Kadara.

Former Asari Justicar Matriarch Tesuna. She prefers 'Matriarch Tesuna' or 'Tesuna' these days.

And her Salarian friend Taelin Uji. Former Special Tasks Group. Excellent shot with his sniper rifle, and very quick too.

The two were trying to make life less miserable on Kadara. Together, we can make life less miserable in Heleus.

* * *

Sakura smiled. _Glad I got another to start making a team, sounds like Bain is going to have a strong team, and soon. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to MyrddinDerwydd for the Angara Shelesh word for bioelectricity/bioelectric- tsiddvfira. 
> 
> This is the first of three prologue chapters of what likely will be a single day triple post, for the other two chapters are finished but awaiting proofreading and some minor adjustments as I proofread.


	2. Prologue 2: Exaltation Facility

The mission to rescue Moshae Sjefa from this fortified Kett facility had turned more complicated than Sakura, Cora Harper, Jaal, or anyone who knew of the mission thought it would be.

Finding a holographic pedestal of the Archon giving false reassurances such as "Leave fear, there is no need for it now." among other sundry things along with discarded Angaran items and clothing on treadmill devices gave little hint of the horrors about to unfold.

Then they witnessed several Angara walk, under some kind of trance, into Kett stasis pods. The Pathfinder's scanner could not pierce the glass, if she could have she would have scanned them to see what was going on. At that point she switched the mission from 'save the Moshae' to 'save as many as they could, including the Moshae.'

And they found more and more about this horrible place that fed an uneasy feeling deep inside the pits of her stomach. No datapads like 'Mommy and daddy worry about you. Stay safe.' or 'When are you coming home, dad?' And in another room, there was syringes with Kett genetic material inside, the tubes stained with some kind of black liquid SAM could not identify.

Now, they were in some kind of decontamination room, huddled under a window.

A Kett Ascendant had her back to them. Two Kett Destined flanking her on both sides each handed a syringe. She grabbed them, held them in front of her chest, and floated upwards as a pod descended.

The Ascendant stopped ascending. The pod stopped at her level and opened.

Inside was a male Angara, completely naked and hands crossed over his chest. While not exactly the same, his coloration reminded Sakura of her Angaran teammate Jaal, who was beside her looking at the same scene.

Jaal gasped, drawing Sakura's attention for a moment, and the Pathfinder focused back on the scene.

The Ascendant had floated to in front of the floating Angara as the pod drifted away. The Ascendant's arms unfolded as did the Angara's.

The Kett raised the syringes, and plunged them into the Angara, Sakura couldn't see where but soon she heard the Angara scream in agony.

The Kett descended to the floor as the Angara twitched and convulsed in midair, screaming in sheer pain and agony.

Jaal let out a horrified gasp and his eyes widened, he stood up to put a hand on the window, a look of horror on his face.

Sakura looked to her Angaran companion and looked to the scene of horror unfolding. _More of the Kett's twisted experiments? _

Sakura gasped herself when the Angara's skin turned black, and the Angara was screaming in such agony, screaming like no Angara should.

_What's the… _Sakura didn't hear the Angara screaming anymore, the Angara's skin had became an oily sheen of black, and some weird protrusions were growing. _Who would conduct experiments so vile and horrific? _

The Angara was becoming more Kett-like, neck flaps collapsing into a thick neck, the protrusions looking more like Kett bone, and now had the stature of a Kett Chosen.

_Oh no… _She looked to Jaal, who had an absolutely horrified look on his face with tears streaming down his cheeks.

The Angara dropped down to the ground, onto one knee. The black oily skin and protrusions slowly solidified, becoming that of a Kett Chosen's black skin and white bony armor, like all Kett they had seen.

And the Kett Chosen stood up.

SAM intoned. "Decontamination complete."

Jaal ran to the doorway before Sakura could say anything. "Cora, after him!"

Immediately, Harper was behind Jaal as they ran into the room, Sakura on their heels.

"You skkutting monsters!" Jaal ran towards the Kett, firing his Lanat, his shots going wide.

Cora saw the Kett, and the deadly firing line their Angara companion was about to run into, and quickly summoned her biotics. She grabbed Jaal, quickly whipped him into safety behind cover, and heard the Kett weapons fire. She made sure she was safely behind the cover as well, and saw Jaal's eyes and cheeks were wet with tears. Cora's voice was laden with anger born of worry."What were you thinking?! You could have gotten hurt, or worse." She heard the sound of Sakura's biotics. "We need to assist, stay with me."

She flared up her biotic aura, drew her shotgun, and stood up.

Jaal had a horrified look on his face. "Wait!" He stood up, Lanat ready to assist. "Save the Angara! Be careful! Don't kill him!" He shot at the Kett except for the Kett that was once an Angara.

Sakura dodged the Kett's weapons and returned fire with her M-8 Avenger, and used her biotics which were on anger fueled mode on behalf of the Angara. The Ascendant was nowhere to be seen. _Most likely went for the Moshae, we have to hurry! _

Jaal quickly shot the last Kett in the room other than the one that used to be an Angara, who then came from behind cover,

Jaal spoke to the former Angara in a tone to attempt to reassure. "Stand down. We won't hurt you. The two aliens, Sakura and Cora, they're our allies. We'll try to get you back to normal."

The former Angara, now a Kett Chosen, had a nearly blank expression as it eyed Sakura, then Cora.

When the former Angara sighted Jaal, the expression turned to one of absolute disgust and hate.

Jaal stood in place in horror at what he was witnessing.

Sakura realized what was going to happen. "Cora!"

Cora pulled Jaal back into cover right as the Kett fired, she was behind cover herself.

Sakura fired her M-8 Avenger, and the Kett Chosen fell backwards to the floor. She approached, and put one shot into the Kett's head, and he was still. She shook her head. "Sorry, Jaal...I don't know what they did." She felt the room shake and spun around.

An aura of blue-white biotic energy, Cora was standing, and was in a pose indicating she had just punched an enemy into the ground with the full force of her biotics.

Cora stood upright, panting, she looked at her arm that was used to punch, now covered in green Kett blood. "Sorry. Destined thought he was so sneaky with that blue mist."

Jaal stood up, saw the former Angara on the ground, and ran to him. Sakura and Cora arrived at his side.

The Angara stood still, as if processing what he had just seen and witnessed. Then went to his knees and wept, sobs shaking his body.

Sakura put a hand on his shoulder.

Jaal glanced over, in tears, and looked back to the former Angara. "They are us." He vocally wept loudly.

Cora looked at Sakura. "Do what you can. Will go to the doors, the Moshae has to be somewhere."

Sakura nodded in acknowledgment. "Do that, and be fast." She turned to her distressed Angara teammate, Cora's hurried footsteps fading.

Jaal was still crying. "They...are us."

Words failed Sakura. What could she say, in light of this horrific reveal?

Jaal's voice was heavy with grief and thick with tears. "How many have I killed, not knowing? Sakura. I did not know."

Sakura gently rubbed his shoulder, hoping to ease the pain even if just a little. "How can I help? What do you need?"

Jaal shook his head. "That is kind. I...don't know." He stood up to his feet, tears still in his eyes.

Sakura did as well, and on instinct, embraced Jaal in a tight hug.

He stiffened for a moment, and Sakura wondered if she had overstepped but he hugged her back tightly.

After a moment, they released their embraces. Jaal sighed. "Thank you."

Sakura looked to Jaal's blue eyes, black sclerae with a tinge of blue from the weeping. "We'll start by finding the Moshae. If anyone can figure out what this means for the Angara, I'm guessing it's her."

Jaal's voice was still heavy with grief. "You're probably right."

Cora came over the comms. "Sakura! Jaal! I found her! She's in here!"

Sakura looked to Jaal with sheer determination in her eyes. "Let's do this, and save your people here."

The two ran to Cora's location, determined to save the Moshae and get to the bottom of this horror.

* * *

The Kett Cardinal was angry, that strange orange-red energy crackling around her body. "You will not take it!" She teleported to the platform the Pathfinder was on, held her arm outstretched and an orb of orange-red energy formed in said hand. "It is meant for the Archon himself!"

Sakura stood in front of Jaal and the Moshae, biotic aura alight. "Always check your surroundings."

Cora was beside the Cardinal, aura of biotic energy alight and an orb of biotic Warp energy held in her hand. It reminded Sakura of the technique from the manga and anime Naruto called the Rasengan. If Cora went and used that biotic Warp orb like how the Rasengan was used, the Cardinal's insides would be torn all up by the power of the attack. Cora's tone was threatening, and the Cardinal took notice. "I would strongly reconsider, unless you want to find out just how painful this orb inside of you would be."

The Kett saw the Human biotic, and her deadly orb of biotic energy, and dissipated her own orb.

Cora smirked, maintaining her orb. "Smart choice."

Sakura kept her aura alight. "The Moshae's coming with us."

The Moshae spoke, her voice weak. "Wait. I want to know why the Archon-"

The Cardinal cut her off. "Arrogant simpletons. This is a gift. Who are you to deny it?"

Cora flared her aura, reminding the Cardinal of the fate that awaited if she dared to try anything, causing a subtle flinch in the Kett. Cora's tone hid barely subdued rage. "Gifts don't involve what we just saw in there."

Sakura stepped forward, her eyes in a glare. "My friend's right." Her aura intensified, her eyes now glowing blue. "You turn them into monsters that fight their own people. Their own families and friends." Her voice was shaking in rage. "I saw my friend Jaal nearly break in there after he saw the unspeakable horror." Her hands clenched into fists. "How...how is that even a gift?!"

The Cardinal sneered. "These Chosen join with us to become great beyond your ability to understand." She gestured to herself, "Like them, I was once wretched, and the exalted DNA of our great Archon entwines with mine." She had a twisted smile on her face. "I stand on the shoulders of his greatness. As they do. As one day, you will.

Sakura took several steps forward. "If you think I and the Andromeda Initiative will allow you to continue forcing your so-called gifts on the Angara..." She flared her aura up bright and strong, letting the Cardinal see her power and the Kett took a step back, real fear in her eyes. "...you have another thing coming!" She paused, allowing the words to sink in. "We came. We saw. And we will kick your ass!"

Sakura did not see Jaal's smile at her words.

SAM urgently intoned. "Pathfinder, I am tracking multiple inbound Kett cruisers."

The Cardinal glared, her tone so certain. "You will all be Exalted."

A flash of a horrific thought- Jaal going through what that poor Angara did- grabbed her mind. And her biotic aura dissipated.

Cora's nearly did, but she maintained it and the biotic orb in her hand. "Don't even think about it, Kett."

_Shit! _Sakura immediately jumped back, she had allowed that thought to disrupt her biotics. "SAM, is there an off switch to this horror palace?"

SAM intoned. "I've accessed the EM field. I can overload at your command."

Jaal stepped forward. "We must get all our people out first."

Cora turned to Sakura, a serious look on her face. "There's no time to open hundreds of pods, let alone help the Angara inside."

The Cardinal had a desperate look on her face. "Wait!" She took a step forward, and Cora prepared to strike if needed and the Kett stopped in place. "Leave my sacred temple intact and I will open the pods of the Chosen. Take them, just leave this holy place standing."

The Moshae, still leaning on Jaal, spoke, her voice shaky but showing disgust and a hint of rage. "No. Even if I die here, this place must be destroyed."

Jaal's reply was pleading. "We can come back, with the help of Sakura's people, and destroy it and free any who remain. Let's free as many as we can now."

The Moshae had a look of irritation. "If your plan fails, the Kett will simply fill this place again."

Jaal looked at Sakura, then the Moshae. "With respect, our compatriots are also here. Our fighters. Our scientists. Our strength."

Sakura overheard the conversation and turned around to face them, mostly focused on the Moshae. "My people and I did not travel here on a six hundred and thirty four year, two point five million light year long journey to get turned into monsters." A pause to let it sink in, she looked at Jaal. "And we're not going to let an entire race whose home is here get turned into monsters as well. We're in this together."

The Pathfinder rounded on the Cardinal, who flinched and stepped back. _Good, she's felt fear. _"Release the Angara below."

There was a hint of relief in the Cardinal's voice, she activated some kind of communications device on her arm part of her armor. "Enact emergency shutdown. Release all the Chosen."

Sakura turned to Jaal. "Have the Resistance free as many as they can before the Kett arrive."

Jaal nodded. "I will. And thank you, Sakura Ryder." He headed off to a nearby spot and activated his ushataliin, the Angara omni-tool equivalent. He began to speak, presumably to the Resistance down below.

The Cardinal spoke. "I thank you too. I see you begin to understand the gift that the Kett bring to all Andromeda."

The praise made Sakura sick to her stomach. "What makes you think I would accept your gift, or understand it?!"

The Cardinal grinned. "One day, you will beg for it." The Kett turned to walk away.

Sakura laid her eyes on Cora. "Now!"

Cora grabbed the Cardinal by her shoulder, spun her around so she was facing the pissed off biotic. And with one thrust, pushed the orb of deadly biotic Warp energy straight into the Cardinal's torso.

So intense the energy was, that armor was rent, and the Cardinal's insides torn up at the point of impact.

The Kett coughed blood. "Y-y-ou! Imbe-" She hacked. "-cile!" She went flying backwards hard into the bridge over the lower pit at such speed there was a sickening crack, likely her spine shattering, and she fell to the ground. Her body laid at such an odd angle her back had to have broken.

Cora sighed, her aura fading. "Disgusting. We'll never be them."

The Moshae looked slightly angry. "I fear your choice is going to cost my people dearly."

_Not sure if the Moshae is in the right state of mind… _Sakura looked to her, then Jaal who was walking back to where they stood.

Jaal stopped by them. "We need to get going." He activated his comms. "We have the Moshae, heading to the rooftop for extraction."

The team headed to the elevator to the rooftop.

* * *

The fight to the extraction zone at the uppermost platform, basically the rooftop, was long and exhausting. So many Kett tried to stop them, but they all failed.

The pilot of the Angara Resistance shuttle that brought them to their destination came over the comms. "In sight! Prepare for extraction! Storm's getting worse, we need to leave quickly!"

"Affirmative." Sakura knew the storm was getting worse. The winds were howling and shrieking with even more intensity, more snow was falling faster and thicker than before, and visibility was dropping. Minutes ago, she could see the other end of the platform from their extraction site. Now, she could only see half of it.

But the weather wasn't deterring the Kett one bit.

Sakura saw Cora blasting Kett and hurling biotic attacks at them. Jaal was hanging back on a raised platform behind cover, firing at Kett he could still see through the blizzard that was only getting worse as time went by.

The Moshae still maintained her bioelectric barrier dome, but Sakura could tell her strength was waning, she was fighting to stand.

The Moshae's voice was weary. "I feel myself failing. Leave me behind if you must."

Sakura flared up her aura. "No one is getting left behind!" She unleashed a biotic wave of energy, blasting away a half-dozen Kett back into the haze of the blizzard. Visibility had worsened, less than half the entire platform was visible.

Even over the howling winds, the Pathfinder heard the Angara shuttle's engines as it pulled up to the platform.

Sakura ran to and jumped up to the raised platform with her biotics.

The hatch opened, and three Angara Resistance fighters- two male, one female- exited; firing their weapons at the Kett.

One of them, the female Angara, shouted urgently. "Move! We don't have much time, the storm will literally blow the shuttle out of the air!"

The Moshae's strength failed, she nearly fell to the ground before Jaal caught her. The bioelectric bubble that had given Sakura's and Cora's biotics an additional effect of bioelectricity and supercharged their shields flickered out of existence.

Jaal helped the Moshae to the shuttle, the female Angara Resistance fighter covering them.

Sakura followed, another fighter beside her shooting at the Kett with his Isharay sniper rifle.

Sakura heard a cry of pain and looked to her right, and saw the third Angara oh his back. She saw still hot plasma burns- one on his shoulder armor part and another on his leg. She turned to the other fighter. "Get back to the shuttle, Cora and I will get him!"

The Angara hesitated, before running to the shuttle and providing covering fire.

Sakura ran to the wounded Angara, Cora arriving shortly after.

He groaned. "Leave me, get the Moshae out of here!"

Cora's aura flared. "We are not leaving anyone here!" She picked up the Angara, and positioned him so he was leaning on her back, and moved towards the shuttle, the biotic barrier enveloping and protecting them both. "Especially not after what we found!"

Sakura covered them, firing at Kett and hurling biotic orbs at those that tried to run at them.

Cora had one foot on the 'step platform' and the winds suddenly shifted, slamming into the side of the shuttle they were facing.

The shuttle was moved by the wind, widening the gap and Cora stumbled and nearly lost her footing. She cried out before one of the Angara Resistance fighters caught her, the other held onto the wounded Angara. And pulled them into the shuttle.

Sakura kept firing at the Kett.

And heard one of the Angara. "Pathfinder!"

Sakura turned back and the shuttle was floating a good dozen feet away from the platform, the distance widening slowly due to the horrific wind. She attached her weapon to her back, took a look at the oncoming Kett, flared up a barrier to protect herself, and ran for the shuttle as fast as she could.

She jumped for the shuttle, and realized she was too low.

Then swiftly, the Angara grabbed her arm, and she raised her other hand for him to take ahold of, and he pulled her in.

His fellow uninjured fighter quickly shut the hatch, shutting out the shrieking winds, and she shouted to the pilot. "Get us out of here, now!"

The pilot punched it, and the shuttle flew away from the nightmarish facility and away from the worst of the blizzard.

The Angara helped Sakura to the seat to the left of where Jaal and the Moshae sat. And helped her strap in, somehow keeping his balance as the shuttle rocked in what would be considered the storm of the century back in the Milky Way on Earth.

Sakura sighed, checking her straps. "Thanks. Glad we're out of there."

Sakura saw Cora safely strapped in next to the injured Resistance fighter. And saw the female Angara Resistance fighter tending to him, wrapping bandages around his wounds.

She looked to Jaal, and saw an expression of sadness on his face. And the Moshae, who was currently asleep. The Resistance fighter who helped her was hanging onto an overhead handlebar, the female Resistance fighter who helped their wounded comrade was doing the same. The wounded Angara was resting, and Cora was resting her head on his shoulder, apparently asleep. _We might have succeeded. But what is this going to do to Angara morale? To Initiative morale? _

* * *

The return to the Tempest occurred without further incident, even if it was a bumpy ride at first. Thankfully, the weather gave them a break, going from stormy to calm but clouded over skies with a steady wind which helped to shorten the journey slightly.

Then the conversation with the Moshae in the med-bay with Lexi tending to the ill Angara. And Jaal was there as well. What hurt was when the Moshae told her that due to her not destroying the facility, she ultimately did not care about her people. She didn't argue back, Jaal's expression when the Moshae said that told all that needed to be told- the Moshae was ill, not in just body, but in mind as well.

She could only hope the Moshae fully recovers, because it wasn't just the vault on Aya she was concerned about, Jaal even said that the Moshae was the reason the Angara were still around, after eighty years of fighting the Kett. And therefore, if her mind was broken, Angara morale would take further hits.

The Pathfinder had spoken to each of her team and the Tempest crew, except Cora and Jaal. Everyone was horrified by what was found in the facility.

Now she was walking to the door to Cora's quarters, and it opened.

Cora was looking over datapads and what appeared to be her Asari Commando manuals in old paperback form.

Sakura stopped by the desk she was standing in front of. "Hope I am not interrupting anything."

Cora looked to her. "Not at all." She turned her full attention to the Pathfinder. "Was looking for anything in my Asari Commando manuals covering how to deal with...what we discovered in that Kett facility." She sighed, shaking her head. "There's nothing regarding that. The Asari...despite their thousands of years of experience, have never encountered something...as vile and evil as what the Kett are doing to the Angara." She glanced in the direction that, if one walked, would lead to Jaal's quarters. "I can't even imagine what Jaal is going through...seeing that."

Sakura looked into Cora's eyes, matching her concern for Jaal. "I have to admit, I am really worried about him. We've never had something like this. Slavers, yes. But a race turning others into their kind? Back in the Milky Way, if I had told someone it was possible for there to be a species out there that turns others into their kind, I would be told I watch too many horror vids."

Cora looked at her gathered datapads. "If only we had the Asari ark, the Asari could help us." She looked to the Pathfinder. "Trying to find any leads, if I find any I will tell you."

"They would be able to help, more biotics would be good for all of us." She glanced to the door. "Going to check on Jaal."

Cora nodded, and the Pathfinder left.

When Sakura reached the door to the tech lab, Jaal's quarters, she heard muffled sobs some steps from the door.

She stopped in front of the door and it opened.

On the table beside Jaal's bed was his visor, rifle, and his armor except for the under-suit.

Jaal was sitting on the other side of the room in front of his bed on the floor, in his under-suit, his legs pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped around them, and his face buried in his knees.

Sakura walked to him, and could see the sobs wracking his body. She sat down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder, her voice full of concern. "Jaal, are you okay? Do you need anything?"

Jaal pressed his back against his bed, shook his head, his voice thick with grief. "I don't know..."

Sakura laid her legs out in front of her flat, her attention on Jaal. "Lay on me." She helped ease him into a laying position, his head on her legs. "Let it out. Tell me anything you need to."

It was several minutes later when Jaal had calmed down enough. "Thank you, Sakura." A pause. "What we found today...I can't help but wonder...what does it mean for the souls of the Exalted? My people believe in reincarnation. Are their souls destroyed, lost forever?" He sniffled. "I...have family and friends who are missing. My truefather Vajen Ama Darav. My older brother Taalre and his wife Allia. My younger sister Noriine. Several of my cousins...Kosaan..." Sakura could tell he was trying to keep his voice steady. "What if I killed them...not knowing..."

Even though she wasn't Angara, her heart was feeling heavy._"SAM, are you logging the names?" So many missing… _

SAM was heard in her head. _"I will do so, Pathfinder." _

A shudder ran through Jaal's body. "And...what will this do to Angaran morale...the Resistance...they have missing family members...so many..."

Sakura's eyes were misty, so much loss and suffering. "I..." She struggled to find words for the enormity of the current situation, but found none. "...am so sorry. What we saw, APEX is going to be pissed on your people's behalf. When we get the Asari ark, the Kett are going to pay for what they've done, they will see the wrath of biotics."A pause, a thought. "Want to go to the Pathfinder's quarters. Better than being here all by yourself, have some company?"

"That...is kind, yes." Jaal sat back up.

"_SAM, notify Cora to come into the tech lab in a while, get Jaal's armor, visor, and his rifle. Tell her to put them on the table by the couch in my quarters." _Sakura stood up on her feet and helped Jaal to his.

SAM intoned. _"On it, Pathfinder." _

It wasn't long before they were in the Pathfinder's Quarters.

Jaal walked to the bed, pulled the covers back, and laid down.

Sakura could tell he was extremely weary and tired. She laid down as well, and pulled up the covers.

Jaal hugged her around her waist, burying his face into her chest.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his cowl, holding him close.

And Jaal let the tears out freely, surely soaking her uniform.

* * *

When Jaal awoke, he saw Sakura was sleeping. And he sat up slowly. _How long did she stay awake for? _He had awoken a few times, once from a nightmare of being the Angara in the pod, and getting stabbed with the needles. And she was whispering a soothing song, very pleasant. His translator didn't translate it, but it most likely was one from her ancestral homeland back in the Milky Way. He'd have to ask when she did wake.

He took notice of a pedestal by the terminal, and the holographic projection of SAM, the Pathfinder had shown him around the Tempest following their successful reactivation of Havarl's vault.

He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Carefully and quietly, he stood up and walked to SAM's projection, but something caught the corner of his eye.

Cora Harper was laying on the couch, sleeping soundly. And on the table was a datapad along with the hard pieces of his armor, rifle, and visor.

He picked up the datapad, and saw it had already been translated to Shelesh.

* * *

(Made sure it was in Shelesh for you.)

From Cora Harper,

Jaal, I brought some of your gear in here on the Pathfinder's request. Hope you don't mind, guess she wanted to keep you at ease, have your gear within reach in the same room.

Did my biotic meditations here for hours at least. Kept watch.

Ryder gave you a kiss on the forehead before going to sleep, saw her do it after I got my water refill, and was about to resume meditating.

* * *

Jaal smiled. _These aliens...maybe we were wrong to be so distrustful. _

He approached SAM's pedestal, the AI took notice, and whispered. "Tell the Pathfinder I am upstairs with...is Kallo or Suvi in the cockpit? Don't want her to worry."

SAM's voice level was low, to not rouse the sleepers. "Kallo is in the cockpit."

Jaal nodded. "Thank you."

One more thing to do. He walked to the Pathfinder who was still asleep.

And gently planted a kiss on her forehead.

_Thank you for looking after me. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to MyrddinDerwydd for the following Shelesh term- 
> 
> ushataliin - "global tool", refers to the Angaran wrist device similar to the omni-tool


	3. Prologue 3: Archon's Flagship

Jaal Ama Darav had seen his share of horrors during his more than three years in the Angara Resistance.

He had helped to free Kett slave labor camps, found the horrific results of their experiments, and more horrors than he could count.

He added Exaltation to the ever growing list of horrors the Kett have, and still are, inflicting on his people many months ago.

However, the Archon's flagship was a hive of horrors all on its own, and thanks to the Salarian ark being tethered to it, they got front row seats to the horror.

Salarians being cut open, screaming for help as merciless Kett scientists butchered them.

They even found a lab full of Salarian corpses. And he along with Peebee and Sakura had to witness a Salarian still alive even after the Kett scientists had butchered his insides breath his last, his last few breaths full of sheer agony and suffering.

From what he had seen on the ship so far, he could add another horror to the list of horrors inflicted on his people. If this is what the Kett had to do to determine how to Exalt a species, then that would mean his ancestors suffered the same fate. It made him sick to his stomach at the thought. Surrounded by merciless Kett scientists, all alone and afraid, in terrible agony. A less experienced Resistance fighter might even get dangerously distracted by their own mind at the thought of such horror.

* * *

Jaal held his rifle tight as he and Peebee followed Sakura Ryder into the next room. His eyes were on the lab tables, more tortured Salarians. Their faces frozen in a rictus of absolute agony.

SAM intoned. "Ryder, caution-"

Suddenly, Jaal felt himself frozen in place, float upwards and left dangling helplessly with his feet a few inches off the floor as crackling red-orange energy enveloped his body, rendering him unable to move. And highly concentrated bands of the energy around his wrists and ankles.

His rifle was ripped from his hands and, as if by magnets, dropped straight to the floor and stuck. He saw Peebee and Sakura were in the same situation as he was.

Jaal heard Sakura's voice, one of irritation. "Ugh...some kind of...immobilizing field." She flared her biotics and struggled, to no avail.

He saw Peebee do the same. "Nothing...what kind of field is this?!"

Fear filled his chest, they were trapped, on a ship with the Kett, and their only hope was being able to contact the Tempest and have Cora sent with the others to get them out. If they took too long…

A nearby door opened, and out of that room walked the one responsible for his people's suffering for the past eighty years.

The Archon, flanked by a red armored Kett, and one in normal green armor.

Jaal struggled in his restraints, and tried to use his bioelectricity, but just like with the biotics, the field contained them. Anger and fear warred inside him. He wanted to strike down the Archon, yet he was trapped and as helpless as his teammate and his darling one.

The Archon's grin was a wicked one. "It's useless to struggle." Jaal kept his eyes on the Archon as the monster walked around the team and kept speaking. "I've been in this forsaken cluster for decades, surrounded by amoeba." He walked behind Jaal and the Angara looked straight ahead in fear, almost suffocating him before he could see the Kett again in his field of vision. "Then you arrive—a Human, able to do the unthinkable. You even evaded me."

Jaal found his courage, this was his chance to take the Archon down a few pegs. "Sakura helped my people, and her people will work with mine, and take you and your skkutting army down!"

The Archon merely ignored the Angara and stood in front of Sakura. "Such an unlikely rival. It was almost invigorating to have one. And yet, it's a fitting end."

Sakura snarled. "I've seen your experiments, and your Exaltation! It's what we call 'monstrous'!"

The Archon had a look of displeasure at her words. "And what I call 'progress'."

The Pathfinder paused, and the Archon looked about ready to do something when she resumed. "You want to know what became of that temple we infiltrated? It's now a pile of rubble. And thanks to massive teamwork efforts by the Angara and my people, we emptied that facility. And then blew it sky high, so satisfying to see it go 'kaboom'." A pause, Jaal imagined Sakura was smiling in defiance. "We will never accept your so-called 'gifts'. You can take yourself, your Kett, and your 'gifts' and get the skkut out of Heleus!"

Jaal's thoughts drifted to that rescue operation. Dozens upon dozens of Initiative shuttles, along with dozens of Angara Resistance cruisers, were used to evacuate the captives.

And there was Lisana T'lesso, ice runner. Her shuttle ran into serious mechanical issues while carrying more than a dozen Angara rescued from the facility. Barely cleared the Kezshaa mountain range near Techiix, and put all power to inertial dampening into the passenger area, and she hit the ground hard. The only one injured was her, she would have died if it wasn't for the quick thinking of the medical personnel in Techiix, and she was brought to the Nexus after being put into stasis. She was seen as a hero for her actions.

The Archon's look turned to anger. "You dare to mock me, and the Kett, in the state you are in?" He looked straight at Jaal, then Peebee, then back to the Pathfinder. "Your testing will begin soon. And for your mockery, I will force you to watch as my scientists do their research on the 'Asari' and-" He looked at Jaal again, this time sending shivers down the Angara's spine. "I will see if the 'Angara' is worthy of Exaltation, and force you to watch. If not, it will join the same fate as the Asari."

"No..." Sakura's tone betrayed her fear. "Leave them alone! It's me you want! Just leave them alone!"

The Archon ignored her pleas and walked out of Jaal's view to somewhere towards the back of the room. Bone deep fear settled into Jaal, he shivered. _We need to find a way out… _

The Angara heard what sounded like more pairs of feet with the Archon, and the monster's voice. "Get a blood and skin sample from the Angara to see if it is worthy. I want to personally Exalt the Angara and force the 'Pathfinder' to watch."

Jaal struggled against the stasis field to no avail as footsteps approached. The footsteps came to a stop and the stasis field slowly restricted all movement, he could only move his eyes.

He felt a scalpel tearing into his under-suit sleeve cloth, and felt the pain of a syringe. He winced, and felt the pain of a piece of skin being removed, and a bandage patch being put on the resulting wound.

And a scanner swept over him as well.

And the Archon's voice. "Interesting...an unusual amount of bioelectricity..." The Archon walked to in front of Jaal and grabbed him by the chin to get a good look at his face, the stasis field returning back to what it was earlier. "I could use someone to stand beside me alongside my Sword..."

Jaal shuddered at the touch, fear and revulsion stirring in his gut.

And heard Peebee. "Get your damned filthy hands off of him!"

The Archon ignored her, released his grip, and walked to Sakura. He stood in front of her, syringe in his other hand. And with his free hand, grabbed her by the neck. He adjusted his grip to move her head from side to side, a curious look on his face.

Peebee glared. "Hey! Hands off! Let me free, and I'll show you what an Asari's biotics are capable of!"

The Archon ignored her, and stabbed the syringe into the back of Sakura's neck, pressing on the plunger. "A first sample Your testing begins now. I will learn your secret soon enough." He removed the needle.

A distant rumble.

The Archon activated his comms on the arm portion of his armor. "Report." Moments passed. "Await my arrival." He turned his attention to the Pathfinder. "I will be back. And best to spend the little time you have left with your 'Asari' and 'Angara'." He had a grin before he turned his back, a laugh, and left with his fellow Kett.

Jaal sighed, a shudder in his voice. "Raeka must have run into trouble."

Sakura struggled. "We have her beat. SAM, what can you tell me?"

SAM intoned. "I'm sensing a biological transmitter in your bloodstream now. Attempting to neutralize it".

Sakura sighed. "Okay, that's priority two for sure. Any idea how to break out of this?"

SAM was heard. "The containment fields only interact with living matter. If you expire, the field around you will extinguish until manually reset. As you know, my access to your physiology allows me to enhance your vital signals when required. I can also do the opposite."

Sakura shook her head. "Whoa, whoa, whoa—kind of don't want to die today, SAM."

SAM continued. "After stopping your heart, I would attempt to resuscitate, of course."

Sakura sighed. "Are there any other options?"

SAM intoned. "None that I can determine."

Jaal found his voice, pleading. "Darling one...no. What if you don't come back?" Tears were stinging his eyes.

Sakura tried to look back to him but couldn't due to the stasis field. "Jaal...I am sorry. But we have no choice, and you heard that creep. I will not let him, or any Kett bastard, do that to you."

Peebee looked to the Pathfinder. "Ryder, good luck. Please come back to us."

Jaal allowed the tears to roll. "Likewise. Darling one, please come back to us. To me."

"I will." Sakura paused. "SAM, do it."

SAM was heard. "Stopping your heart...now."

When Sakura dropped from the stasis field, her chest terrifyingly still, panic gripped Jaal. "SAM?"

SAM intoned. Stimulating the cardiovascular core….zero activity.

Jaal struggled, tears streaming down his face. "No...SAM...please!"

SAM intoned again. Stimulating the cardiovascular core…

"No..." Despair settled into Jaal's stomach. Had he lost her forever?

Sakura jerked slightly, drew deep breaths, and her eyes shot open and she sat upright gasping and catching her breath. "That's twice now I've come back from the dead. Can't say the experience is improving."

SAM intoned. "I believe it is preferable to the alternative."

Jaal sighed in relief, his darling one was back with them again.

Sakura stood up on her feet and looked at her team. "Time to get you both out, check this place out, and run like the wind." She walked to a nearby control console and interfaced with it.

The stasis fields around Jaal and Peebee flickered out of existence.

Jaal landed on the floor and saw Peebee had done the same. He stood up and ran to Sakura. "Are you okay?" He so badly wanted to give her a hug, but this wasn't the place or time, they had to get out of here before the Archon returned.

Sakura turned to him, still shaken from what happened. "As okay as I can be."

* * *

The Archon was fuming, looking at a hologram of Meridian, or Khi Tasira as his people called it.

The reason for his anger? Not only had the Pathfinder escaped the trap and found the location of Meridian. She also freed the 'ark' ship and fled in her own ship along with it after disabling his vessel's weapons systems with an EMP.

Behind him, the Primus paced, her voice full of irritation. "With reverence, Archon. This fascination with Meridian cannot continue."

The Archon growled. "It's the key to our future, Primus. The Human knows nothing of its true power."

The Primus sounded exasperated. "Even we don't fully understand it. Our orders are to Exalt this cluster, not study the Remnant." She paused. "Questions are being asked about your judgment...questions that come from the highest levels."

The Archon glanced at her. "The answers will be clear soon enough. With Meridian, we can transform every world in this cluster to a wasteland." His video feed changed to the Salarian prisoners he captured earlier, including their Pathfinder, being led to the labs. "Either the subjects submit to Exaltation or we will use it to annihilate them. The 'Pathfinder' has opened the door." His screen now showed, via the biological transmitters, Sakura Ryder's memory flashes. Showing her twin, who had a SAM implant, as well as other memories. "Now we must be the first to cross the threshold. We must seize Meridian before it does." His tone was confident. "Like all lesser creatures, it mistakes a battle for the war. It doesn't know its weakness. Or its potential."

The memory flashes ran through, and he caught one that grabbed his attention other than the sibling one. The one showing the 'Pathfinder's' love for her 'Angara' comrade. A sinister smile crossed the Archon's face. _I could use that...too. Such primitive emotions...the Kett have long ago evolved past them. _

His mind drifted to that of the Salarians who had sold out their ark to him. They could be put to good use.

* * *

In the bathroom of the Tempest, Jaal washed his face off, and dried it off. The stench of Kett blood was gone. He had changed out of his armor into more comfortable clothing.

Sakura had chosen to save Drack's scouts, who were going to be Exalted, a fate worse than death. But had to leave the Salarian Pathfinder behind.

Then they freed the Krogan, and they were a huge help during the escape.

Seeing his darling one die, then come back, had shaken him. And he knew his combat effectiveness during the rest of the mission was affected by that.

When it came to climbing up the ladder and out of the ship, they sent the Krogan topside first. Then Peebee, then he himself was up next, though he nearly slipped before one of the Krogan grabbed him, and with ease pulled him up and to the top. Sakura quickly followed. And that same Krogan, having taken a Soned heavy assault rifle off a fallen Kett, cracked a Kett Anointed over the head with it when the Anointed tried to use the same ladder, shut the hatch, and slammed the butt of the rifle so hard into the hatch it was dented shut.

Sakura had to attend to business and stuff, and talked to Drack as well as the new Salarian Pathfinder.

A knock on the door, Jaal headed to the holographic interface and unlocked it. The door opened.

And Cora stood in front of the door. "The Pathfinder needs you."

Jaal nodded. "Thanks." He headed to the Pathfinder's quarters while Cora went off in the direction of the garage.

The door to the Pathfinder's quarters opened.

Sakura was sitting against the head of the bed, she took notice of Jaal, her eyes red from crying. "Jaal."

The Angara quickly headed to the bed, and sat on it beside her. "Darling one, what's wrong?"

Sakura leaned into him, relaxing but still shivering with tears. "It's...the whole mission. Seeing all those Salarians being tortured like that. Then having to make that choice...leaving the Salarian Pathfinder to die, or worse." A pause. "And Suvi revealed that the Archon saw my memory flashes via that biological transmitter. He knows. He knows about my brother's SAM implant, and he knows about us." She sobbed. "Jaal...I am scared."

Jaal hugged her close. "We'll put a stop to that monster, before he can use it." Jaal helped Sakura to sit on his lap, and she laid against him, relaxed. "Let it all out."

Jaal knew things had gotten dangerous, but they had to remain strong for everyone in the cluster depending on them. If they faltered and lost courage, morale for the Initiative and the Angara would take a severe hit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last of three Prologue chapters.


	4. Khi Tasira

Meridian, known as Khi Tasira to the Kett, was full of the monsters and damaged by the Scourge.

Sakura, Cora, and Jaal were in this Kett infested station, and the mission was going as well as it could for being on a Scourge-wrecked station filled with Kett and hostile Remnant bots. On the plus side, the Remnant appeared to really, really hate the Kett and prioritized attacking them over the Pathfinder team.

They had activated the tower in the Exploration Sector, and now were in front of the door to the Research Sector tower and the Archives.

Sakura stood in front of the Remnant console, Jaal to her left, and Cora to her right. And the Pathfinder put her hand on it. Nothing. "SAM?"

SAM was heard. "Not getting any input. But it is active."

Sakura turned to Jaal. "Want to give it a try? Worked with the ascent to Mithrava."

"Yes." He walked over to the console, Sakura stepping aside, and put his hand on it. A small amount of bioelectricity, and the console responded. The door ahead opened.

Sakura smiled. "That did it!" The team headed through the door and the next which led into a large room.

Cora noted the darkened state. "Stay on guard, perfect spot for an ambush, even if Kett wouldn't be able to get in here with that door control seemingly only accessible by Angara."

Jaal noted another console. "This one will likely activate this sector." He walked to the console, and repeated what he did with the previous.

The console responded, and the lights in the room turned on.

Sakura looked around, and saw pod-like objects. She approached one, and a dark concealing panel slid away from the glass-like covering.

She gasped. "What the..."

Inside was an Angara, in clothing she did not recognize as any style on any of the Angara worlds she visited.

SAM was heard on the team's comms. "Translating… 'Pattern One-Three. Viability: 56.2%'. Genetic template transmitted for testing.'"

Jaal approached her, staring at the pods which had Angara inside, his face and tone one of shock. "They were doing...things to the Angara."

Sakura turned to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Looks like it. Could be experiments, or something else."

Jaal looked at Sakura, an expression of worry on his face. "Darling one...last time we found something like this...the Kett were turning us into them. What if it is a new horror?"

Sakura had a look of sympathy. "I understand." She took her hand off his shoulder and activated her omni-tool. "SAM, analysis please."

SAM intoned. "It appears that these beings are not Angara. They are not even alive."

Jaal put a hand on one of the pods. "I don't understand. They look so…they look like us."

SAM continued. "The Remnant language refers to these bodies as genetic templates."

Sakura looked around, the reveal settling in. "Blueprints..."

Jaal's voice was full of shock. "The Angara...we came from here? They...created us? Why?"

Sakura looked to Jaal, he was in a state of shock. "I...don't know. But one thing for sure. Your people were meant for something better than what the Kett have in store."

Jaal looked at her. "This is big. Too big. We must contact the Moshae when we get back to the Tempest, and Evfra. This...this..."

Sakura put a hand on his shoulder. "We will do that. For now, we need to get this mission done."

Cora approached the two and looked at her Angara teammate. "We're here for you, whatever happens. If you need anything..."

Jaal looked to her. "Thank you. Will set this reveal aside for now." He turned to Sakura with a serious look. "Meridian...it creates life. And-" He looked at the pods. "-whoever built this created us." Eyes on the Pathfinder. "And the Archon...he could use it to destroy everything and everyone we know and love. It's up to us to make sure that doesn't happen, for the sake of my people and yours." He readied his Lanat.

Sakura nodded. "Exactly." She took her Remnant Sweeper assault rifle off her back armor magnetic attachment and readied it.

Cora did likewise with her shotgun. "Behind you two the whole way. Let's kick Kett ass, take Kett names, and save the Heleus cluster."

When they exited the room, Sakura motioned for them to stop. "Jaal, try to lock this place back up. I don't want the Kett getting in there, and getting some nasty info to use against your people."

Jaal turned to the console. "Good idea, one horrific reveal thanks to the Kett is enough." He put his hand on the console, and applied bioelectricity. He concentrated.

SAM was heard. "Door is locked."

Jaal immediately stopped. "Thanks, SAM. That was a little difficult."

Sakura turned to the door leading out to the main central path. "Let's go." The team headed onward and back outside into the rain. The rain had mystified the team when they landed, who had heard of rain on a space station?!

And there was a large Kett attack force running down the path, straight for a large group of Remnant.

"Take cover!" Sakura moved into cover with her team. "Let them finish each other off."

The two dozen Kett- consisting of Chosen, Destined, Anointed, and a Fiend- ran right into the group of Remnant- consisting of Assemblers, Breachers, numerous Creepers, a few Observers, a pair of Nullifiers, and a Destroyer- the bots as numerous as the Kett.

The Fiend went straight for its equally large opponent- the Remnant Destroyer. The Fiend started tearing into the giant Remnant bot as it fired its turrets at the Fiend.

The Kett soldiers engaged the smaller Remnant machines, red and blue plasma bolts flying.

Thanks to the Fiend's incredible pain tolerance leading to it being virtually immune to any pain, it kept going and tearing into the Destroyer, eventually tearing into vital systems.

In a desperate attempt to take its attacker with it, the Destroyer activated its self-destruct sequence, exploding in a brilliant flash of blue

The Fend toppled backwards, falling off the platform. If it wasn't dead yet, it would soon be once it left the Remnant city's atmosphere. Or sooner if it hit a Scourge tendril on the way down.

Jaal was looking at the scene. "Stars...talk about brutal."

Sakura looked at the scene as well, only three remained. "Agreed. I have the feeling there's going to be one survivor at least after this is finished."

A Kett Destined and Anointed were fighting the sole Remnant bot left, a Nullifier.

The Anointed drew the Nullifier's fire. And the Destined circled to the Nullifier's rear, behind its shield. And fired several blasts.

The Nullifier fired several plasma orbs at the Anointed, and the Kett dodged several, but one blast hit nearby knocking the Anointed to the ground, follow up shots ended the Kett.

Then the Destined fired one more shot into the Nullifier's weak point, destroying the Remnant bot. The Kett looked around and saw no survivors, and ran down the path.

Sakura stood up. "Let's go! And be cautious." Her team did as well, and followed her down the pathway.

The destroyed remains of Remnant bots and bodies of Kett littered the pathway. When they reached the door, a lone Destined was facing the doorway.

They heard the rest of the Kett's sentence. "-make the Archon proud!" The Kett turned around upon hearing footsteps.

Sakura smirked. "Missing your buddies?"

The Kett had a horrific look on his face.

Cora became enshrouded in biotic energy, and Charged the Kett, sending the Kett into the door and sliding down before a single shotgun blast ended his existence. "Always wanted to do that to those bastards."

* * *

More corridors, rooms, Remnant, and a gravity well later; the team stood before the Remnant console that would activate Meridian.

Sakura looked at Jaal. "If this is like that last one...think it would work if you did it."

Jaal put his hand on the console, and it responded. Soon, a holographic image of Meridian came up, along with words in the Remnant language.

SAM was heard. "Translating…'connection lost. Meridian Engine not found.'

Sakura had a confused look. "SAM, what do you mean? This has to be Meridian..."

SAM intoned. "I have found something, one moment."

The holographic image changed to a screen similar to what they've seen with some audio logs- a line which became wavy when someone was speaking.

And heard an alien voice in a language she didn't recognize, but somehow sounded similar to Shelesh. "Tavadon aviraa. An Solaraan asa valtov ganye. Berah iras-"

SAM spoke. "Translating..." A pause and he was speaking in place of the untranslated voice. "Final administrator log: The Opposition's weapon may cause widespread damage. All our weapons, our ships, will not be able to protect us...protect my goal. We need to disengage Meridian from command core, which will remain here to draw fire." The holographic image of Meridian shifted, the image of Khi Tasira left the Meridian image. "Meridian contains all the work of the Jardaan. Nothing else matters. I will send it far. We can return one day. Continue the process of renewal." The holographic image of Meridian floated away from Khi Tasira and disappeared in a flash. "End of log."

Sakura swore. "This is not Meridian...its gone off to somewhere. Could take years to find it, and we don't have years."

Jaal looked to the hologram of Khi Tasira. "There must be a way to recall it. Surely the Jardaan thought of something in case this happened?"

Suddenly the station shook, and the team looked to space above, a Kett cruiser was firing on the station itself.

The team ran to cover by a low wall behind the pedestal.

Jaal looked to Sakura. "We have to get out of here!"

Sakura glared. "First Meridian is gone...and now the Kett have started a shitshow..." She poked her head out of cover to look into space. "Can we get a break, you Kett bastards?!" She ducked behind cover in case they did hear her.

Jaal looked to the control console. "Sakura, do you think…?

SAM intoned. "The Remnant city is not without its defenses. This is its central command."

Sakura grinned. "Jaal, interface with the console, command it to defend. Cora and I will protect you."

Jaal nodded and quickly ran to the console, Sakura ran to him and Cora put up a biotic barrier to protect the team.

Jaal put his hand on the console, putting in a good amount of bioelectricity. "I command you to protect the city from the Kett!"

The console responded, the controls rippling, and a pillar of light shot out of the seemingly bottomless pit on the other side of the wall.

The city itself lit up, Remnant turrets activated on the highest elevations and begun firing at Kett star-fighters and cruisers. Remnant star-fighters assisted as well, hundreds of them swarmed all over blasting Kett ships left and right.

A Kett cruiser in the distance was firing at its attackers. What appeared to be a very large Remnant turret fired a powerful energy beam that pierced one side of the cruiser and shot out the other. The cruiser lost power, crashed into the city, and slid for a distance.

The defenses went back to standby as the Kett ships fled the power of Khi Tasira.

Jaal turned around.

Sakura stood in front of him. "Wow...nice one! Bet they're soiling themselves now."

Several Kett plasma bolts struck Cora's barrier, the Human biotic turned around. "Heads up, more of those Goddess damned assholes!"

The red armored Kett Destined was standing there, speaking in a vocal tone that indicated the Kett as female. "Take the 'Pathfinder' and the 'Angara' alive, the Archon wants them! Dispose of the other 'Human'!

Sakura glared. "You're not having me. And you won't have Jaal in a million years, or ever!" She readied her Sweeper.

Cora dropped her barrier and readied her biotics. "Let's get them!"

Jaal readied his Lanat sniper rifle.

Sakura led the team down the ramp, dodging fire and blasting Kett left and right with her Sweeper and biotics.

Soon, rumbling was heard.

Cora shouted in alarm. "Fiend! Watch out!"

Jaal put his Lanat on his back armor magnetic attachment, drew his firaan, and cloaked. "I'll take care of it!"

Sakura glanced at Jaal. "Be careful!" She resumed fighting the Kett.

Cora biotic Charged a Destined trying to help the Archon's Sword with cloaking, and executed a Nova, blowing away the mist.

Sakura heard the Fiend roaring in agony, and looked at the monstrous creature. Jaal was on top of its back, and had rammed a bioelectricity infused firaan into its head, and drew the blade along its skull.

He jumped off and got himself clear as the Fiend thrashed about, then fell over dead.

Jaal joined Sakura's side again, blasting Kett with his Lanat.

Cora was destroying the enemy with close range shotgun blasts and biotics, Asari Huntress grade levels of deadly.

After the last Kett other than their commander fell, Sakura saw the Archon's Sword try to pull a sneaky move on Cora from behind, but Cora was much faster. The biotic quickly moved away from the Kett's shotgun line of fire before the Kett fired. And retaliated with a mighty biotic punch which sent the Kett flying into a pillar at an angle, and heard a sickening crack.

The Kett fell to the ground, and struggled to move as the team approached. The Kett looked at the team. "No...I beg you...just hand the 'Angara' over and we'll leave!"

Sakura glared. "Really? There's no way I'll ever hand him over!" She put away her Sweeper, and pulled her Isharay off her back. "Hardly ever use this, not as good as Jaal at sniping...but in this case..." She readied her rifle. "...Isharay." A loud bang, and the Archon's sword hit the ground unmoving, a hole in her head.

Sakura attached her Isharay to the magnetic attachment on her back. "Now we just need to..."

Kallo came over the comms. "Ground team. Is everyone all right?"

Sakura smiled, looking at Jaal and Cora. "Yes, everyone's here. Kicked Kett ass and took Kett names."

Suvi was on the comms as well. "We saw everything from orbit—it was incredible. The entire city lit up...the scans went wild!"

And Kallo's voice. "And Ryder, the Kett are retreating. Whatever you did—it worked."

Sakura smiled, looking to Jaal. "It wasn't just me, Jaal helped with that. Some of the control consoles, only he could operate. Think the Scourge screwed with some of the security systems or whatever decides who can use the consoles."

Suvi was heard. "That's possible."

And Kallo. "And about Meridian, how did that go?"

Sakura sighed. "This isn't all of Meridian, it is only a part of it. It's complicated, will explain once back on the Tempest."

The team approached the command console.

Sakura activated her omni-tool. "SAM, there has to be some way to find the navpoint of where Meridian went."

SAM intoned. "Contact with the Scourge will have altered Meridian's original path. It would take countless years to determine its current location."

Sakura looked to her team. "We're not quitting. Let's get back to the Tempest, and figure out what to do next." She looked to the station beyond. "Because if the Kett find the real Meridian...I fear for us all." She looked back to her omni-tool. "SAM, collect all the data you can." She looked back to her team. "This is going to take teamwork. Us, the Initiative, and the Angara; to find Meridian before the Kett do.

* * *

The return to the Tempest went smoothly. And surprisingly, Tann admitted he and the Nexus leadership had made a mistake in hesitating to go to what they thought was Meridian. Then she talked to her crew and team about the findings on Khi Tasira.

Now she was walking to the door to the tech lab, and it opened on her approach.

Jaal was sitting on the bed.

Sakura walked to him. "Are you okay?"

Jaal stood up. "Yes, thanks for checking on me, darling one." He smiled. "Sent a message to Evfra and Moshae Sjefa about the vidcon call. And told them about what I found." A pause. "The reveal...now I feel a little sorry for the Kett. If they have a destiny, it's only what they have stolen. The Angara? We were created with a purpose, given worlds to live on. And it appears they meant for us to one day use their technology."

Sakura was in thought. "Looks that way. Then whoever they were fighting went and screwed it all up with the Scourge." She turned to the door. "Let's not keep Evfra and the Moshae waiting."

With that, they left the tech lab and headed up the ramp to the vidcon console. "SAM, contact Evfra and Moshae Sjefa."

SAM was heard. "Connecting."

Soon, the image of Moshae Sjefa appeared on the other side of the console, next to her was Evfra de Tershaav.

The Moshae was first to speak. "Jaal, I read the report on the mission. The discovery. That we were…created...it is a lot to process and think about. And this Remnant city...who knows what else is there."

Jaal was next. "It is a lot to process. I was in shock finding out, but now...it gives a feeling of purpose. And speaking of the Remnant city...there might be data in there that can help us against the Kett."

"Yes." The Moshae turned to Evfra. "The Kett may have been chased off of the Remnant city, but I would like some researchers and Resistance if you can spare any, to go there. To find more that would benefit us all."

Evfra sighed. "Will consider it." He looked to Jaal. "This...reveal...I was shocked as well. But like you said, it appears we have a purpose greater than becoming the Kett's slaves. The news will reach the general populace soon. Just be honest with your answers if anyone asks questions, like you always do."

"Understood." Sakura paused. "Two shocking reveals in only like...a year..."

"We are strong, and we will get through it. Don't worry about it too much." Evfra paused, a smile on his face. "I've told you before the mission to the Remnant city about the captured Kett cruiser my people had been spending the last five years retrofitting. Sent a message to Bain Massani regarding it. His team has grown in number, and with all the good he is doing, he needs a proper ship for the missions he does. And he responded, will be on Aya in a few days."

Sakura smiled. "Glad to hear. Would you mind if we came along, might be easier to just take the Tempest there."

Evfra nodded. "That would be easier, it is in a system around a day's travel time from Aya."

Sakura continued. "We'll set course for Aya, be there in a few days."


	5. Safe Journeys

Sakura and Jaal stood in front of the bridge to the landing pad and the Tempest, taking in the scenery of Aya.

It was one of her favorite worlds, other than Havarl. Full of lush vegetation, with many Angara, and some Initiative, about.

The Pathfinder looked at Jaal with a smile. "Love this place, always beautiful when we come here."

Jaal did likewise. "Agreed."

Sakura walked to the main gate door leading into the city, Jaal walking beside her, when she heard running footsteps.

And Maariko's voice. "Pathfinder!" He came to a stop near her. "I have to tell you something."

Sakura turned to him. "Hope it's not something bad."

He sighed. "I am afraid it is. Told Evfra too. Satellites have been going missing. Sent a team to respond but they haven't responded in some time. Either too much Scourge interference, or something happened. Can you check into it when you can?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes, will do so as soon as I can."

"Thank you." Maariko headed back to Port Captain Arjen's command center.

The pair walked through the doorway to the main city of Aya to the Angara Resistance Headquarters, entered' and headed to Evfra's office.

The door opened on their approach, Bain Massani was already there.

Sakura looked to the Kett Hunter. "Got here before us." She looked to Evfra. "Hope we weren't late."

Evfra looked to her. "Not at all." A pause. "Did Maariko tell you about the missing satellites?" A nod from Sakura. "We don't know who did it. Could be our deserters from Kadara preying on us, could be Roekaar, or it could be your Exiles."

Sakura sighed. "If it's our Exiles, they won't escape justice."

"I know you will make certain of that in that case." Evfra looked at Bain as well. "Ready to head out?"

Bain nodded. "Yes."

Sakura did likewise.

* * *

Sakura Ryder stood in the bridge of the Tempest with Evfra and Bain.

The journey to the hidden star system had taken a day, they were close now. So well hidden that it might as well be cloaked with cloaking technology because long-range scans were useless due to its unique positioning so close to the black hole, called Haranj by the Angara, and how the Scourge was positioned around it.

It was called the Niinsha star system, an Angara term meaning 'hidden from sight'. The star was similar to Havarl's bright star, but older as it was larger. It was a small star system, only three moonless planets and no asteroid belt. It was one of the few lucky systems to escape the worst of the Scourge.

The first planet, Pas-100, orbited its parent star at a distance that left it hot, but not molten. It was not tidally locked like Posbaar was.

The second planet, Pas-101, was a very livable place. The problem? The air was full of carbon dioxide, The planet was considered a prime candidate for terraforming, by introducing plants to convert the carbon dioxide to oxygen.

The third planet, Pas-102, was cold and distant. It was full of water ice, with indications it used to be in a liquid state millions of years ago, a water world. And there was evidence it had been ripped from its old system, possibly the black hole, and flew through interstellar space until it ended up in the Niinsha system.

Kallo was heard. "Exiting FTL in 3, 2, 1." The Tempest decelerated and the star system was visible, its white star blazing in the darkness of space with the Scourge providing a backdrop and on one side through tangles of the Scourge, the black hole.

Suvi looked at her sensors and to the Pathfinder. "A few light years closer, and the time dilation from the black hole would take hold on us."

Evfra looked to Sakura and Suvi. "And that's why this system has remained absolutely hidden. No one in their right mind other than those who know what they are doing, like us, would venture here. Get too close to the black hole, and the results are catastrophic."

Kallo glanced at the black hole through the tendrils of the Scourge. "I imagine Kett ships have fallen into the black hole before." He put in the coordinates to the space station and the Tempest headed there.

Sakura turned to the Resistance leader. "What's the ship named?"

Evfra looked to the second planet, which the space station orbited. "'Sa Neel Haalsha' which translates to, in your language, 'A New Hope'.

"A New Hope." Sakura smiled. "I like that name. And it fits for what it was originally intended for, and for what it will be used for now."

As the station drew closer, Sakura saw it was bare-bones and functional, like most Angaran vehicles and spacecraft. White with blue markings. It had all the necessities of a space station.

And next to it was the cruiser. It had been retrofitted, originally a Kett cruiser the Angara managed to capture intact, similar size. It now looked like a vastly up-scaled version of an Angara shuttle without the 'step platform' on the sides. And it had a forward lower landing ramp for vehicles or drop ships.

Evfra activated his comms. "Get ready for docking."

The Angara on the other end replied. "Yes, sir."

The Tempest pulled up alongside the cruiser and the ship's docking tube extended, attaching firmly around the airlock of the Tempest.

Evfra turned to Bain Massani. "Get your team, will show you and your team around." He turned to Sakura. "You can come along."

Sakura replied. "Would like to, thanks."

* * *

The inside of the cruiser had a white floor, blue walls, and a dark gray ceiling. _Handy in case of loss of gravity, so one knows which is the floor and which is the ceiling. _

There was the cockpit and engineering on the first deck as well as the crew quarters plus a med-bay. The sleeping quarters for non-crew members on several decks below the first deck, enough room for thousands.

The bottom deck had the garage, and the armory for away teams to collect their gear and weapons before heading out. As well as another med-bay. Also there were two Angara Resistance shuttles as well as the Angaran equivalent of the Nomad, a hover transport used to travel a planet's surface.

* * *

Sakura Ryder stood on the bridge of the Tempest.

They had returned to Aya, and Evfra returned to the Resistance Headquarters. And now, she and Bain Massani in his new ship were on the trail of the missing satellites. They had found a beacon from the Angaran vessel, and were now tracking to where it had gone, the Eriksson system.

Kallo was heard. "Exiting FTL."

Suvi's tone was of alarm. "Incoming distress call, urgent. Patching it through. Comms are open"

A small holographic screen popped up over the view-screen. A voice, unmistakably Angaran and female, was heard. "Request...assistance...life support...failed...anyone...hear us?"

Sakura readied herself. "This is Pathfinder Sakura Ryder. We hear you and are coming to assist."

Kallo piloted the ship to where the distress signal originated from.

Near the Scourge, an Angaran vessel was drifting, damaged.

Suvi was heard. "Scans...are bad." A pause. "Ship identity: Voneraan-235. Ship name: Anj Alesh. Crew complement: 6. Status: Severe damage, life support system failure. Immediate evacuation required. Signs of life, but vitals don't look good…they'll die if we are not quick.

Bain came over the comms. "Will get them on-board."

Sakura spoke. "Thank you, hope they can tell us what happened."

* * *

Within the cavernous hangar bay of A New Hope; Bain, doctor Matriarch Telea, doctor Aleeza Tovaan, along with several members of Bain's team watched as the two Angara pilots carefully guided their ship so that the damaged Angaran vessel was basically slid into the bay, and now rested on the floor.

Telea ran to the hatch along with Aleeza. The Asari Matriarch used her biotics to open the hatch, which had pretty much been jammed shut.

Aleeza stepped inside followed by Telea. "You're okay and safe, we're here to help."

The pilot stood up from her seat, though it took great effort to remain standing. "Tell the Pathfinder it was a Kadara ship, don't know who. They never said a word to us. But they were stealing the satellites, fought us, and ran through the Scourge. We foolishly tried to follow, should have waited for backup." A groan. "The satellites have transponders built into them, should be able to track where they are on Kadara."

Aleeza glanced to Telea. "Tell Bain to inform the Pathfinder."

"Will do." She turned to the open hatch. "Bain." He turned his attention to her. "Tell the Pathfinder it was a ship from Kadara, satellites have transponders built into them, should be able to track them down."

Bain activated his omni-tool. "Will do."

Telea turned her attention to the others, and she along with Aleeza helped to evacuate the six crew members. And helped to lay them on travoises, gurneys with mass effect fields to keep them afloat, set up by the others in the hangar bay.

The last Angara who Aleeza brought out of the ship and laid on a travois looked to her. "Tell Maariko I am fine...he'll worry otherwise."

Aleeza smiled. "I will tell Bain to do so." She looked to the Kett Hunter. "Go tell Maariko what happened.

Bain nodded. "I will. Sakura's heading to Kadara to catch the ones responsible for this." He looked at the Angara crew from the ship laying on the travoises, Aleeza and the Matriarch had used their medical scanners to see the severity of their conditions. "And we need to get to Aya as quickly as possible." He headed to the elevator which took him to the top deck, then to the cockpit.

The female Angara, Soshral Shie, turned to look at Bain. "Where should we go now?"

Bain looked to her. "To Aya, as fast as possible."

The Angara looked to her controls. "Let's take it to maximum faster than light speed in that case. Don't know how fast it can go, but time to find out.

The male Angara, Narri Taraad, looked to the two. "Excited to find out."

Soshral put in the coordinates for Aya, and the star-field beyond the view-screen gave away to a blue FTL tunnel effect.

The pilot called out the speed. "Twelve light years per day."

That was standard cruise speed for Initiative ships.

"Fifteen."

"Twenty."

"Twenty five."

Bain's eyes widened. "That's faster than any Alliance or Citadel ship back in the Milky Way..."

"Thirty."

"Thirty five."

"Forty."

Bain whistled.

Soshral glanced back to him. "Topped off at forty two light years per day."

Bain's eyes were wide. "Whoa..." He let it sink in, before turning to Narri. "Can you contact Maariko, need to inform him about his team, and our progress."

The Angara did so, and a screen popped up on the view-screen, and soon Maariko's image. "Did you find anything?"

Bain nodded. "Yes. We found out it was a vessel from Kadara. And your team, they will be okay, the med-bay. The Pathfinder is heading after whoever is behind this. Whether it's your deserters or our Exiles, Sakura will make sure they are brought to justice."

Maariko sighed. "That's a relief. I know that team very well...if they had died…" He paused. "Thank you."

Bain smiled. "No problem. Just doing what we do best."

* * *

Sakura drove the Nomad across the mountainous terrain of Kadara to the site of the signal coming from the stolen satellites.

SAM intoned. "The signal source is close."

Sakura saw they were close enough to leave the Nomad, and approach quietly on foot, and brought the vehicle to a stop. Her team- consisting of herself, Jaal, and Drack- left the Nomad.

They approached cautiously to a large rock.

Sakura turned to the Angara. "Use your rifle, and see who we're dealing with."

"On it." Jaal headed to a lower portion of the rock, kept in cover, and took a peek through his sniper scope. "Sakura...this doesn't look good. Not seeing any Angara...just your Exiles..."

Sakura grit her teeth, hands clenched, voice full of fury. "Let's get them!"

Drack readied his shotgun. Time to make those lowlife scum pay."

The three headed straight into the fray, the enemy taking notice of the intruders on their base.

They made short work of the few Exiles outside.

The last Exile standing of the group outside cried out, trying to fire his weapon but it was out of ammo. "They've got a Krogan! Why don't we have one?!"

Drack brought his hammer to bear. "Because your luck has run out, scum!" With a mighty swing, the unfortunate Exile was sent flying smack into the side of a shack.

Out of the small shack came a Human, an Asari, and two Salarians.

The Human spoke, his bright red and black armor different from the others' yellow and black. "You screw with my gang, you mess with all of us!"

Sakura flared up her aura. "Why did you do this?"

The Human male laughed out loud. "It's simple. When you destroyed the outfit I ran with, the Three Sabers; my group was away. And now, when we are through with you, we will take over this planet, then the cluster. And the Angara will bow dow-"

A Lanat sniper shot narrowly missed his head, Jaal's voice betrayed his fury. "I won't let you undo everything I and Sakura have done for my and her people!"

The Human snarled. "You fucking flaphea-" A biotic Lance struck the Human right in his gut, sending him smacking into the closed door, sliding down with a groan.

Sakura's aura was alight, eyes glowing blue. "Don't insult Jaal in front of me!"

The Asari became enraged and turned on Sakura, and unleashed her biotics. "You bitch!"

Sakura put up a shield to block the attack, and when the Asari was recovering, sent a biotic Singularity orb right at her.

The Asari noticed, and tried to dodge, but too late and was caught in it. Sakura threw a double biotic Throw orb, and a biotic explosion threw the Asari away from the shack, landing at Drack's feet

The Krogan's hammer was dripping with green blood from the one of the Salarians he had killed, the other went down from Jaal's firaan.

Drack looked down at the Asari who was still stunned. "Anger the kid, and this is what happens." He brought the hammer down with a sickening crunch.

The Human male stood back up. "You...you just wiped out my gang! Prepare to-!" He screamed when Sakura ensnared him in a biotic Pull field, and he floated up in the grip of it.

Jaal was beside the Pathfinder, aiming the Lanat at their foe's head.

Sakura glared, aura still alight and eyes glowing blue. "Any last words, you piece of shit?"

The Human male screamed in rage. "You are pathetic, the lot of you!"

Jaal squeezed the trigger. "Isharay." A loud crack and the Human's head jerked backwards, the body still.

Sakura dropped the corpse. "And they thought they'd take over the cluster? Andraknor's Heskaarl unit would hand our asses to us, and even with biotics they'd be tough. These guys would've been just a morning warm-up workout to them."

Sakura wrenched the doors in the shack open with her biotics, and sure enough there were the stolen satellites. "At least we brought them to justice."

* * *

They had gotten the stolen satellites transported back to the Tempest. And Sakura had told Kallo to set course for Aya.

SAM was heard. "Incoming transmission from Voeld, Anjik Do Xeel. Urgent."

Sakura ran to the vidcon console, and activated it.

Anjik's hologram appeared on the other side. "Pathfinder, nice to see you." She paused. "A squad discovered something I believe might be of importance to finding one of your missing arks."

Sakura's eyes widened. She activated her omni-tool, and connected Cora. "Cora, come here quick, Anjik on Voeld has found something connected to the Asari ark."

Soon, running footsteps and Cora was beside her. "You found something that could help us find the Asari ark?"

Anjik looked to Cora. "That's the ark that's still missing? Then it must be from the Asari ark."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you, will head there as soon as possible." A pause. "And did you hear about the missing satellites?" the Angara shook her head, she hadn't heard. "I investigated, found them. And would like to return them. But with time being of the essence, could I have someone deliver them to Aya when we arrive? Sohkaa Esof? Had met him before."

Anjik replied. "Yes, that's a good idea. He's here, will be here for a few more days at the least." A pause. "Need to attend to something."

Sakura quickly replied. "Thank you." Anjik nodded once, and cut the transmission. Sakura looked at her omni-tool. "Kallo, take us to Voeld as fast as you can, the Resistance has found something that could help us find the Asari ark."

Kallo's reply was quick. "Will do, Pathfinder."

Sakura turned her attention to the vidcon pedestal. _SAM, contact Bain Massani. _

SAM intoned. _Connecting….connected. _

Bain Massani's image was on the other side. "Looks like your mission is done."

"Yes" Sakura sighed. "The thieves were...unfortunately our people. No Angara. They tried to kill us, instead we got them all. Taking the satellites to Voeld where Sohkaa Esof will transport them to Aya. Time is of the essence, the Resistance there found something that could help us find the Asari ark."

Bain swore. "Damn..." He paused. "On the bright side, the team Maariko sent are alive, in the med-bay being tended to. Will need to tell Maariko. Good luck with the Asari ark."

Sakura sighed. "Thanks. We need it."

* * *

They had arrived on Voeld, landed near Taerve Uni.

And the landing ramp was lowered.

Even in her armor and with Voeld's vault fixed, the planet was still so cold.

Sakura walked down the ramp with Cora and Jaal.

Sohkaa waited at the bottom with some other Angara. "Heard about the satellites. More than happy to take them to Aya with me."

Sakura stopped in front of him. "Inside the garage to the left coming up the ramp, Vetra, our Turian team member, is near them."

Sohkaa nodded. "Thank you." He headed up the ramp with the other Angara with him.

One of the Angara outpost guards approached her team. "They're waiting for you inside the large prefab structure."

"Thank you." Sakura and her team quickly headed to the large prefab structure.

Inside, one of the Angara waved her over, looking at his ushataliin. "The Resistance found this next to a crashed ship. And found the navpoint." He looked to the Pathfinder. "Its recognizable, one of our star systems. It's where your missing ark is."

Cora looked at the transponder device. "That is from an Asari ship...we're so close." She looked to Sakura. "We need to hurry, before we lose the chance!"

The Angara nodded. "Sending the navpoint to your omni-tool.

Sakura activated her omni-tool, she had received the navpoint. "Thank you." She turned to Cora. "Let's go!" The team headed back to the Tempest.


	6. Asari Ark and The Final Memory

They had arrived in the Valay system and found the Asari Ark, Leusinia, badly damaged.

Sakura, Cora, and Jaal boarded the Ark, and found out why it was so damaged. It was worse than just the Scourge, the elite Kett Decimation Hunters had been chasing them, inflicting damage every time they caught up. And the ark had Kett on-board as well.

And the Asari Pathfinder Matriarch Ishara had died when Sarissa Theris left her for dead to steal a Kett data module which had a map of pathways through the Scourge. And thus the Kett Decimation Hunters started hunting them down, wanting it back.

And now the flagship of the Decimation Hunters, a dreadnought just like the Verakan, had just arrived. Several drop-ships arrived at the hull breach, dropping off dozens of Kett including their leader- the Valiant.

The battle had been tough; but Sakura, her team, and allies were winning the fight. It was just a few Kett and the Valiant left.

Cora and Vederia Damali were mopping up the few remaining Kett, conserving their biotic energy.

Sakura herself and Jaal were dealing with the Valiant.

And the Valiant sounded desperate. "I want to please the Archon! Just give the 'Angara' to me, let me leave, and I'll let you have the ark. I hate to disappoint him."

Sakura glared, coming out of cover with her biotic aura alight. "The Archon's Sword begged like that, you know what happened to her? Blasted her with my rifle." She sent a biotic Lance at the Ascendant.

The Kett put up his orb just in time, blocking the orb. "I'll have to do this the hard way then. Prepare to-!" A biotic Charge slammed into his barrier, causing it to vanish into wisps of orange-red energy.

Cora landed on her feet. "Now you have to deal with three biotics, and an Angara. Bad day for you!"

Vederia sent a biotic Warp at the Ascendant far too fast for the Kett to react.

The orb struck the Kett and sent him flying backwards but kept himself upright in the air. He groaned as the biotic technique inflicted damage to his body at the point of impact. Moments later, he looked up in time to see the double biotic Throw, and didn't have time to react before he was struck and engulfed in a biotic explosion. The Ascendant was sent flying and landed painfully on the floor.

Vederia grinned. "That's what you get for messing with our ark!"

The Valiant tried to get up, almost fell flat on the floor, and activated the communications device on the arm part of his armor. "Forget capture! Launch everything! Kill the ark! Kill-" The sound of a biotic technique, Lance, and the Valiant looked up in time to take it to the face. His head was forced to the floor in a painful sounding smack.

Sarissa Theris walked to the Kett like a Huntress, a predator who knew what she was doing. With a gesture she picked up the Kett with a biotic technique, combination of Lift and Pull, and hurled the Kett out the gaping hole.

Sakura looked at the Kett now floating away from the ark flailing helplessly. "That's one way to take care of a problem. Throw it out the airlock, or in this case a giant gaping hole in the side of the ship."

Sarissa looked to the Decimation's flagship, everyone involved in the fight did so as well.

The Decimation's flagship launched dozens upon dozens of missiles which headed for the ark.

Instead of showing the slightest hint of fear, Sarissa walked to the edge like she knew what she was doing. "Like the Battle of Kerkis...there's still a chance!" She put up her hands to form a biotic barrier to shield the hole, and put in more power making it grow bigger.

Cora ran to her side, and did the same gesture, glowing with biotic energy. "Let me assist!"

Vederia joined them, same pose and glowing with biotics. "Same here! This ark is ours, and we need to save it!"

The missiles were halfway to the barrier, which had grown to gigantic size.

Sakura ran to them, and entered the same pose, flaring up her biotics. "I will assist. As the Human Pathfinder, it is my duty to do what I can do!"

The missiles were almost to the barrier.

Jaal joined the Pathfinder's side. "Allow me to help!" He flared up his bioelectricity, and the barrier started crackling with the electric energy.

Soon, the missiles hit the barrier, most exploding on contact. Some were redirected in directions away from the ark.

The last of them weren't just redirected, but sent back towards the enemy ship. They struck, and explosions lanced across the vessel and the running lights turned off.

SAM intoned. "Enemy vessel is crippled, systems offline."

The pilot came over the intercom. "Get ready for FTL!"

Sakura activated her omni-tool. "Kallo, disengage from the ark and follow wherever we're going."

Kallo replied. "Will be following."

Soon, the backdrop of space and the Kett ship disappeared, replaced by the blue FTL tunnel effect.

* * *

The Asari Ark and the Tempest had arrived in a nearby Angara controlled system, having went through pathways of the Scourge three times to make sure any pursuers were lost. And the position of Asari Pathfinder was given to Vederia Damali, due to what Sarissa did that left many believing her to be unfit for the role.

And now the Pathfinder team was back on-board the Tempest. Sakura had talked to everyone, except for Jaal who was in the tech lab.

Sakura walked to the door to the tech lab and it opened, she entered.

Jaal turned to her. "Darling one."

Sakura smiled. "How are things going?"

He smiled. "Great. And...I have made a gift for you." He picked up cloth that was hidden out of view carefully. And carefully unfolded it.

It was a rofjinn with a colorful design- white adorned with the pink petals of cherry blossoms.

Sakura's eyes widened with a big happy smile. She walked to Jaal. "That...is beautiful." She took it into her hands. It felt very soft. "Help me put it on, haven't worn a rofjinn before."

Jaal helped her put it on.

Sakura sighed happily. "It's so warm...and comfortable." She looked to Jaal with a smile and hugged him tightly. "This is great, thank you!"

Jaal hugged back. "Anything for you, darling one."

Sakura looked to Jaal's blue eyes, and stood up on her toes to kiss him tenderly on his lips. "I love you so much."

Jaal sighed. "I love you too, Sakura."

She released her embrace, and Jaal turned his attention to the nearby console, and Shelesh words on the screen. "Need to attend to this, Evfra's calling."

Sakura nodded. "Will leave you be, wouldn't want to keep him waiting too long. Might become 'Mr. Grumpy.'"

Jaal laughed. "He would, then someone would have a bad day."

Sakura walked out of the tech lab.

SAM intoned._ "The final memory has been unlocked." _

Sakura walked to the hall leading to the bridge. _"Then we'll go to the Nexus." _

* * *

Sakura Ryder had seen the last of the memories, which had unlocked a series of recordings at her father's terminal in the Hyperion in what used to be his quarters; and now was her quarters.

The memory and recordings from the Milky Way contained a horrific truth. In the Milky Way, every fifty thousand years, a threat called the Reapers ended all space-faring life.

The Andromeda Initiative wasn't just a colonization effort. It was also an effort to save the Milky Way species from extinction.

The horror didn't end with the final memory, the recordings contained messages and audio from, she could only guess, the invasion of the Milky Way by the Reapers. Among those messages were the Reaper attacks on Earth and Palaven, and a message from Liara T'Soni saying the Initiative could be the last of their peoples from the Milky Way.

The Pathfinder sat on the bed in her quarters, shoulders slumped with the weight of the reveal. _Is everything and everyone back home gone? Is everyone here in Andromeda the last of our people? _

SAM was heard in her head. _"I detect you are in distress. Would it help to talk to Jaal Ama Darav?" _

Sakura's eyes were on the floor. _"Yes, and have Cora be an escort to bring him here. Thanks, SAM." _

SAM was heard. _"Yes, Pathfinder." _

Sakura stood up from the bed and walked to her father's terminal. She brought up the messages related to the latest memory, the ones she saw were darkened.

'Pathfinder Alec Ryder After Wake-Up Log'

'The Benefactor'.

'Alliance S.O.S'.

'Turian S.O.S.'.

'Liara T'Soni transmission'.

There were two more below them-

She clicked on the next one. Titled 'Desperation'. She pressed on it and the audio started.

"They...collaborating with Reapers….believe they'll be...by working with them. Inform…Anderson…they...collaborators...us..."

_It's so broken up, I can't make much of it. _Sakura clicked on the last one- 'The Milky Way's final goodbye'.

She heard her father's voice. "This was...literally the final message from the Milky Way, it just goes dead after that, there was no further communications."

And the audio played. 'The Crucible was a trap. Heard there was a red energy gathering at the Crucible, spreading out, then static. We believed the Crucible would destroy the Reapers. Unfortunately, I am losing connections all over the galaxy. And it's heading straight for us. Godspeed to the Andromeda Initiative, you are our only hope. Jack sig-.' It was just static after that point.

Sakura turned off the display, tears clouding her vision and the reality of her position as Pathfinder fully sinking in.

The Andromeda Initiative was more than likely the last of those from the Milky Way.

Sakura heard footsteps and turned around, and Jaal was there.

Jaal stopped in front of her. "Heard you were in distress, is something wrong?"

Sakura sighed and hugged Jaal, resting her forehead in between his neck flaps, he hugged her back. "Just discovered...that the Initiative may be the last of my people. That some terrible menace might have gotten everyone back home."

Jaal was no stranger to shocking reveals, having had to deal with two- Exaltation and the Jardaan reveal. "I...am sorry. Don't know what to say..."

Sakura hugged him tight. "You being here is enough, thank you." She let the tears flow.

* * *

After some time together, Sakura and Jaal along with the rest of the team returned to the Tempest.

Then Sakura had ordered a course for Voeld, since there was always missions there. And a good time to vent, and kick some Kett ass.

Sakura stood on the bridge of the Tempest, watching the blue FTL tunnel effect, they were an hour from Voeld.

Suvi was heard. "Incoming transmission, S.O.S signal, patching it through."

A voice was heard, panicked and full of static. "Need assistance *static*. They're everywhere...*static*...sending navpoint."

Sakura turned to Suvi. "Any idea where it is coming from?"

Suvi replied. "Voeld, where we're going."

Sakura turned to Kallo. "Let's get there as quickly as possible."


	7. Lost

The Pathfinder brought the Nomad to a stop near the source of the signal and exited the vehicle along with Cora and Jaal.

SAM intoned. "The source of the signal is coming from the area ahead at the bottom of the hill."

Sakura walked to the hill leading downward, and saw a Kett base, but strangely, none outside. "That's...odd. No signs of a fight."

Cora stood to her left. "From my experience with my commando unit back home, these tended to be traps. My captain would say to exercise extreme caution."

Jaal stood to Sakura's right. "Cora's correct. Have seen this during my time in the Resistance."

Sakura went into thought. "I'll take point. Cora, take the middle, your biotics would enable you to react to any threat ahead or behind us. Jaal, you take the rear."

Cora nodded, readying her shotgun.

Jaal did likewise, reading his Lanat.

The team headed down the hill towards the base, which was rather large.

Sakura looked to a large attached structure far to the right of the entrance.

Jaal took notice of what she was looking at. "Launch bays for fighters or drop-ships."

Sakura led the team to the door, and it opened.

Unlike the outside, which showed no signs of a battle, the inside did. Grenade damage to the floor, walls pockmarked with plasma burns and holes. And ceiling panels broken loose.

"Something did happen, maybe the Kett were caught by surprise. Keep your guard up." She continued onward, the team in formation.

Jaal looked at some of the burns. "I recognize some of those. Bioelectric burns, still feeling a little static off of them."

Sakura took notice as well. "Maybe the Resistance was here, and ran into trouble." She saw mass accelerator holes as well. "Then Apex must have came, and then something went wrong..."

The team continued through more corridors, damage here and there.

The team entered the mess hall, which looked like someone used multiple biotic Singularities to make a mess of the place.

Cora walked to one of the tables, and saw it looked bent and burnt. "Blast damage, someone set off explosives in here." She looked around. "Have you noticed there's been no bodies? No Kett, Angara, or Initiative."

Jaal turned to her. "The Kett could have simply moved them. Another one of their tactics, makes it more terrifying for rookies especially since it screams 'trap' to them and their first instinct is usually to get as far away from there as possible."

Sakura nodded in acknowledgment. "All the more reason we need to stay on guard, never know what we're going to run into when it comes to the Kett."

SAM intoned. "The signal is located ahead beyond the large set of doors, and down the corridor."

"Thanks, SAM." Sakura readied her Sweeper. "Let's keep going and figure this out."

The team continued through the large doors into a large hallway.

With caution they walked down, the same damage along the floor and walls.

The door ahead opened to a large room.

Sakura walked in first, and it didn't have the damage, and several doors leading to areas beyond. "Have we caught up? Maybe they're in another room beyond one of those doors."

Cora was next in. "Possibly."

Sakura heard the door slam shut, and spun around.

Cora had her biotic aura alight.

Jaal wasn't with them, and some kind of sliding panel slid down the door. Sakura activated her comms, worry in her voice. "Jaal! Are you okay?!"

Jaal was heard, bringing her relief. "Yes. But this sliding panel appears to match those windows in that facility on Voeld."

Sakura activated her scanner and scanned it.

SAM intoned. "Jaal Ama Darav is correct. It would take an enormous amount of biotic energy to break it. Someone like Matriarch Tesuna has enough power to do so."

She looked to the impenetrable blue material over the door. "SAM, can you hack it open? Get into the mechanism?"

SAM's voice had become distorted. "Pathfinder...experiencing interference...can't...-tain connect-" SAM cut out completely.

"SAM?" No answer, she switched back to comms. "Jaal, go back to the mess hall, we're regrouping. I have a bad feeling about this."

Jaal was heard. "Will do, be careful."

Cora looked to the door to the left of where they had entered. "Saw a door at the junction we entered the mess hall through, should be connected to that door."

"Right, let's go!" Sakura ran to the door and it opened. She ran down the corridor, Cora hot on her heels.

Sakura's comms activated again, and Sakura heard weapons fire, Jaal was in the middle of a battle. "Sakura, it's more than just Kett! There's collaborators, maybe the same ones who helped the Kett take the Salarian ark, and they're-" He cried out in pain.

Panic spiked in Sakura's chest. "Jaal!"

His voice was weak. "Sakura…" Then silence.

"Jaal! Please respond!" Sakura flared up her biotic aura and ran faster, Cora doing likewise. "Whoever you bastards are, you're not having him!"

The two ran down the hall, and at the junction, then rushed through the door into the mess hall.

"Jaal!" Sakura scanned the room, and saw something beside a table and ran to it. He wasn't there, but his rofjinn, visor, and Lanat were. Some blue blood. And nearby a bloodstained firaan, his, covered with green blood along with a small poof of matching blood nearby. "No! Where could they-"

Cora had a hand on her shoulder. "Remember that structure to the right of the base? Bet that's where they're headed, to board a spaceship."

Sakura's determination was now alight. "Thanks, Cora!" She ran forward with great speed only a biotic with their aura alight would possess, Cora behind her.

Down the halls they ran, narrowly avoiding dead end corridors but getting slowed at the junctions as some doors turned out to lead to rooms, not hallways.

The desperation was thick when they burst into the hangar bays. She saw a Kett drop-ship straight ahead, and its thrusters roared to life.

Cora quickly put up a barrier, shielding herself and the Pathfinder from the superheated drop-ship exhaust.

Sakura slammed her hands on the barrier. "Jaal! No!" She quickly activated her comms. "Kallo!" At first, nothing but static. Then it cleared up moments later. "Kallo! They have Jaal!"

Kallo's tone was urgent, he was speaking swiftly like a Salarian in a hurry. "Taking off! Where's the vectors?"

SAM was heard. "Apologies, Pathfinder. There was interference, a jammer. But now it has cleared. Sending vectors, Kallo. As far as we know, Kett drop-ships have no FTL drives. And according to Resistance intel, opening its airlock hatch triggers an emergency pressure containment energy field."

The Tempest roared overhead in pursuit, Kallo was heard. "Thanks SAM. Gil; get Liam, Vetra, and Peebee prepared for high-speed extra-vehicular activity, time is critical."

Suvi's voice sounded distant. "Approaching, eight hundred meters and closing in."

Sakura sighed. They had no chance of escaping the Tempest. "Please get them..." Tears clouded her vision. "I don't want to lose Jaal like this...

Kallo was heard, his tone determined. "They're not getting away with one of our own."

And Liam whose voice was distant. "Here, in full extra-vehicular gear with Peebee and Vetra."

Suvi was heard. "300 meters and closing."

And Kallo. "Get ready by the airlock, jump onto the drop-ship when Suvi tells you to."

Liam was heard. "On it." And his and the others fading footsteps as they walked to the airlock door.

Suvi again. "200 meters and closing."

Kallo spoke. "I can only imagine their desperation. But we have to be quick, before Kett cruisers arrive. Or worse the Archon's flagship shows again." A shudder in his voice. "I hate that ship, and that bastard in it for what he did to my people, and for what he does to our allies as well."

Suvi was heard. "Everyone, get ready." A pause. "Fifty meters and closing." She counted down the distance, soon. "Ten meters. Nine. Eight. Seven. Careful, Kallo, at this speed.."

Kallo swiftly replied. "Ahead of you on that one, being careful."

Suvi was heard. "Six meters. Five meters"

Kallo spoke. "Get ready team. Opening airlock."

Liam came over the comms, his tone confident. "Ready to jump when you tell us to. We'll get him back, don't worry, Sakura."

SAM was heard over the comms. "Something is wrong, I am detecting a mass effect signature associated with...FTL drives."

Liam was heard. "If that's the case, it'll likely take a while to warm that up. We jump, cut the hatch open, then kill every single bony bastard, then cancel the warm-up!"

Suvi was heard. "Be quick, being caught outside during FTL transit is most certainly fatal." A pause. "Four meters." Several moments later, Kallo had been careful in getting close as to not sideswipe the smaller drop-ship. "Three meters."

Kallo spoke. "Team, get ready on Suvi's command."

Liam was heard, panic in his voice. "Something's wrong, it's-!"

Suvi's voice had horror in it. "It's jumping to FTL, trying to track!" A few seconds, and despair in her tone. "No! We lost it! We...I am sorry, Sakura. I am so sorry...we failed...I am sorry..."

"No...no!" Tears flowed down Sakura's cheeks. "Jaal...no..." She felt weak kneed and Cora pulled her into a tight hug.

Memories filled her mind of her times with Jaal, and everything felt as if it was falling apart.

And yet, Cora kept calm, seizing control of the situation. "There's evidence in the mess hall, primarily the blood. We need specialist teams here ASAP."

* * *

Hours later, they were back on-board the Tempest, now landed at Taerve Uni.

Cora was pacing back and forth in front of the med-bay.

Inside, an Angara as well as an Initiative specialist in DNA retrieval and analysis from evidence such as blood were at work with Lexi.

The Pathfinder had locked herself in her quarters, inconsolable. Her sobs made her heart hurt, they had been so close.

The other members of the team had taken it hard too. Kallo, Suvi, and the three who were going to jump onto the drop ship as well, they had been so Goddess-damned close to jumping onto it. If it weren't for that drop-ship's FTL drive, they would have succeeded.

The door opened, and Cora turned to Lexi. "Did they find anything?"

Lexi's face was solemn. "Yes. Follow me."

The Human biotic followed the Asari doctor into the med-bay, and the two specialists, both female, moved aside to let them see the screen they had pulled up.

The female Angara spoke first, yellow skin tone and had dark facial markings on her forehead which trailed out and down her neck flaps. "The blue blood you found earlier is Jaal's. Will let my partner explain the green."

The Initiative specialist, a female light-brown skinned red-headed Human. "The green blood...is Salarian. And it matches that of one of the collaborators. Medrow Aden's brother to be exact." She adjusted the screen so it showed who it belonged to. "Roraw Aden. Former STG." She turned to Cora. "If I remember correctly, Medrow was chucked into a cell and left to rot?" With Cora's nod, the red-head female continued. "The way things look, this appears to be a revenge driven plot to hurt the Pathfinder. And from the look of things...they succeeded."

Cora clenched her fists. "Bastards...they better hope I don't get my hands on them."

The Human female looked to her with sympathy. "If you do, feel free to tear them apart bit by bit if you want." She made a disgusted sound. "Kett collaborators...how can anyone collaborate knowing what they do to those they consider 'worthy' of Exaltation?"

Cora shook her head. "Don't know. Maybe desperation thinking they'll be spared?" She activated her comms. "SAM, find any traces?"

SAM intoned. "None I am afraid. Trail is stone cold."

"By the Goddess..." Cora sighed. She muttered to herself, rubbing her forehead. "Where to start...where to start..."

SAM intoned. "I would recommend contacting Evfra de Tershaav, Kandros, and Bain Massani."

Cora looked to the door, then back to the red-headed female. "Good idea. Thanks for the info, and for trying to help. Going to contact those that can help in the search."

The woman nodded. "Understood."

* * *

The interior of the drop ship was the same Kett green shade, lit by blue lighting.

The pilot was a Kett Destined, a visor across his eyes to assist in his duties.

Behind him in the troop hold several Kett soldiers plus some of the 'Salarian' collaborators who had assisted in the operation stood.

The drop-ship exited FTL flight. he Archon's Flagship, Verakan, loomed ahead.

The voice of the dock master came over the comms. "State your purpose."

The Kett Destined spoke, elation in his tone. "We really did it, captured this 'Angara' in the 'Pathfinder team'. Requesting permission to enter one of the hangar bays."

The dock master replied quickly. "Splendid, will inform the Archon immediately! Proceed to Docking Bay Four."

"Yes, ma'am!" He guided the drop ship to the docking bay, and landed in the hanger.

He opened the hatch, and heard the Archon over the comms. "Bring the 'Angara' out now. Want to see it for myself."

The Destined looked back to the soldiers and the 'Salarians'. "Take it outside. The Archon wants to see it."

"Yes, sir." One of the Anointed and his comrade picked up their captive and dragged him outside.

The Archon approached, and the Anointed laid the Angara onto the floor so his back was on the floor.

The Kett leader smiled wickedly. "I am impressed, to say the least." He approached the group and knelt in front of the Angara, grabbing his face and moving it around to see the scar on his cheek, then glanced over to the neck flap scar. "After what I saw about the Pathfinder via her memories...I can imagine the Pathfinder is feeling...loss and grief. And hope she feels those emotions good." He glanced to the other Kett. "Take it to the experimentation rooms near my private chambers. And put it in the stasis interrogation field." And eyes on the collaborators. "Escort those to one of the sleeping quarters and keep them under watch. I have more use of them."

His subordinates did as he told them. He stood up. "Things are turning around. I'll get what I want to know out of this 'Angara', then make it pay for all the trouble it put us through, then make it my new loyal Archon's Sword. And soon, the Kett will take all of Heleus."

* * *

Cora stood in front of the vidcon pedestal. "Ready now, SAM. Please record so the Pathfinder knows what's going on."

SAM intoned. "Will do. Connecting now."

Soon, the image of Evfra appeared on the left side, Bain Massani to the right side, and lat Kandros, the Turian leader of APEX on the other side of Cora.

Cora first spoke. "I'm sorry..."

Bain was heard. "Did something happen?"

Cora resumed. "Earlier, I was with the Pathfinder and Jaal on a mission. We landed on Voeld, investigated a Kett base that a distress signal came from. There was no Kett outside. And there was no bodies inside despite battle damage and bioelectrical burns on the walls." She steeled herself. "And when we got to a point, Sakura and I were separated from Jaal. And based on gathered evidence, this was all a revenge plot. Medrow Aden's brother got wounded by Jaal and shed blood, his firaan had the blood on it as well. They took him and fled in the drop-ship before we could catch him. And then...Kallo and Suvi their best to catch them, but unfortunately that drop-ship had an FTL drive...and they got away." She sighed. "Alert everyone, we're not giving up!"

Evfra was first to speak. "Skkutting stars...he's our best soldier." His expression was saddened, but there was determination. "We won't let them have him without a fight. Will be alerting the Resistance."

Kandros was next. "Spirits...will alert APEX and the Outposts."

Evfra turned to the Turian. "Will upload relevant info that should assist your outposts and APEX."

Kandros nodded. "Thanks. Will make sure all Outposts and teams are informed."

Bain spoke next, his expression of sadness. "I...sorry doesn't cover how I feel about this. What the Pathfinder must be going through...wait until I arrive. We'll cover more ground with the cruiser's FTL speed. I swear we won't let them have Jaal forever, or make him one of them."

Cora looked at all three. "Thank you. This is not easy, but I refuse to quit. It's one of the main Asari Commando doctrines- never quit, no matter how hopeless it gets. Because there is always hope, even when things appear dark." She looked to the holographic console on the pedestal. "If you don't have anything else to say, dismissed. Have to make another call."

"Understood." Kandros's image blinked out.

"May the stars be with you." Evfra's image blinked out as well.

"We will be there shortly, hang in there." Bain's image did likewise.

Cora was surrounded by silence except for muffled conversations in the distance. "SAM, contact Sahuna Ama Darav."

SAM intoned. "Connecting."

Soon, Sahuna's image appeared on the other side. "Cora?" She sounded surprised. "Hope things are going well with Sakura and Jaal."

Cora looked up to her, and Sahuna's expression changed to that of concern. "Things...are not going well at all, things have gone just as bad as they could go."

Sahuna had a look of worry on her face. "What happened? Are they okay?"

Cora shook her head. "We responded to a distress signal on Voeld, tracked it down to a Kett base. And we walked into a trap. The Kett, and the brother of the Salarian Kett collaborator Sakura had thrown into a jail cell took Jaal. We came this close to getting him back. Kallo and Suvi had pulled the Tempest right up beside the drop-ship. Liam, Vetra, and Peebee were ready for extra-vehicular activity. Then it jumped to FTL, and we lost the trail." She sighed, her breath shuddering. "I am so sorry, Sahuna."

"No..." Sahuna looked like she needed to sit down somewhere. "No..." She started to sob, tears streaming down her face. And hand over her mouth.

Cora felt hot tears pricking her own eyes. "I'm so sorry. We'll get him back, I promise. Bain Massani and that cruiser of his will help us."

Sahuna fought to keep her voice steady, thick with tears. "Excuse me, need to go." Her image blinked out.

Cora felt she wanted to break, but for the sake of the team, she had to stand strong. Drack couldn't handle all of this on his own, even if he was a thousand years and six centuries old and counting.

First things first, she needed to check on the well-being of the team and Tempest crew.

* * *

Jaal slowly awoke, and shivered, he felt cold.

And realized her couldn't move his arms or legs. He opened his eyes.

He took in his surroundings, distorted and hazed over slightly be some kind of red-orange energy field.

The realization and despair of where he was at hit him. He was on-board the Archon's flagship, and the room looked strangely familiar.

His heart was beating faster as terror set in. "No!"

He struggled against the bindings in the energy field, but they were made of energy and barely budged. "No!" He looked around as much as the field would allow him, his voice full of terror and despair. "Sakura! Where are you?! Please! Help!" Tears of fear stung his eyes, and rolled.


	8. Suffering

Cora looked at the small red dwarf shining, almost sadly, in the darkness surrounded by several planets and the star-field. A perfect representation of their current situation.

Ahead and above them Bain Massani''s cruiser, A New Hope, flew traveling at the same pace as the Tempest.

It had been a day since they got back on the Tempest after the mission.

The entire team had taken it hard. Especially Liam, Vetra, and Peebee; they were all suited up, geared up, ready for a rescue mission only for the drop-ship to escape their grasp.

Liam was doing vigorous physical training in the garage, she needed to check on him to make sure he wasn't pushing himself too hard.

Vetra was trying to assist in finding Jaal using her contacts, things were that desperate. But she needed to check on her Turian friend to make sure she wasn't pushing too hard either.

Peebee had buried herself into her Remnant research, and Cora had encouraged her Asari friend to do so, and to not be hard on herself. That none of it was her fault.

Drack, like her, was trying to hold everything and everyone together. While it was difficult to tell, it was all in his tone, and he said that when they find the 'sorry pyjaks', he would like to crush at least one with his hammer the 'slow and painful way'.

Kallo and Suvi had taken it the hardest out of the Tempest crew, they, like the Pathfinder team, were so close to success only for it to escape from them. The tone of their voices told it all. Likewise for Gil, who was coordinating with them.

And Lexi too, but she was holding it together for everyone's sake.

And Sakura Ryder herself had taken it the worst out of everyone, thankfully she was a little better. Cora had hugged her. But seeing her eyes red from crying tugged at her heartstrings. And she had the rofjinn Jaal had made her in her bed. And the Pathfinder even called her 'like a sister to her'. Bittersweet, could have been under better circumstances.

That bastard brother of Medrow better be praying to whatever deity he prayed to, because if she and her biotics got ahold of him, he'll wish Drack had killed him instead.

Cora activated her omni-tool. "SAM, any new leads?"

SAM intoned. "Unfortunately, no. The trail is still as cold as the void between star systems."

Cora sighed. _We need to hurry, the more time passes, the less likely we'll find Jaal alive. Or worse the more likely he'll be Exalted._

* * *

Jaal still hung suspended in the stasis field.

A Kett Destined stood in front of a console, presumably what controls the field, and the Archon stood in front of the Angara, a smile on his sinister face.

And he spoke. "You must by now realize where you are." He gestured to the area around. "My flagship which you escaped with the Pathfinder last time you were here." He paused, letting things sink in. "And now, the reason I am here currently and you are in that field." He begun to pace. "Eighty years ago, we destroyed your people's military fleets. And yet your people continue to resist. Many resistance groups cropped up like vermin out of the metalwork. Then around five years ago, they started acting more coordinated. Almost as if there was some kind of major change. A central leader. Someone getting them together and guiding them." He looked at Jaal, irritation on his face. "Tell me why is that!"

Jaal glared. "I will never betray the Resistance or my people! And I'll never betray my allies! Whatever you do, it's not going to work!"

The Archon turned to his fellow Kett at the terminal. "Do it, low level."

Jaal grunted as an electric shock coursed through his entire body.

The Archon grinned. "Want to know how the mechanism works?" He paused, and Jaal didn't say anything. "I used the same field on your 'Moshae'." He paused to let it sink in. "It uses your people's bioelectric field, turns it on whoever is in the field. I will just say the more you resist, the worse it is going to get. And trust me, you are going to crack one way or another and sing."

Jaal snarled. "I will never talk! I won't give you anything on the Resistance. Or anything that would hurt my people. Or my allies."

The Archon grinned, motioning to the Kett at the terminal. "Bring up the holographic display of Heleus."

The Kett did so, a holographic screen came up with the map of the Heleus cluster.

And the Archon manipulated the map, highlighting hidden areas.

Jaal gasped when he highlighted two- one was where the cruiser that Evfra would have used if things kept going as badly as they were before had been, and was now Bain's cruiser. And the other was Aya.

The Archon turned to the Angara. "Tell me what those hidden areas are. And why your people work so hard to hide them. Has to be something there."

Jaal stayed silent.

"Not talking. Then..." He gestured to the Kett at the controls. "This time, do it higher, mid-level."

Jaal gritted his teeth as the electricity coursed through his body, but it became too much and he screamed in agony.

* * *

Sakura stood on the pedestal in the bridge of the Tempest.

Now the two ships were flying by a deep blue star. Almost the shade of Jaal's skin tone. And tears formed before she wiped them away.

It had been almost four unimaginably long days. She hadn't slept since the mission. And was feeling it. But she didn't want to sleep, she knew the things that would visit her dreams.

She heard footsteps and turned around.

Cora had a look of concern on her face. "Sakura, what is the last time you slept?"

The Pathfinder sighed. "Not since before the mission."

Cora looked her over. "You need to get some sleep, it's not healthy staying up this long after all that has happened."

Sakura looked down. "I know...but I know what I'll dream of if I sleep…"

SAM was heard over their comms. "Pathfinder, Cora. Incoming message, important."

Sakura ran to the nearby message terminal with Cora beside her. She saw the new message and brought it up.

* * *

Message from New Tuchanka: Possible leads!

To: Sakura Ryder

From: Nakmor Clan

Pathfinder,

We of the Nakmor clan believe we have found important leads that could lead to the discovery of the whereabouts of Jaal Ama Darav.

During a routine patrol, a group of scouts saw one Kett ship firing at another. And one of our vessels in orbit, the pilot swore she saw one ship firing at another as they flew through the Scourge and were damaged. They were so preoccupied with fighting each other one almost rammed her, unaware she was even there.

They located the crash sight, there's fighting going on and off between survivors of both vessels, one side has set up a camp outside. But it is not known what's going on, our scouts are keeping their distance until your arrival.

A navpoint is embedded below, go there and you'll find our scouts who will then guide you to the crash site in a stealthy manner.

{Crashed Kett ships navpoint}

The Nakmor Clan of New Tuchanka, who wish for the best for you.

* * *

_Jaal… _Sakura activated her omni-tool, and opened the comms to Bain Massani. "Received a message from Clan Nakmor on Elaaden, possible leads! Let's get there quickly, and we're going in one of your shuttles, far faster."

Bain was heard. "That's good to hear. We'll head there, full speed ahead."

Kallo was heard. "That's a relief." He piloted the Tempest close to Bain's cruiser, and they both jumped to FTL speed, reaching forty two light years per day quickly. "ETA twenty hours. Would be days otherwise."

Sakura sighed, turning to Cora. "Might be time to get rest now."

Cora nodded. "Yes. I'll be doing my biotic meditations in your quarters as well. Will wake you if it looks like you're having a nightmare."

Sakura's smile was weary. "Thank you."

* * *

Jaal shivered in the field. _How long has it been? Days? _

It wasn't just enough for the Archon to use the field to turn his own bioelectricity against him. He also subjected him to a full two days of complete sensory deprivation. Unable to see, hear, feel, anything. A horror he didn't want to experience again.

He shook, his breaths ragged. He hurt everywhere.

His thoughts drifted to his darling one Sakura Ryder. _What is she going through? Not knowing...considered to be worse than physical pain in many cases. _

His truemother Sahuna and his family. His heart ached at the hurt she and his family must be going through.

And his friends on the Tempest, the Resistance, and elsewhere.

The Archon entered the room, the same Kett from before heading to the control terminal.

Jaal shivered.

And the Archon stopped in front of him. "Ready to talk?"

Jaal glared. "Like I said before, I'll never tell you anything."

The Archon glared. "Last chance."

Jaal remained silent and defiant.

The Archon waited a long while, then stepped in front of Jaal, grabbed him by the chin and pulled down so their eyes met. "You will know pain like no other."

He looked at the Kett by the console. "Turn it up to max." He took steps back.

The Kett did so, interfacing with the console.

Jaal tried to brace himself, but it was far too much. A pain so great it felt like his body was tearing apart. He screamed in absolute agony at the top of his lungs, his throat surely raw from the screaming.

Then what felt like an eternity later, darkness.

* * *

Sakura ran into a room, and saw Jaal in a stasis field, she had heard him screaming in agony from who knows what kind of torture he was suffering. And the Archon nearby. "Jaal!" She tried to run to him but froze in place, unable to move. _What is this? Some kind of stasis field? SAM! _No answer.

And the Archon had the syringes. "Afraid you were going to be too late to the show. But now, watch as I Exalt the 'Angara'."

Jaal looked to Sakura, fear in his eyes and voice shaking in terror. "Please...don't let him do this to me..."

Sakura screamed. "No! I won't let you take him from me!" She tried to break free, but she couldn't. And she tried to call on her biotics. Nothing. She screamed in anguish.

The Archon grinned. "To Exaltation." He stabbed the needles into Jaal's chest.

Jaal screamed in agony.

A distant voice. "Sakura!"

Sakura looked around. "Cora?"

Jaal was screaming, twitching and convulsing as black lines spread and his bones cracked and broke.

Now louder. "Sakura! Wake up!"

Everything fell away, and Sakura drew a gasp of air, her eyes snapping open to Cora.

She had a worried look on her face. "Sakura, are you okay?"

"Yes" the Pathfinder sighed. "Nightmare."

"I know." She paused. "We'll be at Elaaden in about an hour. Best to start preparing soon."

"Thank you." She looked to the space to the side on her bed where Jaal usually slept, and pulled her cherry blossom adorned rofjinn close and hugged it tightly. She could still feel him in the rofjinn, the work he put into it.

An hour later, Sakura Ryder was in her armor, weapons ready, and with Cora Harper and Nakmor Drack in the garage of A New Hope.

Bain Massani's team consisted of himself, Taelin Uji, and Matriarch Tesuna.

Ferro Hikaru, red-headed with a dark brown skin tone, walked to one of the two shuttles, the Initiative shuttle, the other was an Angaran drop-ship. "Ready? Let's go!"

Everyone headed to the shuttle and entered.

Sakura strapped herself into the seat, Cora sat next to her. Taelin and Tesuna took another pair of seats while Drack and Bain took the overhead handlebars.

The hatch closed and Ferro was heard speaking to the pilots. "Ready for departure."

The ramp lowered, allowing a view of the stars and Elaaden below, and Ferro guided the shuttle out and into its atmosphere, straight for the navpoint site.

Ferro carefully guided the shuttle to a landing near the Nakmor Scout camp, and gently landed the craft, powering down the engines. "I'll wait here for your return."

Bain smiled in her direction. "Your flying is always great, thanks!"

The pilot looked back to him, a warm smile. "Anytime!"

The two teams left the shuttle, and the four Nakmor scouts approached.

The female of the group stepped forward. "Nakmor Huyrloc here. Glad you received our message."

Sakura stepped forward. "Thank you, we had literally nothing before you gave us that lead."

The Krogan looked over over. "I've seen you before. You stood so tall and strong. And now I see an obvious weariness in your stance. What happened to Jaal, it's hitting you hard."

Cora looked in the Krogan scout's direction. "You have no idea how hard, hurts me seeing it. Which is why we're going to do this. And when we find the sorry Goddess-damned brother of Medrow, and whoever else is behind this, they're going to wish they never signed onto the Andromeda Initiative in the first place."

Sakura replied. "Please lead the way."

The Krogan nodded once and motioned for the team to follow. "Everyone else, stay here. We're not here to fight, or draw attention."

As they walked to the crash site, Bain glanced to the Krogan. "Any idea what we're walking into?"

"Yes." The Krogan looked at him for a moment. "The Kett crashed. And the fighting has been going off and on for days around their ships. It is like they come out, fight, and then retreat. The survivors have been dwindling in number since we sent the message twenty hours ago. There used to hundreds of survivors. Last check two hours ago was fifty. And the last check revealed one side set up a 'camp' in the barest sense of the term."

So that means..." Bain paused. "By now there can't be many left anymore? And they're stranded here too."

"Yes." The Krogan chuckled at the Kett's predicament. "If it wasn't for the fact you're going there to kick some Kett ass, the desert will turn them into some very dry Kett indeed, and they'll be food for the wildlife in no time."

Bain had a slight smile. "Serves those assholes right. Either they stay and fight us and die. Or run and perish in the desert."

Gunfire was heard, Kett weapons fire.

The Krogan halted. "Around those giant rocks, you'll see the crashed ships, and hopefully the leads you need." She turned to where her camp was. "This is as far as I'll go. Will wait for you so I can guide you back."

Sakura looked at her. "Thank you." She readied her weapon, Bain doing so as well. And they along with their teams headed onward.

When they made their way around the large rocks, which were almost mountains in size, they saw the crashed Kett ships. Cruiser sized vessels had crashed in the distance with quite some space between the two.

And sure enough there was Kett killing Kett with a tiny encampment nearby.

Drack chuckled. "Bad blood between them? That makes it interesting then!" He drew his hammer. "Let's get 'em!"

Tesuna readied her Disciple shotgun, her blue skin and white markings on her brows and chin sticking out in the light and environment. "Will keep my biotics in check, don't want to damage something we need."

Sakura nodded. "Let's go!"

The teams ran straight for the Kett fighting each other. There was only a dozen, six fighting six. Some turned their attention to the teams, and were shot or blasted with biotic orbs.

Soon, it was down to three.

Drack smacked one away with a mighty blow from his hammer, sending the Kett flying

Taelin looked through his sniper scope, his dark green skin tone visible even through his helmet. And squeezed the trigger on his sniper rifle. And the unfortunate Kett was blasted, sent flying to the desert floor dead.

Another was blown away by Tesuna's shotgun.

And the last tried to run from the team, only to be ensnared by a biotic Pull from Tesuna, and held in midair while Sakura and Bain unloaded into the helpless Kett before Tesuna allowed the Kett's lifeless body to fall.

With the Kett no longer moving, their corpses baking in the heat, the teams searched.

Taelin's Salarian speed and eyes while searching the area around the crates allowed him to quickly see a datapad that had been on the crates which had tipped over, dropping it into the sands which had partially covered it over. "Over here." He gently picked up the datapad. The heads-up-display on his helmet indicated a signal coming from it. "This has to be it!"

Sakura ran to him.

SAM was heard. "Taelin is correct. There is a signal coming from this datapad. I can not hack it. It is locked in an unusual way. Recommend heading back to the Tempest for further investigation."

The Salarian handed the datapad to the Pathfinder. "Best if your team and crew deal with whatever locked this datapad. And you have SAM as well."

Sakura took it. "Thank you." She looked to where they had come from. "Let's head back, we need to be quick."

The teams headed back, following the scout back to camp, and Sakura with her team headed back to the Tempest.

Back on-board the Tempest, Sakura took the datapad to Suvi Anwar.

She stood up from her seat. "Heard from SAM about the datapad, let me have a look." She took the datapad, and looked it over. "Hmmmm...it is biometrically locked. No wonder SAM couldn't hack it. I recommend taking this to Lexi. Those genetic codes you scanned back on Voeld, those should be handy. And Lexi's been doing research on Kett genetic codes."

Wasting no time, Sakura headed straight to the med-bay. She approached Lexi. "Lexi, can you use your sequencing of the scanned Kett DNA to unlock this?"

Lexi looked at the datapad. "This would take time."

Suvi came over the comms. "Maybe a brute force hack?"

Lexi's tone was skeptical. "I don't think that will work, or will take far too long."

SAM intoned. "I can try the different combinations, give me a few minutes." He then proceeded to do so, and minutes later. "Found a combination that works."

Symbols flashed on the datapad.

SAM was heard. "No messages or logs. It does contain a signal locked on to a transmission."

Sakura had a look of concern. "Could that comprise the Tempest?"

SAM quickly replied. "This is just a receiver. It poses no risk."

A voice, unmistakably Kett, was heard over the datapad comms. "The Archon has strayed away from the path of true Kett. If he does not come back to the path we are meant to follow, Exalting the Heleus Cluster's lifeforms, he will need to be destroyed. Who is willing to stand behind me if that time comes?"

Suvi was heard over the comms again. "I've tracked the signal's source to Eos, once we get there we can get a closer scan of exactly where on Eos it is."

"Thanks, Suvi." She looked to Lexi. "Thank you." _"And thank you, SAM." _She quickly dashed back to the bridge. "Contact Bain."

Suvi established the connection and his image appeared on the communications screen.

Sakura looked at Bain. "The datapad, it has a signal coming from Eos, we must head there quickly. I feel we're very close, I can just feel it."

Bain nodded. "Same here, it's like it is pulling us there. Get ready for FTL transit."

Kallo guided the Tempest so they could once again follow A New Hope's FTL wake, and both ships entered FTL.

Sakura sighed. _Jaal, we're coming for you! We won't let them make you into one of them! _

* * *

Jaal slowly awoke, and realized he was no longer in the stasis field. He was laying on some ice cold metal table.

He shivered and looked down, and saw he was naked. And tried to move but he was restrained by restraints at his wrists and ankles. And he felt a sense of weakness he knew was from a lack of solar energy.

Jaal looked around as much as he could.

He saw other tables, and others laying on them. Angara, Salarians, Humans, and others too. All laying deathly still, unmoving, blood and bones everywhere.

Despair set in, he was in the labs, where he saw those Salarians being cut open.

His heart raced, his breathing quickened. "No!" He screamed, and struggled fruitlessly against his restraints. "Sakura! Where are you?" Tears in his eyes. "Please! I don't want to go like this!" They rolled and he sobbed.


	9. Warming a Cold Trail

Sakura sat on her bed, looking at her cherry blossom adorned rofjinn held in her hands. Something she did often since the mission where everything went wrong, where Jaal was taken.

_Jaal, I miss you so much… _Her heart hurt terribly at what he must be going through, tears escaped her eyes.

They were a day and a half away from Eos. Forty two light years per day did wonders for travel times, but it wasn't fast enough, not while Jaal was in the filthy clutches of the Kett.

* * *

Jaal still was strapped on the table when he heard footsteps approaching.

And the Archon's voice. "I see you are awake. Good."

Jaal saw the Archon's ugly mug. "You skkutter! Sakura and Bain are coming for me, you better count your numbered days!"

The Archon chuckled. "I doubt they'll find me, I made sure to move to a system they've never been to."

Jaal tried to keep a defiant facade despite the rising fear. "Never underestimate those you believe are below you."

The Archon merely ignored him. "First, I want to see what is inside of you, anything that is different from others of your kind."

Jaal's breathing quickened. _Skkutting stars...no...Sakura, please hurry! _

The Archon continued. "Then you will be patched back up and allowed to heal. And I will give you another chance to give me the information I desire. Then...finally, you will join my side as my Sword, a replacement for the one you and the Pathfinder killed on Khi Tasira. And you will be allowed to keep your bioelectrics, something that will be useful."

Jaal whimpered. "No...no!" He struggled against his restraints to no avail, his voice filled with fear. "Sakura! Help!"

The Archon motioned to a Kett out of his view. "You may begin now."

The Kett Destined approached the table on the other side of the Archon, dressed in what appeared to be some kind of Kett equivalent of a medical coat to identify him as a scientist. "Administering paralytic now."

Jaal felt the sting of an iv tube being put in, and he soon found himself unable to move or anything, completely paralyzed.

When the Kett scientist cut into his flesh with the scalpel, he felt every bit of it. It was nothing but pain and agony for hours as he was cut open, his rib-cage opened. He was screaming in his mind, his words and screams trapped with no escape. He couldn't move an inch, only able to watch in a reflective surface on the ceiling as he was cut open. The blood loss was countered by blood transfusion.

The Archon looked curiously at his insides. "Nothing from the usual...then that means nothing needs to be changed regarding the Exaltation fluid. Good." He paused. "Patch it back up, we need to let it heal. Then we may resume interrogation. Then Exaltation."

The Kett scientist did so, and it was more agony and pain until he was put together again.

After it was all done, everything faded out.

* * *

Sakura sat in the seat of the Initiative shuttle they used back on Elaaden. Only difference in the team was she brought Peebee instead of Drack.

And now the shuttle was flying over the surface of Eos near Prodromos.

SAM came over the comms of the team and the pilot's comms on the terminal. "The signal is coming from a cave a few kilometers north of Prodromos."

The signal appeared on the pilot's navigation systems on the terminal, Ferro headed for the signal's source.

Sakura sighed. "I hope this turns up something...if not..."

Bain looked to her, a reassuring smile on his face. "I am sure it will. I have a feeling something's going on with the Kett, have seen infighting like this happen before. So my hope? We find whoever is against the Archon, then pull an 'enemy mine' with them and get Jaal back. Optional is to kick their butts when they do turn on us afterward, or we can just haul ass out of there."

Sakura looked to him. "Me too."

Ferro was heard. "At the source of the signal, it's within the cave, landing at the mouth of it." She guided the shuttle to a landing at the entrance to the cave and opened the hatch.

Sakura stood up from her seat and readied her Remnant Sweeper assault rifle. "Let's go!" She headed out, followed by her team along with Bain and his team.

They headed into the cave, and soon came upon an opening. And Kett were on the raised ledge and took notice.

Tesuna immediately brought up her biotic barrier, shielding everyone from the Kett plasma fire.

Sakura and the team returned fire, Cora used her biotics. And soon, it was over.

SAM intoned. "Signal is coming from the ledge above."

Sakura led the way up the natural ramp up to the ledge, and activated her scanner, scanning the piece of Kett technology that was emitting the signal. "Getting anything, SAM?"

Sam intoned. "Yes. Getting another source, not too far from here."

Sakura looked to the teams gathered. "Then let's head to the next."

* * *

When Jaal awoke, the paralytic had worn off. He was able to move.

And all the words and screams now had an outlet. "Sakura! Anyone! Please! Put a stop to this!"

No one, except the Kett, heard him.

He lost his voice from the screaming, throat bloody and raw, and tears streaming from his eyes.

* * *

The team was gathered around the object of interest, the third relay.

SAM intoned. "Tracking...strong and unobstructed. This must be the source of the signal."

Fiery hope ignited in Sakura's chest. "Let's go, and get to this!"

Soon, they were back on-board the shuttle, racing to the source.

Tesuna opened the hatch. "If there's hostiles, let me do a 'Biotic Airdrop' on them. Was a Commando for a few centuries before I became a Justicar."

Ferro spoke. "Confirmed hostiles. Get ready to jump in 3, 2, 1!"

Tesuna leaped when they were over the signal source, enshrouded in biotics.

Moments later, the sound of a mighty biotic blast.

Ferro was heard. "Tesuna nailed them, no hostiles detected!" She brought the shuttle to a landing in front of the building.

Tesuna stood upright and turned to face the departing teams, standing in a small crater and dead Kett littering the landscape, broken and mangled by Tesuna's attack. "Got them good, they never expected it."

"Thanks, Tesuna. Let's go!" Sakura ran into the building followed by her team along with Bain and his team.

Inside, no Kett, just some terminals. And each of the three activated gave the same voice, possibly the same individual.

"The Archon has strayed from the path of true Kett. His obsession with the Remnant has clouded his mind and his judgment."

"The Archon only wants power for himself and those loyal to him. He has cut off all communications with Sarhesen and the Senate. This raises questions as to his real motives."

"Where will the Archon turn his attention to once he achieves his goals? Our home and our worlds could be in danger."

Bain looked at Sakura. "Looks like I was right on the 'division' part...my best guess is we should look around, maybe there's a way to contact this individual."

Sakura noted the large terminal on the wall to the right of the entrance.. "Maybe that console?" She walked to it and pressed a blinking button.

A holographic image popped up over the console. The Kett observed them, and spoke, her vocal tone identifying herself as female. "Call me Primus." She looked to the Pathfinder. "I can offer something."

Sakura tensed. "Something that will have a catch."

"No." the Primus said, her tone direct. "There is no catch. I saw what the Archon saw in your memory flashes. And one of my most loyal followers is now spying on the Archon on-board his flagship. And fed me intel he has your Angara lover. Time is running short, but I can get you and a team to the ship, and to the Angara in time."

Sakura had a look of disbelief. "Why are you helping us like this? Being so nice?"

The Primus continued, Sakura swore she saw the Kett's severe expression soften. "For the lesser races like yours, and all the other races, something like that would be hard. And I can tell from looking at you, Kett are observant."

Sakura hadn't realized her stance wasn't strong and sturdy. "Any other reasons?"

The Primus continued, her expression serious. "You may have noticed by now, the Archon is Remnant tech obsessed and wants to gain power for himself. Cut off communications with the Senate on Sarhesen." She paused. "What happens when the Archon gets his goals? What about our home and worlds? Would he attack them? He could become a dangerous threat to the Kett Empire as we know it." She paused. "I, and my followers, are terrified of what the Archon has planned." She looked to Sakura, Her expression deadly serious. "And we only have, at most, twenty five hours before the Archon Exalts the Angara, and gains a powerful new soldier."

Sakura gasped in horror. "No...the Tempest won't get there in time."

Bain looked at the Primus. "Neither will my ship, because we don't know where the bastard is."

The Primus smiled, this time a genuine 'I know where that bastard is, and I want to help' kind of smile. "I know where he and his flagship are. I didn't come here without a plan." A pause. "You have a stealth ship, correct? Otherwise it would be impossible to approach the flagship."

Sakura nodded wordlessly.

"Good." The Primus continued, activating the holographic display on the arm part of her armor, a Kett omni-tool equivalent. "I have five codes to send to you. One is the IFF code taken from one of our cruisers that was part of the Archon loyal forces. Destroyed the vessel, they won't be wise to its destruction yet. The second is the docking codes for the flagship. Third the coordinates to exactly where the Archon's flagship is. And last, but not least, coordinates to our meeting place in the next star system over, and coordinates to a nearby system to where the Archon's ship is located. For your friend." She looked to Bain, then to Sakura. "I do require connection codes so I can send."

_SAM. Set up the firewalls so she can't access anything but send._ Sakura paused and SAM confirmed them in place. "Sending now."

The Primus glanced at her. "Received. Sending the codes."

Sakura looked at her omni-tool screen, and clicked on where the Archon's flagship was. It was on the other side of the cluster, just off Initiative and even Angaran star charts. "We'll never get there in time, not even Bain's cruiser is fast enough."

"Mine will be." The Primus smiled, the same kind as before. "Long range FTL. I will just push it beyond its normal limits, we'll be there in twenty four hours. It will be close."

Emotions warred inside of Sakura. Part of her was like 'Don't trust the Kett.' But another part of her would do anything, even trust a Kett, to get Jaal back. "Thank you, from the bottom of my heart."

The Primus spoke, her tone and facial expression serious. "Don't get used to this. Once this is over, irrelevant of your success or failure, we'll be enemies again."

"I know." Sakura looked to Bain, omni-tool still active. "Sending you the coordinates to those star systems."

Bain activated his omni-tool. "Got them, thanks."

Sakura turned to the Primus. "We'll get going now."

"Be quick. Every second brings failure closer." Her holographic image blinked out.

The teams quickly left, boarded the shuttle, and Ferro took off far quicker than normal, having been told of what's at stake. Returned to the cruiser. Sakura and her team, along with Bain Massani, Tesuna, and Taelin went to the Tempest.

It was only a few minutes flight via A New Hope's FTL wake before they arrived at their meeting place.

And saw the Primus's cruiser.

Suvi spoke. "Incoming transmission, patching it through."

The communications screen popped up, the Primus's face visible. "Get ready for Long Range FTL."

Kallo piloted the Tempest so it was to the rear of the Primus's cruiser, A New Hope nearby to also ride the FTL wake.

The Primus's ship jumped to long-range FTL mode, the other two following in the wake.

Sakura gripped the pedestal railing tightly. _Jaal, we're coming for you, and we're getting you out of there! We're getting you back!_

* * *

Jaal awoke, still on the cold metal table. And heard approaching footsteps.

And saw the Archon's ugly face. "One last chance. Give me the information on the Resistance, and the hidden areas, that I desire."

Jaal glared. "I will never betray my people, no matter what you do."

The Archon waved his scientist over, "Do it."

The Kett Destined picked up a syringe.

The Archon grinned. "Last one we did this to sang and gave the locations of several of your hidden towns. And you too will sing to us the information we need."

_Stars...is it… _He felt the pain of the needle, and something being injected.

His senses seemed to go into overdrive. Everything sounded louder and more sensitive, even trying to get free from the restraints hurt much more than normal.

The Archon's wicked grin was sickening, and his voice sounded much louder than before. "Last chance. Otherwise it is really going to hurt."

Jaal glared. "Same as before, I would never betray my people."

The Archon looked to the scientist. "Do it."

Jaal felt the blade on the flesh of his arm, it cutting in, and felt pain so great he screamed out loud.

* * *

Sakura was now in full armor with her weapons on her back magnetic attachments.

They were so close now, it had been more than a week since Jaal was captured. But now, they were going to get him back.

Suvi was heard. "Incoming transmission, patching it through."

The Primus was on the communications screen. "Before your stop, here's where on the Archon's ship your Angara will be." She interfaced with her omni-tool equivalent.

Sakura checked her omni-tool and saw she got the location. "Thanks."

The Primus's look and tone were deadly serious. "If the Angara is not there...then you are too late." A pause. "And the Archon, there's a reason I haven't tried to kill him. He is far too powerful to fight alone. Beware. I am uncertain if even your most powerful biotics would be a match alone."

Tesuna, who had been standing combat ready nearby, looked at the Kett. "I fought an Ardat-Yakshi several hundred years before I joined up for the Andromeda Initiative. And they grow more powerful with every life they take. I will take your warning seriously, who knows what kinds of monsters are out there in the universe?"

The Primus nodded once. "You are very wise." She paused. "Bain, we're close to the nearby star system."

"Thanks." Bain opened the communications to the pilot of his ship. "Drop out of FTL, and wait for the Tempest." He turned off the communications on his omni-tool. "They'll wait for us here."

Kallo was heard. "We're getting close, engaging stealth systems."

The Primus had her attention on Sakura. "About time for your stop too. I sincerely wish you good luck." A pause. "On the count of three. Three. Two. One."

Kallo flew the Tempest to the side, leading them to fall out of the long range FTL wake.

They dropped into the system, and it was one with a red giant star.

Bain looked at the massive star burning in the darkness. "A fitting star system for the villain to park his flagship in."

Kallo engaged the FTL to head to the planet on the other side of the massive sun. He disengaged the stealth systems and activated the codes. Then they were back below light speed. The Archon's flagship loomed, in orbit of a dead, barren rocky world.

_SAM, activate my Kett vocal modulation. _She heard SAM's reply.

Suvi was heard. "Incoming transmission..." She stopped, anyone other than her speaking would blow their cover.

The communications screen showed just a line. And a Kett voice. "Been a while since you were last here. State your purpose."

Sakura spoke, her voice imitating a female Kett. "Sorry, ran into some trouble but we're fine. Just need resupply. Will head onto the ship ourselves, some rest is needed after what we went through."

The Kett replied. "I see, understandable. With how the lower life-forms appear so angry lately. Permission granted."

Sakura smiled. _Suckers! _"Affirmative, commencing docking now."

A docking tube extended, and the Tempest attached to it.

Suvi cut the transmission after the Kett had moved to something else. "Good job, Sakura! We're in, and they are no wiser."

Hope burned fiercely in Sakura's chest. They were getting Jaal back now, it was only a matter of time. "Let's go!" She headed to the airlock.

Cora was beside her, a look of determination on her face.

Bain Massani, a look of determination on his face and his M-8 Avenger at the ready.

Taelin was to Sakura's right, in full gear, helmet, and even had his Salarian sword sheathed and strapped to his back.

Tesuna was in her armor, poised to use her biotics, they would be needed against the Archon, for he would surely try to stop them with his power.

Peebee was beside the former Justicar, ready for combat as well.

Vetra Nyx, who wanted to assist and her knowledge of tech would come in handy.

Drack and Liam were staying on the ship, Liam watching their rear up by the windows by the vidcon pedestal, Drack was to watch the airlock.

The team headed out, knowing time was of the essence.

* * *

Jaal was still on the table, shivering and shaking, in pain.

He heard approaching footsteps and it was the scientist from before. He came to a stop by the table, and held up a pair of syringes full of a dark fluid. "You know what these are?"

Jaal whimpered, sheer terror building in his chest and his heart beating faster. "No!" He struggled to get free from his restraints to no avail, he laid there, petrified.

The Destined lowered the syringes until the needle points were poking his flesh but not breaking the skin.

Jaal's eyes were wide in terror, his voice shaking. "No...no! Please! No!"

The Destined grinned. "The Archon said he wanted to do it so I will allow him to do so, he would kill me if I took the chance from him." He slowly raised the syringes, and placed them back on a table of sorts by the operating table.

The terror was too much, Jaal sobbed, tears streaming from his eyes, his voice shaking with unbridled fear and despair. "Sakura! Anyone! Please!"

The Destined laughed. "Scream all you want, it's not going to save you."

* * *

Sakura ran through the halls, Cora and Peebee tearing through Kett with their biotics. Some rooms were occupied, others weren't.

SAM was heard. "Just beyond the next door, Pathfinder."

Sakura dashed on ahead, Taelin and Cora keeping pace with the others covering their rear.

The door opened, and beyond was the labs.

Taelin's Salarian thinking and movement was at full speed and he dashed straight ahead, drawing his blade.

The Kett scientist turned around, but never got the chance to react before Taelin ducked low and then stood upright thrusting his blade. It first stabbed through the Kett's lower mouth by the neck, and exited at the back rear of his head.

Taelin shifted the heavy corpse so it would fall to the floor, saw Jaal on the lab table, his eyes on the Salarian. Taelin withdrew the blade, letting the corpse fall with a thud. He flicked the Kett blood off his blade, and sheathed it in one fluid motion. "You are safe, we're here."

Sakura ran to the Angara's side. "Jaal..." She gently cupped his cheek, he at first flinched and whimpered, then leaned into her touch.

Jaal's voice was strained. "Darling one..."

She saw the fresh wounds. "Oh no...what did they do?" She saw the restraints. "Help me get them off."

Bain's team quickly got to work, it was something they'd done dozens of times before. And soon, the restraints were off.

Taelin saw the distant door open. And the face of the worst enemy to all non-Kett waltzed in. He screamed a warning. "Archon!"

Tesuna swiftly put up a biotic barrier, shielding everyone.

Sakura readied her Sweeper and fired, her shots were blocked by that same barrier Ascendants used, except he didn't need an orb for it. "Vetra! Get Jaal!"

The Turian ran to the Angara, and gently picked him up with care, one arm supporting his back and cowl, the other supporting his legs.

Tesuna looked to the Turian. "Good crisis catch and carry technique!" She cried out and nearly dropped her barrier, skidding back. "Goddess!" She saw the Archon standing right in front of her barrier, cracks on it slowly disappearing.

The Archon glared. "You are resilient, Asari. Many would have faltered."

"Monster! No one has done that to me in three centuries." She flared up her aura. "Everyone, get ready to run! I will cover you!"

Cora looked back to the door that was their exit. "I'll lead." She flared up her aura to maximum power. "Nothing is standing in our way!"

"Thanks, Cora!" Tesuna then released her built up energy forward, straight at the Archon and arriving Kett. Her barrier blinked out.

The Kett leader and his subordinates where thrown off their feet, lab tables went flying like they were weighed nothing.

Tesuna screamed at the top of her lungs. "Run! Back to the Tempest!"

Cora dashed forward blowing away enemies with her biotics, Taelin at her side cutting Wraiths down with his blade at astonishing speed, followed by Vetra carrying Jaal. Then Bain and Sakura, who kept a lookout for anyone who dared to even think about shooting in their direction, and Peebee who would use biotic Lances on the enemy. And then Tesuna.

They ran fast and hard for the Tempest. Tesuna was basically their guardian angel, blocking every one of the Archon's attacks every time he caught up, and blowing him backwards.

As they neared, Peebee would glance back. She could feel Tesuna's biotic signature weakening, she had taken a pounding from all the attacks her biotics blocked.

When they neared the docking tubes, Cora shouted. "We're close!" She activated her comms. "Kallo, open the airlock!"

They ran down the tube, Cora entering the Tempest followed by Vetra with Jaal. Then Sakura and Bain.

The Kett Hunter turned around. "Sakura, go to Jaal, I'll make sure everyone's safe!" He stood his ground with Drack while Sakura headed off to the med-bay.

Peebee ran in, exhausted.

The Archon screamed in fury. "You will not take it from me!" He made a gesture.

Something within Bain warned him of danger, some primal instinct, and he pushed Drack out of the way before diving out of the way himself. He saw a flash of white tinged with red-orange, and when he looked at the wall as he stood up, he saw a glowing white burn mark. "Shit! What kind of technique was that?!"

He turned to see Tesuna flying through the air and land roughly, sliding into the Tempest and a smear of purple blood on the floor. "Drack, get her to Lexi!" As the Krogan helped Tesuna, Bain aimed his weapon down the tube, and saw the Archon running down it. He fired and screamed to Kallo. "Shut the airlock! He's coming straight down the tube!"

The airlock shut and locked, and heavy blows caused it to shudder, and lead Bain to back away. His fear hidden under a facade of courage.

* * *

Kallo's fingers danced deftly across his control console. "We're leaving now!"

The Tempest wrenched free of the docking tube, and blasted away.

Suvi's voice had a hint of alarm. "Multiple inbound cruisers! The Archon's Flagship is powering up and giving pursuit!"

And Liam was heard over the comms. "Get us out of here! They're giving chase, the flagship's moving!"

Kallo activated the stealth systems. "Now we're stealthed."

Suvi had a tone of alarm in her voice. "I am detecting energy weapons charging...-"

An energy beam lanced past the Tempest.

Kallo quickly maneuvered the ship to provide a moving target and put in the coordinates. "Jumping to FTL..." Another lanced passed by, stripping their shields. "Now!" The Tempest jumped away just mere instants before a beam passed through where they were.

Kallo sighed, hands still shaking. "We did it...we really did it. I'd say I need a drink to calm my nerves, but I don't trust the autopilot, and I don't drink on the job."

_We got Jaal back, and escaped that horrible place with our ship, and all of our lives._


	10. Havarl

Kallo was heard over the intercom. "ETA rendezvous point in twelve hours. Then we're headed to Jaadeen, Havarl on Pathfinder's request."

Lexi sighed, looking over her datapad.

Everyone was mostly okay, aside from being shaken by the Archon's power, and she heard what he had done. There were only two that required medical attention, and they were laying on the medical beds.

She looked to Tesuna laying on the medical bed. "Thank the goddess it wasn't as severe as it looked. I've never seen something like this. Biotics and bioelectricity we have seen. But this? It is like wound healing was put on slow motion, but there's no sign of infection or anything."

Lexi walked to the bed Jaal was laying on. Sakura wanted to be here, but Lexi needed to check over everything before she let in visitors. "Jaal, how do you feel?"

A moment of silence, and Jaal spoke. "Everything hurts."

Lexi activated the scanner on the bed, and soon she got the full scanned image. "Goddess..." She read through everything at speed only a professional was capable of. "Incisions, electric shock, some kind of serum to put senses into overdrive..." She read the others, even her centuries hadn't prepared her for this cruelty. She looked at her datapad. "I'll give you a dose of pain medicine. Take it easy." Jaal didn't see the tears that escaped her eyes, tears of sorrow for what he had suffered through.

* * *

Sakura approached the vidcon console. "SAM, contact Evfra, Kandros, and Sahuna."

SAM intoned. "Connecting..."

Soon, Evfra's image appeared to the left, Kandros to the right. And a few moments later, Sahuna on the opposite side.

Sakura spoke. "We got Jaal back...we finally got him back. The Archon, his level of power is fearsome, even a former Asari Justicar was wounded." A pause. "I won't know everything until Lexi is done, but we're headed to Jaadeen, Havarl."

Sahuna was first to speak. "Thank the stars...the grief...it was...I fear it would have been too much."

Sakura looked at her, she felt terrible for Sahuna. "I know...I am so sorry. We'll get there as fast as possible."

Sahuna looked to her. "Yes, please do."

Evfra was next. "That's good news. Many didn't take the news well, so this will be a huge morale boost." A pause. "Though what you said about the Archon…that's worrisome."

Sakura sighed. "I can imagine. Losing someone who is a great inspiration and motivator can be...severely demoralizing." She paused. "Same here. But I wouldn't be surprised if Tesuna, after she heals, trains to become stronger. And we need her to, she's possibly the strongest biotic in all of Heleus now that will help, after what happened with Sarissa Theris."

Evfra sighed. "Yes. I hope she recovers fully soon as well. Will issue avoid orders to all Resistance units to avoid combat with the Archon."

Kandros was next. "Glad to hear. Will inform APEX units. And will warn them against combat with the Archon and his power."

Sakura turned to the Turian. "Thanks." She looked to the others. "Anything else." After replies of having nothing else. "That's all for now."

When the last image blinked out, Sakura stood there, hands on the pedestal surface. She sighed.

They had succeeded, but Lexi hadn't let anyone in, she was checking over Tesuna and Jaal. And she wouldn't know all of what happened until the door unlocked and she told everyone.

Sakura headed back to the med-bay, and the door opened. Lexi walked into the hall.

Bain and Taelin had been waiting in the hall, and the Pathfinder walked to them and Lexi.

Lexi looked to all three. "Tesuna will be fine. The wound wasn't as severe as previously thought. Though it will be slow to heal, some kind of...technique or ability we've never seen before."

Bain thought to that glowing white burn mark, it was still glowing when Kallo inspected the damage. "Barley noticed it in time to shove Drack out of the way and dive to safety."

Lexi looked at the Kett Hunter. "I heard. We're dealing with a dangerous foe with unknown abilities, we must stay on guard."

The doctor turned to Sakura, she put a hand on the Pathfinder's shoulder. "First, know none of this is your fault." She paused, steeling herself. "Jaal...suffered to put it simply. The Archon...he had him submitted to interrogations which involved a nasty form of electric torture; turning an Angara's bioelectricity against them. And that wasn't enough, he was cut open with no general anesthetic, then patched up. And the Archon tried once again to get information out of him, involved some kind of...serum that put his senses into overdrive as well as his pain receptors and he was cut with a blade. And..." She had to brace herself. "...we were that close to losing him forever. If you had come another ten minutes later, it'd have been too late, he'd have been one of them."

Sakura felt sick to her stomach, and tears pricked her eyes. "Can I go see him now?"

Lexi nodded. "Yes." She turned to Bain and his Salarian teammate. "You two can go see Tesuna now."

With thanks, they headed into the med-bay.

Lexi looked to the Pathfinder. "Will go get the sunlamp ready. When I checked his bioelectric and solar energy levels, they were too low to be healthy. Will set them up soon."

Sakura followed the other two and walked to the medical bed Jaal laid on. She stopped by the bed.

Jaal looked to her. "Darling one...are you okay?"

Sakura knew he'd be able to tell she was crying. She took his hand into hers. "I know it wasn't my fault...but I feel so terrible for what you went through." She leaned in to kiss him softly on his lips, and pulled back slightly. "I..was so worried that I was going to lose you forever. Not sleeping much. But now...I'll sleep better, knowing you're safe and here."

Jaal smiled wearily. "You, and the others...and my family. Thinking about them kept me strong...kept me from giving up and giving into despair. I knew you wouldn't give up."

* * *

It was now three days later, Sakura stood on the observation pedestal on the bridge of the Tempest.

The ship sped towards Havarl, and Kallo opened the comms. "Jaadeen traffic control. This is the Pathfinder ship Tempest, requesting approach vectors to the Savi Tovaan medical center. We have two injured requiring medical attention. They have received treatment in the med-bay but a more through evaluation is required. Are you reading us?"

A female Angaran voice. "Affirmative. Follow these vectors." A pause. "Weather is calm, but watch for severe weather over the Ressena Mountain Range."

"Acknowledged." Kallo flew the ship into atmosphere, following the given vectors to the Savi Tovaan medical center in Jaadeen, Havarl.

The ship descended into atmosphere, and when the flames of re-entry cleared, below were vast jungles and forests with clearings stretching for many kilometers. The Vault had done wonders in making the planet look truly pristine instead of a rapidly changing and mutating jungle planet.

They flew around the bad storms mentioned by traffic control, she saw the heavy downpours and lightning over the mountains.

The giant creatures, called Mantas, floated gracefully through the skies, and Kallo avoided them with ease. They flew over lakes, an ocean, and as they approached the distant coast hundreds of kilometers from the other coastline, they found a good sized beach, stairs leading up to the top of the cliff, Remnant walls, and the protected city of Jaadeen itself. A walled enclosure so vast, it was enough area and farmland that several hundred thousand Angara can live here comfortably. The only place safer was Aya.

In the clear star-filled night sky, the lights of Jaadeen shone brightly below.

Sakura was in awe. "Beautiful...love this place."

Then the Savi Tovaan medical center, located close to the city center, a large medical center rivaling that of the best places for medical care back home in the Milky Way. Several landing pads also extended from the main pathways, landing pads big enough for the Tempest.

Kallo deployed the landing struts, and flared the directional thrusters as the ship slowed down, and touched down gently on the landing pad.

Kallo sighed. "Glad we're here. Only place safer would be Aya." He lowered the ramp for the medical personnel running to the Tempest.

"Heading down to help." Sakura headed to the med-bay one deck down, and entered.

Lexi had finished preparing her datapads. "Gathered what I would need to present. What happened, medications I have given, all that."

They heard Liam's voice. "In here, Doctor Mashraal Tovaan."

And an Angaran female voice. "Thank you."

The door opened, and three Angara walked in.

Sakura turned to the female of the three. "Doctor Mashraal Tovaan, I presume?" The female Angara, like the other two, was dressed in a white medical long-coat outfit strapped at the front.

She nodded with a smile. "Yes." She looked over Tesuna and Jaal, and turned to Lexi. "They're the two that need medical attention?"

Lexi turned to her. "Yes, and here's the datapad with all the information you would want to know."

Mashraal took the datapad, and looked it over. "Heard about what happened to Jaal before your arrival, will tend to that. And for Tesuna, we sure can give a second opinion. Strange technique indeed, don't think bioelectricity can do that, might be something beyond the abilities we know of."

The other two Angara placed Tesuna and Jaal onto the Angaran equivalent of travoises. They appeared very similar, but had a white and more sleek design like most Angaran technology developed on Aya.

Sakura along with Bain Massani followed Lexi and the medical personnel of the Savi Tovaan medical center down the ramp and along the pathways to the entrance to the medical facility. It was much like Aya's construction style- white with blue along the edges.

The medical center itself reminded Sakura of Aya's buildings. And the interior was nice, spacious, the first room was the reception and waiting room.

Mashraal turned to Sakura and Bain. "Wait here, we'll send someone to take you back to where we are once we're done with checkups and evaluations." She turned to Lexi. "With me."

* * *

Sakura sat on the chair, it was very comfortable. Bain was sitting next to her.

She had watched the vid-screen, it was on some Angaran television series, but she wanted to see what else was going on, and changed the channel to a station about the weather.

And by morning, the storm system they had flown by in the Tempest had arrived, bringing driving rains and thunder with lightning.

It was some time later when they heard approaching footsteps, it was one of the male Angara from earlier. "Assistant medic Nafad Taraad. Sakura, Bain, with me."

Sakura stood up followed by Bain.

The Pathfinder faced the Angara. "How did things go."

Nafad smiled. "Things look good." He turned to walk to the doors leading into the medical center, the other two following.

The corridors were practical, sterile white.

Nafad led the two to a door, beside it on a sign in Shelesh was 'Room 117'.

Mashraal and the other Angara waited.

Doctor Mashraal turned to the three. "Thanks for bringing them here." She turned to Sakura and Bain. "Tesuna's wound is not too serious, superficial for the most part. But we will keep her here for a week for observation. If there's nothing but improvement, she will be free to leave."

Bain nodded. "Good to hear. Looked bad at first but looks like it wasn't as bad as I thought."

Mashraal focused on Sakura. "Jaal had it worse. We did what we could, but while we treated the physical wounds...its the mental I am concerned about. Might be up to two or three weeks."

Sakura nodded. "Thank you."

The doctor smiled warmly."Just doing my duty. Go on ahead." Mashraal turned to leave with the other two. "Have others to tend to."

Sakura and Bain entered the room and Lexi was there.

The room matched the corridors in coloration but more dull, not so bright.

She turned to the two. "Will give you both some alone time." She left the room.

Jaal was dressed in a white shirt and matching pants patients in the medical center wore.

Sakura walked to Jaal's bed, he was laying comfortably. And sat on the edge of it.

Jaal smiled warmly. "Darling one...I hope you are not worrying too much."

Sakura hugged him tightly. "I will try...but I can't stop thinking about how we almost...lost you forever..." She let the tears flow.

Jaal hugged her back. "I am shaken as well...but having you here...it's comforting."

And Tesuna's gentle voice. "And you've got me too. The city's defenses may keep the bony bastards out, but they somehow get past that, I'd be more than happy to tear them apart with my biotics. Or chuck them over the cliff like I did to too many of my enemies to count."

Bain chuckled. "True. Just like that old vid, 300, where they say 'This is Sparta!' Replace 'Sparta' with 'Jaadeen' and that would be a good one to use before kicking the enemy off!"

Sakura released her embrace, and heard the door open, she looked to the door.

Sahuna approached the two.

Sakura stood up from the bed. "Sahuna."

Jaal looked to her. "Mother."

She walked to Jaal and hugged him tightly, tears running down her face. "I was worried sick...so worried that like your father...your brother and sister-in-law...your younger sister...that I would never hear from you again...that I wouldn't know what happened..."

Jaal hugged her back. "Sorry for making you worry."

Sakura placed a hand on Sahuna's shoulder in sympathy.

After several minutes, Sahuna stood up and embraced Sakura in a hug too. "Glad you are okay, after everything I heard..."

Sakura sighed, relaxing. "We all made it out. But it was luck, and Tesuna. And having to rely on the unreliable."

Sahuna released her embrace, Sakura doing likewise. "Heard about that, but all that matters is you and Jaal are okay, and-" She looked to the former Asari Justicar. "-Tesuna too." She walked to the Asari, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you. I'd give you a hug, but don't want to hurt your side, heard about the wound."

Tesuna smiled warmly. "Doing what I do best. As for the wound, it is slowly healing, day by day."

* * *

It had been now three days since arrival on Havarl.

Sakura laid on a cot by Jaal's bed, near the window

The view of the courtyard, Darri's Courtyard, was nice from the first floor. She spent time looking at the bioluminescent plants before she fell asleep. And woke up some hours later, still night, and resumed.

She was trying to get back to sleep when she heard something. And realized what she was hearing.

Jaal was moaning in his sleep. "No...no...please..."

Sakura quickly sat up, and walked to Jaal's bed.

Tesuna was on her feet, careful not to strain her wound on her side.

Sakura shook Jaal by the shoulders. "Wake up!" She did so again. "Jaal!"

That worked, his eyes snapped open, he was shivering with cold sweat.

Sakura spoke in a soothing tone. "You're okay. You're here with us. Me and Tesuna."

Jaal's blue eyes laid on Sakura. "Thank you...sorry. Had a nightmare of being back there..."

Tesuna looked at the Angara. "It is okay. It is not a sign of weakness to have these nightmares, even some of my old worst memories still visit at times, even after centuries."

Jaal looked at her. "True. Illness, whether physical or mental, is not weakness. And is not taboo among the Angara of Havarl, or most Angara in general."

* * *

Five days after their arrival, Sakura and Jaal headed into Darri's courtyard.

Tesuna was with them, having been cleared for meditations in the courtyard.

The former Justicar found the perfect place in the center of the courtyard among beautiful blue and purple flowers, and sat down in the classical lotus position of meditation.

Jaal sat on a bench.

Sakura sat on his lap, and laid against him, he wrapped an arm around her back.

She gently cupped his check, and moved to kiss him tenderly on his lips. And laid against him. "Ah, Jaal. There's so much I love about you..."

Jaal smiled warmly. "Same, darling one. Everything about you too, and you never gave up, no matter what."


	11. Teatime

Two weeks had passed since arrival on Jaadeen. Tesuna was released from the medical center after a week, her wound having healed for the most part. But she was still to take it easy for another week.

Jaal was laying against the raised headboard of the bed, Sakura sitting on the cot.

Lexi and Doctor Mashraal were in the room with Sahuna.

The Angara doctor looked over the datapad. "Everything looks good, Jaal. Ready to go home?"

Jaal smiled. "Yes."

* * *

It was now a total of three weeks since their arrival in Jaadeen. Tesuna's wound had healed completely.

Mealtimes with the Ama Darav family in the Ama Darav household were always full of conversations.

The dining area was spacious, and had several tables to accommodate the large family. Jaal wasn't kidding about the size of Angaran families at all.

She was sitting at the end seat of one of the tables, Jaal sitting to her left. And on the opposite was Lathoul and his youngest sister Koana, whose skin tone and, eyes, and face reminded her of Sahuna.

And the homemade meals were always delicious, and Sakura absolutely loved Sahuna's cooking.

And today, Sahuna had made pancakes, after hearing of them.

Sakura looked at the pancakes, she knew they were in another galaxy after all, things would be different. The pancakes themselves had a mix of yellow-pink coloring, and the syrup was a reddish color.

Sakura picked up a knife and fork, and cut a piece off, dipped it in the syrup, and took a bite. _Hmmm...tasty. Tastes like cinnamon and the syrup tastes like syrup...but I know it's not exactly the same. _She swallowed, it tasted good. "Jaal, hope it tastes good for you too."

Jaal looked to her. "It does, always love Sahuna's homemade meals."

Sakura smiled. "They say homemade is the best."

Jaal smiled. "I agree with that sentiment."

Koana looked at the two after swallowing her piece, her tone teasing. "If you two keep talking, I might just swipe both your plates." She smirked.

Sakura gave her a smirk back in teasing. "I doubt you can swipe it under the nose of a Pathfinder."

There was laughing and Sakura and Jaal laughed along.

* * *

After breakfast, Sakura's belly felt full.

Jaal stood up from his seat, his plate empty. "Darling one, there's a place I'd love to show you."

Sakura did likewise. "Would love to see it."

Sakura followed Jaal through the hallways, and eventually a door leading outside into a courtyard.

The deck surrounding the garden was made of wood instead of metal like most of the household.

The garden had many plants and flowers of many varieties. It was a beautiful mix of colors. And there were plentiful Angaran Meditation Crystals about in the garden.

And in the middle of the garden was Tesuna in a lotus position, meditating and enshrouded in biotic energy. And she was floating in mid-air.

Jaal looked to Sakura. "This is the Herrela Garden." He paused. "Named after Herrela Ama Darav." He thought to the tales told of back then. "About seventy five years ago, several years after the Kett war had begun, she was one of few military commanders left of back when we did have a military. Moved our family here to Jaadeen, Havarl. Too much of a threat from the Kett she had said, and a good move. Only two weeks later, the daar we used to live in fell to a massive Kett attack."

Sakura looked from Jaal to the garden. "She sounds like a brave woman, and a hero."

Jaal smiled at the memories of the stories of her. "She was considered a hero by many." He walked down the steps with Sakura following. The Angara looked to the Asari. "Hope we're not bothering you."

Tesuna smiled. "Not at all. Had the fine pancake meal, then came here. And will partake in training later."

Jaal nodded. "Understandable. From what I heard, you must feel the need to get stronger, for when we face the Archon again."

Tesuna maintained her pose. "Yes. If we were to fight him again without getting stronger, I fear for our survival."

"Same here." He sat on the bench and motioned for Sakura to sit next to him. "Sit next to me."

Sakura did so, and laid on Jaal's shoulder. "This place is nice." She took Jaal's hand into hers.

Jaal smiled. "Yes, it is."

* * *

Some time later, Sakura heard approaching footsteps and looked to the stairs leading to the garden.

Sahuna came to a stop at the top of the stars, a warm smile on her face. "Looks like you two are having a good time."

Sakura smiled. "We are."

Sahuna looked at Tesuna. "Everything good? Hope you're getting enough rest, and not overdoing it with the training."

Tesuna spoke. "Yes, thank you. Getting good rest, everything. Will be doing training in a while."

"That's good to hear." Sahuna turned to Jaal and Sakura. "Remember my message about the teatime, Sakura? Been thinking, what if we were to have tea and time together, Jaal too."

Sakura nodded. "Sounds good, would like to."

Jaal smiled. "Would be more than happy to."

Sahuna replied. "Follow me."

Sakura and Jaal stood up to follow Sahuna through the household, until they reached a room which had large windows to allow sunlight in.

Sahuna gestured to the table. "Take a seat, will be back." She left the room down the hall.

Sakura took a seat, and Jaal sat next to her.

A few minutes later, Sahuna returned with a tray. She placed it on the table, and removed the glasses of tea from the tray and placed them on the table.

Afterward, she put the tray on another table and took a seat opposite Sakura and Jaal. She looked to the Pathfinder. "Hope things are going well, I know it was hard...it was the longest week when..."

"I know...could hardly sleep." Sakura sighed, taking a drink of the tea. It was very sweet tasting, but she knew it wasn't anything she'd be familiar with at home. "Major Saelen Varn said he's on the case. And will inform. We're staying until he gets to the bottom of things." A pause. "Not worried about Tann. Evfra scolded him good. We can't help the Angara and the Initiative if the collaborators got us taken by the Kett."

Sahuna took a drink. "I often hear Initiative members grumbling about how incompetent, and from some, cowardly; Tann can be, and that they wish they had Evfra as their leader."

Sakura smiled at that. "I wish we had Evfra too. In all honesty, Tann is not fit for the job, he was supposed to be in accounting or something. But so many of the next in line died that it fell down to him, he was so far down." She took a sip of the tea. "I would like to know more about your husband, Jaal's father. The missing. After I read your replies during that week, I wanted to know more of what you and the Angara go through on a daily basis."

Sahuna had a saddened expression. "That is understandable." She sighed sadly. "Vajen Ama Darav, when he vanished that horrible day...it was a loss which hit me hard. I barely recovered from that. He was a very sweet and kind man." She looked at Jaal. "You remind me very much of him, in so many ways." She looked to Sakura with a warm smile. "You're a very lucky woman to have gotten someone like Jaal."

Sakura did likewise. "I feel that way too."

Sahuna continued after another sip of the tea. "Taalre, Jaal's older brother. He married Allia, had children. They traveled to another world with their children on a trip. And the Kett...they attacked and took nearly everyone. And their children among others were the lucky ones, small enough to be hidden away. It was two days before the Resistance found them. But Taalre was gone along with Allia and too many others." Tears streaked from her eyes. "The loss hit me harder, I almost didn't make it through. And we never knew what happened to them, just like with Vajen."

Sakura's heart ached at what she went through. "I can't imagine..."

Sahuna sighed. "And there was Noriine, Jaal's younger sister by a year who vanished three years ago. Losing yet another child and not knowing what happened. Whether they are suffering in the slave camps, or are among the ranks of the Kett..." She looked down sadly. "I don't know how I made it through that, I was...so broken hearted."

Sakura looked at her. "I can't even imagine how that would feel...closest was when that mission went wrong..."

Sahuna continued. "When you told me about that, I...nearly broke. Didn't want you to see it. Didn't want to add to the burden, to hurt you." She paused to compose herself. "To lose a loved one, especially for a parent to lose their child, and not know what happened...it truly is an immense pain. People have died from the grief."

Sakura's eyes felt misty. Sahuna had sent her messages via email during that week, and she replied back. But didn't know just how bad she had taken it. "I...am so sorry Sahuna."

Sahuna took a sip. "It is not your fault. You have nothing to be sorry about." She looked to Jaal. "All that maters is...you are with us again."

Jaal had a saddened expression. "Mother…I am sorry."

Sahuna looked to him. "You did not do anything. If anything, it is the Archon who needs to be sorry. But we all know he is nothing but pure evil." She looked to the two. "I am just glad you both are okay."

Sakura sighed. "With what happened, and making such dangerous enemies...sometimes I wonder if I am up for it."

Sahuna had a comforting look. "Sakura, you are the right woman for the job. Even if you don't feel it, others do. And you've done a lot of great things. And made a lot of allies."

Sakura looked at her with a smile. "Thank you." She looked to her tea. "Thank you for this. It is good."

Sahuna smiled. "Glad you like it."

* * *

The Ama Darav training quarters was nice, fitting for one. Soft flooring and walls. And spacious.

Tesuna went through the motions of her techniques. Punches, kicks, and biotics if she had her aura active.

As Tesuna trained, pushing herself and drawing sweat, she thought back to the past weeks.

The tears the Pathfinder and others shed after the mission.

_I won't let that happen again, under my watch. _

The more than a week that passed before they got to the Archon's flagship.

_Longest week of my life. _

The Archon's flagship and the Archon's fearsome power.

_Don't know what that freak has for powers. But next time, I'll be ready for you! _

She kept up her speed, her fighting style had served her well for centuries, and she just had to hone and sharpen it.

She thought back to three hundred years before she left with the Andromeda Initiative. She was tasked with hunting down a dangerous Ardat-Yakshi. And this one had already killed many victims, and really had hit her stride. She fought the Ardat-Yakshi twice and was defeated, somehow getting away. On the third battle, she had enlisted the help of another Justicar and several Asari commandos. Even then, she was badly injured, and her teammates did not survive. But the monster was dead. _Was said to be the most powerful that ever lived, no wonder...and this monster in Andromeda is just as bad, if not worse. Means I meed to keep pushing! _

Tesuna picked up her pace, speed increasing, her biotics flaring.

_Need to push further! Faster! _

She picked up speed, biotics active, and pushed forward through encroaching exhaustion.

By the time she was done, she was panting, hands on her knees, and saw the star Faroang had given way to a white-blueish hue, sunset.

She heard a knock. "Come in."

The door opened. And Koana stood. "Was sent to check on you. You've been training for over seven hours straight."

Tesuna smiled. "Apologies. I know I need to get stronger, so have been pushing."

Koana shook her head. "Don't push too hard, could set you back. It's time for dinner."

"You have a point." Tesuna stood upright. "And I really do need to eat, skipped lunch." She followed the Angara out of the room.


	12. A Cold Day on Voeld

Sakura had just taken a nice, refreshing shower. And Jaal was in the shower now.

The Pathfinder sat on Jaal's bed.

SAM intoned. "Pathfinder, incoming urgent message. Sending it to your omni-tool."

Sakura activated her omni-tool and brought up the message.

* * *

From: Major Saelen Varn

To: Pathfinder Sakura Ryder

I heard of what happened to Jaal Ama Darav, glad you got him back. And I tracked down the sorry bastards to their hideaway on Voeld.

And have evidence they're going to try something similar. They're desperate. I believe the Archon might have threatened them with some horrible fate. What horrible fate? I cannot be certain, but they are running scared.

And what happened weeks ago, I discovered their motives. It was their revenge against you for getting their boss Medrow Aden arrested. And the new leader said that you were going to ruin everything, and take away any chance of survival against the Kett.

Utter madness I say. Cowards. Only cowards bow down to tyrants when there's still a way to fight.

Please reply quickly, and I desire to come along and bring these collaborators to justice. They are giving all Salarians a bad name by working with the worst enemy of all life in Heleus.

* * *

_We've been here long enough, rested up and recovered. This'll get everyone riled up and ready to kick ass. _Sakura heard the bathroom door open and turned to it.

Jaal walked in, in fresh clothes, she could smell the lotions he applied to his neck flaps.

Sakura smiled. "You smell and look nice." A pause. "And have an update, our helpful ninja Salarian Major Saelen Varn has made a major development. Found the sorry bastards behind what happened weeks ago. And seeing we've been here so long, I guess its about time to go." She stood up, walked to Jaal and put a hand on his shoulder. "If you want to stay, I understand."

Sakura had discovered more about what kept Jaadeen safe so long. It wasn't just the Remnant wall. It had defenses. When threatened, the defenses come online, along with a shield, and the defenses appear to really hate the Kett. Ever since their last attempt ended with a majority of the attack force sent being wiped out by the defenses before the Resistance even got their first kills on the attack force, they've left the place alone.

Jaal smiled. "I will go with you. I still want to. I have to show the Archon, and the Kett, that I will not let fear stop me."

Sakura smiled. "Understandable, glad you're coming along. I would have understood if you didn't want to."

"Thank you." Jaal hugged Sakura. "I wouldn't want to miss out on adventures with you and the team. And I am not giving that bony skkutter the satisfaction. I know either us, or Tesuna, will put him in his place."

Sakura hugged back. "True. And knowing Tesuna, she's been training hard. By the time we find Meridian, if he waits for us, he'll be dealing with what might as well be a biotic goddess."

* * *

Sakura stood on the bridge of the Tempest, which was currently following the FTL wake of Bain's cruiser A New Hope. Bain, Tesuna, and Taelin along with the rest of his team were on the cruiser.

Jaal stood beside Kallo, looking at the blue FTL tunnel effect.

They had left Havarl hours ago, and had notified everyone.

Kandros was sending several APEX units, one team was all Asari Commandos.

Sakura had notified Major Varn, so he would be at the Resistance base on Voeld or the outpost when it was time to head out.

Evfra was sending several Heskaarl units including Andraknor and his unit, the best of the best.

Clan Nakmor was sending a few squads.

Even people from Kadara, several squads of Collective, mostly Angara pissed off at what the collaborators had done, were coming.

And even Akksul, who said he was forming a new group to help against evil, saying it was one of his chances to redeem himself. And he wanted to make the Kett collaborators pay for what they did to his rival.

Sakura turned to Jaal, and walked to him. "How are you feeling? Nervous?"

Jaal smiled. "No, not at all. But will be cautious, and stick with Tesuna, you, or the biotics, especially those Asari Commandos I heard Kandros was sending."

"He's sending them." Sakura put a hand on his shoulder. "Glad you are okay after all that."

"Thank you. Going to the tech lab, need to make sure my gear is ready and in working order." With Sakura's nod, he left the cockpit.

She walked to Kallo. "How are you?"

Kallo looked to her. "Good. Happy we got the trail of those bastards. It wasn't enough for them to give my people's ark to the Kett. They then took Jaal, slipped right through our fingers when we had them, led us on a hunt, then almost led to us to lose a valuable member of the team for good. If any of them are caught alive, and are sentenced to death, can I fry them with the Tempest's thrusters? After what they did, it's a fitting end."

Sakura grinned. "I sure will, they would otherwise go for a bullet between the eyes most likely. 'Fried by starship thrusters' is likely not near the top but I'll ask for sure."

Kallo returned his attention to the controls. "Much appreciated. Anything else?"

"That's all, thanks." Sakura walked to Suvi's seat. "Things going well?"

Suvi looked at Sakura with a smile. "Yes. And regarding Meridian, I believe I might have found something that could help, but need more time to verify if it is a viable idea." A pause. "Glad we are on the trial of those, pardon my Martian, shitted up red-dust eaters."

Sakura chuckled at her words. "No problem. I have stronger words to describe them, stringed together. But I'll save them for when I meet them face to face."

Suvi spoke. "Give them all they deserve, for they have it coming." A pause. "Anything else you need?"

"That's all. Keep up the good work on how to find Meridian, I know you can do it." Sakura walked to the door leading to the escape pod and it opened.

In the space was the room before the actual escape pod, the pod itself was gone thanks to a stunt Peebee had pulled, one that some refused to let her live down.

The Asari took her attention off of her Remnant tech research. "Need anything, Sakura?"

The Pathfinder looked to her. "Was just checking on you."

Peebee smiled. "Thanks. Ready to kick their asses! After what they did...after what Jaal went through...it boils my blood they think collaborating with Kett will allow us to survive. They're learning our secrets too. And making the collaborators think they will gain an advantage. There's a reason those monsters have managed to keep doing this for...centuries...millennia...however how long they've been Exalting other races."

Sakura replied. "You are so right, Peebee. There's a reason we normally don't trust the Kett at all, except in that one case. Exactly why I had SAM put up those firewalls, and had our codes changed afterwards." She paused. "Will leave you to your work."

"I'll be here." Peebee returned her attention to the tech she was working on.

Sakura walked down the hallway from the cockpit to the pedestal showing a holographic image of Khi Tasira.

Drack stood by the pedestal, reading a datapad.

Sakura approached. "Excuse me, Drack. Hope I am not interrupting something."

Drack turned around, taking his attention off the datapad. "You are not, kid."

"Wanted to be sure." Sakura paused. "You good? I know you are ready to smash those bastards."

Drack grinned. "I sure am, kid. After what they put you, Jaal, and everyone through; I am no stranger to those kinds of assholes, but too many get away with it. And this time, those pyjaks have run out of time, and out of places to hide."

Sakura nodded. "Indeed. I'll leave you be, unless you have anything else."

"I am good." Drack returned to reading whatever he was reading on the datapad.

Sakura walked to Liam, who was by a console on the wall. "Liam, things going good?"

Liam turned to face her. "Yes. Ready to kick butt and take names. We were that close to getting them when we chased down their drop ship. I will show them how I felt when we catch them."

"Do that, they have it coming." Sakura paused. "Anything else?"

"I am good, thanks." Liam turned his attention back to the console.

Sakura headed to the garage and entered, and continued to the engineering and drive core section.

Gill was standing at his terminal checking the drive core status.

Sakura approached. "Everything good?"

Gil turned to her. "Yes. Hope we get them good for the pain they put us through. Would love to send them back to the Milky Way so they would have to deal with those...Reapers." He shivered. "I take back what I said about wanting to go back because of the Kett and their Exaltation. At least we can beat them. Maybe we can send the collaborators in a box, nicely packaged and gift wrapped to the Kett homeworld?"

Sakura laughed. "Not a bad idea. Put them in stasis, gift wrapping and all, and send them to wherever the Kett homeworld is. Then put a recording saying that this is a gift and to please leave the Heleus Cluster alone."

Gil chuckled. "A funny idea, unfortunately wouldn't make the Kett stop."

"True. Will leave you to your duties." Sakura left the room and stepped onto the lift, taking it down to the main deck of the garage.

Sakura walked to the weapons bench area, where Vetra was working on her gun. "Everything going good?"

Vetra turned to her, her tone enthusiastic. "Yes. I've added a few upgrades to my weapon. What those monsters have done...I want to make sure when we find them, that I can lay on the hurt as much as everyone else will." She paused, her expression pained as she remembered the mission to the Archon's flagship. "The pain on Jaal's face...I won't forget. If it was Sid...I'd have snapped, and went on the hunt for every one of the spirits-damned bastards."

"I understand perfectly." She paused. "We'll get them before they hurt anyone else."

Vetra nodded. "Indeed, we will." A pause. "Anything else?"

"Nothing else, will leave you to it." Sakura headed to the other side of the garage where Cora was looking over her armor.

Cora looked at the Pathfinder. "Need anything?"

Sakura stopped by her. "Things going well?"

Cora nodded. "Yes. Glad our Salarian friend has tracked them down. The longer they remain at large, the worse things could get. We're going to stop them, and I have a thing to say to them for what they did. And my biotics will be doing the talking."

"My biotics will do the talking too, after what they did..." A pause. "Anything you need."

"I'm good, thanks." She returned to checking her armor.

Sakura headed out of the garage down the hall, entering a door to her right into the med-bay.

Lexi turned to the pathfinder. "Do you need anything, Ryder?"

Sakura shook her head. "No. Just wanted to make sure you were good."

Lexi smiled. "I am good, just checking over things. Making sure everything and everyone is good to go."

Sakura nodded. "That's good. Anything else?"

Lexi turned to her datapad she was reading. "I am good. Will be here if you need anything."

"Thanks." Sakura left the med-bay.

* * *

Three days later, they were approaching Voeld.

Sakura stood in the bridge of the Tempest with Jaal near her.

Suvi picked up an incoming transmission. "Guess who sent this..." She patched it through.

"Need...help...being...overrun...Kett..."

Suvi shut it off. "Same pattern. Those idiots think we're gullible lemmings."

Sakura sighed. "And yet, they are the fools. For now, we can upload the transmission coordinates to everyone who's coming to deal with them."

Jaal looked at Sakura. "Exactly. They think we'll fall for it again. They have no idea what is coming their way."

Sakura turned to him. "A deadly army, who wants to see them pay for their collaborating with the Kett."

Kallo was heard. "Wish I would be able to see their faces when you and everyone show up."

Sakura turned to the Salarian. "Bet they'll be like 'Game over man! Game over! We're screwed!'"

* * *

Everyone had gathered around Major Saelen Varn. They were hidden out of view of their target by a large mountain.

Sakura Ryder and all six members of the Pathfinder Away team stood nearest to the Salarian Major.

Bain Massani and every single member of his team were present.

Several Heskaarl units along with Andraknor's unit were present. Along with several Angara Resistance squads.

Apex squads, including the one that was all Asari Commandos, along with at least two dozen more Asari Commandos scattered among the squads were present and ready to fight.

The three squads of Krogan from Clan Nakmor, who looked impatient and ready to fight the enemy.

Akksul along with several Angara had arrived to assist, they were pissed at the collaborators, and Akksul knew the horrors of the slave labor camps, after all he had suffered in one of the dreadful places.

And last, but not least, a few Collective squads from Kadara, mainly Angara who were pissed off at what the collaborators had caused to happen to Jaal, and in general at the bastards.

Varn took in the small army. "What we are dealing with today, is a bunch of dirty Kett collaborators, Salarians along with some of our Initiative and Angara who joined them. As well as Kett. They aren't expecting us at all. All they are expecting is the Pathfinder team to wander in there, and fall into a trap. What they are not expecting..." He looked to all. "...this small army." He paused. "I will let you know what we're up against. That base has a few turrets, inactive but once they realize what they're up against, they will turn them on."

A female member of Andraknor's unit looked over her target pinpointing gun. "Good thing we have this, it will mark those turrets for aerial attack."

The Salarian nodded. "Yes. And in addition, sniper posts surrounding it." He noted several of the Angara were carrying Isharay sniper rifles. "And the Resistance has us clearly covered on that front. There will be defenders covering the front entrance, and they will lay a devastating line of fire, the Asari Commandos have us covered on that with their barriers. And the Vanguards will take care of them in short order."

Cora grinned. "Looking forward to that."

The Salarian continued. "Then inside, I imagine the collaborators will be hiding. We have to use caution. Always stick with someone, do not wander off alone. Remember the buddy system." The Salarian's eyes narrowed. "We will bring these bastards to justice." He paused to let his speech sink in. "With me!"

Everyone followed the Salarian.

Varn stopped near the top of the hill. "Biotics and snipers first." He looked back to the Angara with the targeting locator. "Ma'am, get behind the snipers, mark the turrets once they're online; that is the only time they are vulnerable."

Everyone got into formation.

Sakura whistled. "We're going to kick ass and take names for sure!"

The biotics put up their barriers, and walked up the hill.

The enemy snipers took notice from their watchtowers around the base, and begun firing.

The Angara and Initiative snipers returned fire with devastating effect, cutting down the enemy snipers with speed.

And the turrets came online, blasting the barriers.

The female Angara raised her targeting gun, and marked each of the turrets firing at them. "Get 'em! Inalaara Squadron!"

The squadron of Angara star-fighters flew overhead, raking the turrets and remaining sniper posts with deadly plasma fire, killing surviving snipers and destroying the turrets. The leader of the squadron was heard over the comms. "All clear!"

The Salarian saw the barricades at the front entrance. "Advance! And when they reveal themselves, Vanguards, use your biotic Charge!"

The army advanced down the hill and towards the base.

And as expected, the enemy emerged from behind the barriers and begun firing their weapons.

The Vanguards, including Cora Harper, used their biotic Charge to decimate the defenders. Shotgun blasts rang out, silencing those that survived the biotic attacks.

Varn then spoke. "Everyone, in pairs of two, don't wander off alone! We take the fight inside!"

Tesuna turned to Sakura and Jaal. "With me." And to the Major. "Want to lead us, so we can find them?"

"Yes, follow me." The Major headed in, the team following close behind. The others spread throughout the large base, gunfire and screams of the defenders was heard throughout as the Commandos, Krogan, and allies mowed them down.

Other units, Angara Heskaarl and two Krogan squads, had taken paths leading to where Tesuna and her team were going to.

At a large door, Varn motioned for the team to stop. "Beyond is the command center, and most certainly the leader of this bunch of lowlifes."

Tesuna stepped forward. "I'll use my biotics to keep the door open." She flared up her aura, and with ease forced the door open, and held it open with her biotics. And with her other hand, put up a forward barrier.

Sakura, Jaal, and Varn dashed through.

Tesuna followed, allowing the door to shut but keeping up her barrier.

Sakura recognized the Salarian in the center of what may as well be a firing squad of his buddies, his weapon was holstered, a Scorpion pistol. "You! You're Roraw Aden! Former STG."

The Salarian glared at the Pathfinder. "I am surprised you got your Angara back."

Sakura glared, biotic aura flaring. "I had to take the biggest risk, and trust the Primus. Too bad you didn't factor in how much she despised the Archon, more than she hated me at that moment."

The Salarian glared. "Kill them! Kill-" Before his firing squad could fire, they were distracted by other teams entering through the upper floor and standing near the balconies and they fired at the new arrivals. But they were no match, for they had the high ground. Angara and Initiative weapons fire ripped through shields and armor.

Soon, it was only the Salarian, surrounded by enough Angara Resistance, Heskaarl units and Initiative that, if he tried anything, he'd be reduced to something that would need a scanner to identify.

Andraknor was heard on Sakura's comms. "We'll fire if you do, or if he tries something."

"Thanks." Sakura aimed her weapon. "It is hopeless for you, surrender now."

The Salarian stuttered. "Y-you have ruined everything! You don't realize it! The Kett, they can't be stopped! The Kett Empire is too powerful!"

Tesuna glared. "Your critical thinking needs a little work. Biotics can help in this scenario. And there are ways. I've watched the old vids, Star Wars for example. A much smaller resistance has defeated empires before in history. The Kett Empire is no different. We're the resistance, they're the empire."

The Salarian reached for his weapon and screamed. "How would you like a dead Ang-"

Sakura fired, and every Resistance soldier and Initiative member did as well. It was just mass accelerator and plasma bolts impacting the Salarian. Blood and bone everywhere, the smell of burning flesh. He was dead, a crumbled charred, mass accelerator hole riddled corpse.

Varn sighed. "What a waste of talent, he had so much, yet chose to squander it." He looked to the control console, which was damaged. "Let's try to retrieve data, and help the others clean up this place."

* * *

It was hours later when Sakura returned to the bridge of the Tempest.

SAM intoned. "You have a new message, Pathfinder."

Sakura headed to the terminal and read the email from Saelen Varn that had arrived in her terminal.

* * *

To: Sakura Ryder

From: Major Saelen Varn

Glad to have helped in the mission, and bring an end to the threat.

It is a shame to see STG talent get squandered. But we can't change those that make those kinds of choices and refuse to change.

Will be more than happy to assist in further missions.


	13. En-Route to Khi Tasira

Weeks had passed. With the danger of the collaborators gone, Bain Massani had went off to do his own missions, and help the Angara and the Initiative. He had gained more team members in the weeks since then.

Suvi had discovered a way to find Meridian. And probes were placed in various systems. And while this didn't lead to the actual position of Meridian, they did gain a correction for the Remnant navigation systems.

And now, they were en-route to Khi Tasira to activate and give the corrected flight plan to the Remnant ships there so they will fly to Meridian and the Tempest could follow.

* * *

Sakura Ryder sat on her bed in her quarters, reading datapads. The last one to read was about progress against the Kett.

They were now a day from Khi Tasira.

* * *

To: Pathfinder Sakura Ryder

From: Evfra de Tershaav

Enemy casualties have gone up, while Resistance and APEX casualties have gone down. And most of it is thanks to the Asari and their biotic barriers.

And progress eradicating Kett bases has never gone better. We have been liberating slave labor camps, as well as gaining access to their Exaltation facilities, emptying them of all Angara, and destroying the facilities.

Morale is at an all time high. And when we find Meridian, we will be able to oust the Kett from the Heleus cluster for good.

May the stars be with you.

* * *

Sakura smiled. _Glad we could help with that. Bet the Kett are panicking now. We came, and though we had problems at first, got it sorted out. Then met the Angara, then started working with them, then started giving the Kett the ass kicking they richly deserve. _

Sakura gathered the datapads. _May as well get some rest before we arrive. _She carried them to the table and placed them on it.

She heard the door open, and turned around.

Jaal walked into the room. "Darling one."

Sakura smiled warmly. "Jaal." She took in his gentle blue eyes, blue skin, and he wasn't in his usual armor, and didn't have his visor on. He had on a light blue loose-fitting Angaran style short sleeved shirt and matching shorts ending just above his knees. Sakura walked to the Angara. "How are you doing?"

Jaal smiled. "Doing good. Was doing my bioelectric training, now I am exhausted. And since it, according to SAM, is getting late, I figured to come here."

"Getting a little sleepy myself." Sakura paused, her tone now a little teasing. "I've noticed you haven't done the 'walking naked around the ship' thing since that little thing you did with Liam."

Jaal blushed. "That's because...Lexi and Peebee caught me right before I got to the tech lab...they were...interested. I locked myself in the tech lab straight away, didn't let them ask anything."

Sakura shook her head. "That'd do that to me too, I wouldn't do it again after getting caught like that."

Jaal paused. "And regarding the training, with permission I borrowed Cora's Asari Commando manuals. And also, with per permission, gave suggestions based on them to Evfra for the Resistance. Even planning on putting some of the things I found in them to use."

Sakura smiled. "Even a galaxy away, those Asari Commando manuals help."

Jaal continued. "I can tell they've had thousands of years of development to build upon. Based on the history I read, over four thousand years."

"And that's not to mention how far their prehistory goes back, even further back than when Turian civilization begun around fifteen thousand years ago." Sakura went into thought. "How are you feeling about the mission? Khi Tasira and Meridian?"

Jaal sighed. "A little scared. What will happen? And we will have to deal with the Archon. That's why I am doing the training. And heard Tesuna's training is going well, and heard she's stronger than before. The Archon is going to have that grin he has on his ugly mug wiped off."

Sakura looked to Jaal's blue eyes. "I understand." She put a hand on his shoulder. "I won't ever let him get his filthy claws on you again. Tesuna won't either, she'd tear him a new one if he did try." A pause, she embraced him in a hug. "Still...I think about how close we came to losing you forever." A few tears escaped. "Was so worried sick, didn't sleep well at all, frequent nightmares...I was just..."

Jaal hugged her back. "I am so sorry darling one, for putting you through that. I am here now. While it will take time to fully recover, they have not broken me."

Sakura released her embrace, Jaal doing likewise, and looked to his blue eyes. "Just so relived you are okay, still here with us. I don't know what I would have done if..."

Jaal gently wiped her tears away. "Lets lay down, rest."

Sakura nodded slowly. "Sounds good." She went to the bed, and pulled back the covers. And looked to Jaal.

He had taken his shirt off. Without his shirt on, Sakura could see the elongated shapes at the sides of his head curling into his shoulders and chest, a chest-piece that was both foreign and mesmerizing, and his flat and lean abdomen. Jaal walked to the bed and laid down on it, head on the pillow.

Sakura smiled. "It's like you know what I want tonight." She laid in bed, pulled the covers over herself, and snuggled close to Jaal. "Ah, Jaal." She gently cupped his cheek, rubbing gently with her thumb. "I love you so much." She leaned in to kiss him passionately on his lips, and pulled back.

Jaal smiled warmly. "I love you too, darling one."

She snuggled in as close as she could, and closed her eyes. And sleep soon came.

* * *

Sakura, Jaal, and Cora were running down the halls of Khi Tasira, the rain coming down hard.

They ran through a door into a Remnant courtyard. Plants were growing everywhere- giant vines, humongous mushrooms, and flowers of abnormal size.

And standing in the center was their worst nightmare.

The Archon.

And the Kett leader turned around. "This time, there will be no escape."

The three drew their weapons.

Before they could fire, their weapons were ripped out of their hands and cast aside.

The Archon laughed, and did the same gesture that lead to that strange technique.

Before Cora could react, she was struck by the technique, and sent flying into the door, and slid down. Red blood pooled around her.

Sakura looked back. "Cora! No!" She turned on the Archon. "You monster!" She tried to summon her biotics, but nothing.

The Archon laughed. "Feeling helpless without your biotics? Pitiful fool! And now I will take away one of those you hold most dear!"

Sakura tried to move, but was enshrouded in orange-red corrupted bioelectricity and pinned to the door. Jaal was picked up by the same energy and pinned to a wall. Sakura screamed. "Jaal!"

The Archon pulled out a pair of syringes. "I hear, for the lesser races, this is one of the worst ways to lose someone." He approached Jaal.

Sakura screamed. "No! No! Please! No!"

Jaal tried to break free, terror on his face and in his voice. "No! Sakura! Help!"

The Archon plunged the syringes into his chest, and pressed on the plungers.

Jaal screamed. "Sakura!" He screamed in absolute agony as black lines spread, his bones cracked and broke.

Sakura screamed in anguish, her heart shattering. "Jaal! No!"

The Angara's skin turned black, bony armor grew, and soon, before her stood a Kett Chosen. And the Kett ripped off the armor that was Jaal's.

The Archon grinned. "Pick up the Lanat, and prove your loyalty to me by killing the Pathfinder."

Sakura screamed. "Jaal! I know you're in there! Fight! Don't be another one of their willing slaves!"

The Kett picked up the Lanat, and turned around. It eyed her for a moment.

Sakura was desperate. "Jaal! Are you in there? Blast that bastard!"

The Kett's face became a mask of sheer hate.

Sakura's hopes were dashed in an instant. "No..." Tears ran down her face.

Jaal's voice was distant. "Sakura!"

Sakura looked around as much as she could. "How? You're..."

Again. "Sakura! Wake up!"

The Kett raised his rifle and fired.

* * *

Sakura awoke, shivering and cold sweat on her forehead.

Jaal was looking at her, concern on his face. "Are you okay, darling one? Do you need Lexi?"

"Nightmare..." She sighed. "I am okay, don't need Lexi."

Jaal laid down, and helped Sakura lay on her side. "Do you want to tell me what it was about?"

Sakura looked into his eyes. "I dreamed that we encountered the Archon on Khi Tasira...then saw Cora fall. And he pinned us down with some kind of technique. And I had to watch helplessly as..." Her eyes were misty. "...he Exalted you. You were gone...I hoped you were still in there somewhere...and you weren't. And got shot..."

Jaal hugged her close, gentle and comforting. "It was just a nightmare...I am here with you."

Sakura sighed, leaning in. "Thank you." She kissed him on his lips tenderly and pulled back slightly.

Jaal smiled softly. "Try to get some more sleep, darling one. We have an important mission ahead of us."

"I will." Sakura closed her eyes, and hoped for peaceful dreams and that dreams of nightmare scenarios didn't visit.

* * *

When Sakura awoke, she didn't awake from a nightmare.

Jaal was sleeping soundly.

'_SAM, how long until arrival?' _

SAM intoned. "_Eleven hours, twenty four minutes."_

"_Thanks, SAM." _She relaxed, looking at Jaal. He looked so peaceful in sleep.

Her memories trailed back to all the good times they had together. On the Tempest, Aya, Havarl, too many places to count.

Sakura laid her hand gently over Jaal's on his pillow.

_I won't let the Archon, or any Kett, destroy everything you are. I will protect you, even at the cost of my life. _


	14. The Way Home

Sakura Ryder, Jaal Ama Darav, and Cora Harper had arrived on Khi Tasira, and entered a room containing a Remnant console which overlooked some Remnant ships, exploration ships, sitting on landing docks awaiting activation.

And they had discovered the way to Meridian.

Sakura had a happy smile on her face, the smile one has when at the point of success. "Now, we just need to-ugh!" She felt something flash from within her SAM implant.

The Archon was herd. "Congratulations, you have given me what I needed. You are a worthy rival, but this will end here."

Sakura glared through the pain. "Where are you?! So I can put my biotic infused fist into your face!"

Jaal whipped out his Lanat and flared up his bioelectricity. "Skkutting stars! Where is he?" He looked in all directions, including up, but all there was was a ceiling so far up it was obscured by darkness.

Cora flared up her biotic aura. "Where are you, Goddess-damned asshole?!" Everywhere she looked, same as Jaal, no sight of the bony bastard.

The Archon spoke, glee in his voice. "I am communicating through your 'SAM node'. From your 'Hyperion.'

Jaal spun around, and activated his comms. "You skkutting monster! Get out of there!"

The Archon chuckled. "You pathetic Angara...what makes you think I would listen?"

Sakura pushed through the pain. "SAM! Call security! Send them to SAM Node! Or the Resistance! I know some of them are there, they should be able to respond!"

SAM was all broken up. "Pathfinder-...-n't-...anything-...-chon..." SAM cut out completely.

Sakura leaned heavily against the console, her legs feeling weak. "Get...get to the Tempest!"

Jaal looked to her, concern in his voice. "Are you okay, Sakura?"

The Pathfinder continued forward past the pedestal, her footsteps sounding very heavy. "I...will be...we just need to..."

The Archon spoke in a tone indicating his feeling of victory. "You were almost a worthy foe. Thanks for leading me to Meridian. Now victory is at hand." He chuckled. "I know there's another like you. Scott. And it is on this vessel."

"No! We got to hurry!" Sakura tried to move forward quicker but stumbled, Jaal caught her. "Jaal, carry me."

Before Jaal could do anything, the Remnant door slammed shut.

And the Archon laughed once more. "I will use the other's SAM implant to weaponize Meridian. Force everyone to submit to Exaltation. If they don't...I will destroy their worlds to force them to surrender. Starting with Eos, your first achievement. And since you care so much about those pathetic Angara, I'll target Havarl next, then Aya. And then the rest of your worlds!

"You damned monster!" Sakura passed out, darkness overtaking her.

And the Archon's words. "Fall into darkness, Pathfinder. And if you survive, you will regret it when you lose your precious Angara."

* * *

Jaal's breathing was quick and ragged, his darling one was limp in his arms, her chest terrifyingly still. "What did that skkutter do?!" He looked to her face, his voice shaking. "Sakura! Please wake up! Don't do this to me..." Tears ran down his face.

Cora looked to the door she couldn't open, and to the console. "I bet he cut her connection to SAM...I'll carry the Pathfinder, see if the console works for you. Because otherwise we're trapped."

Tears clouded Jaal's vision. "Will do." He gently laid the Pathfinder on the floor, and ran to the console. He pressed on it, focused.

Moments later, the door opened.

Cora was carrying the Pathfinder. "Now we need to go!"

Jaal quickly ran to the door, followed by Cora.

Kallo was heard over the comms. "Pathfinder team! Come in!"

Jaal replied quickly. "We got out, I was able to operate the console. My darling one...the Pathfinder...she's...something happened to her SAM, and the Hyperion. The Archon..."

Cora was heard. "She needs medical attention!"

Lexi spoke. "Will be waiting!"

Suvi's tone was grim. "Stole the Hyperion, took down the comms. Everything's gone dark. I thought it was Kett at first, but that only makes it worse."

Jaal approached the gravity lift, and interfaced with it. He channeled in his bioelectricity. _Take us down to the main level, and fast! _

The gravity well adjusted, enveloping him and Cora as well as the Pathfinder. The hatch opened, and down they went at great speed, the lights blurring. It had some kind of inertial dampening, as he barely felt the acceleration, and the abrupt deceleration.

Jaal spoke through the comms. "That skkutting monster was talking as if he had won."

Suvi was heard again, her tone grim. "It feels like he already has."

Jaal narrowed his eyes, sprinting to the door which opened on their approach. "He has not. We need to call everyone, every single ally we have."

Kallo came over the comms. "Getting reports from the Resistance, they're saying all Kett ships are on the move, one direction. And from their maps...I would say Meridian."

Jaal replied. "It's all the Archon. That monster is going to use it to make everyone surrender to Exaltation or destroy our worlds. But we won't let him!" He pushed harder, Cora right behind him. The rain was coming down in sheets now, it felt ice cold. The Tempest was straight ahead, the team had gathered at the ramp with Lexi.

Jaal came to a stop, and looked to a console.

Cora sped on, and laid Sakura on a travois that Lexi had prepared.

Liam turned to the team. "We have to do something!"

Cora replied. "What can we do? The Archon has SAM, Scott, a fleet..."

Jaal had reached the Remnant console, and looked over the vast lower area. And saw nothing but Remnant ships, inactive. _This is what we need. _He put a hand on the control console, and it rippled. He focused, concentrating. Pushing deep with his bioelectricity.

Cora ran to him. "Jaal, what are you-?" She gasped when she saw the vast fleet of Remnant ships sitting inactive.

The team had gathered around, except Lexi who had gone into the Tempest with Sakura.

Jaal pushed in more effort, straining. Memories form his past flashed through. His times with Sakura and friends on the Tempest, before that the Resistance, and earlier that in backwards sequence his time as the Moshae's student, his time with Allia, his childhood.

Cora gasped.

The Remnant ships were activating and floating upwards.

A giant one, more than likely a dreadnought, remained still.

Jaal groaned. "Need...to raise the...dreadnought...we need it!"

Cora had a look of worry, she had noticed Jaal's skin tone had darkened, white spots. The signs of 'going dark'. "Don't...it might drain you completely."

"I...must!" Jaal put in great effort. And his memories had run out, but his mind was giving him memories, perhaps of past lives. Figures he didn't recognize. And yet, he kept pushing.

And finally, the Remnant dreadnought lit up, and lifted off the ground.

Jaal groaned, shaking, his legs weak. "I...did it..." His eyes were weary, he felt so tired. He saw the sweep of a scanner, and turned to Vetra.

And the Turian's eyes widened, her mandibles clanging. "Jaal...you have any idea...how close that came to draining you completely? We need to get you to Lexi." She wrapped one of Jaal's arms around her.

Cora wrapped the other around her neck. "By the Goddess...you really did do it." Cora eyed the rest of the team. "Back to the Tempest, now!"

The team headed back to the Tempest ahead of the three.

The three followed, and ascended the ramp.

"Now we have real hope..." Darkness threatened to overcome Jaal, but he pushed it back. "Need a sunlamp..."

They were now at the top of the ramp.

Vetra glanced at Liam. "Take my position, get Jaal to Lexi." She walked to Peebee and Drack. "With me, we need to bring the sunlamp in."

Jaal's thoughts drifted to his darling one. "Is Sakura okay?"

Cora spoke. "We'll find out soon enough."

They reached the med-bay, Cora bearing more of Jaal's weight as they walked in, Liam having to stay behind due to the doorway not allowing him space to walk beside.

Lexi turned to them, her eyes went wide. "Lay him on the bed, I'll check into him. It's Ryder I'm worried about right now, no vi-"

* * *

The all-encompassing darkness faded.

Sakura felt herself regain consciousness. Her eyes snapped open and she bolted upright, taking gasps of air.

She looked around, taking in her surroundings. She was in the med-bay of the Tempest. "How..."

Lexi sighed. "You had us really worried. No vitals." The Asari doctor looked to the other bed.

Sakura did as well, and gasped. Jaal's skin tone was far darker than it should be, and she noticed the white spots of sunlight deprivation. She stood up with a stagger and was at his side. "Jaal, are you okay?"

Jaal sighed in relief, tears in his eyes. "Darling one...you were..."

Sakura took his hand into hers. "Cora, what happened back there?"

Cora looked to Sakura. "He was able to open the Remnant door. Used the gravity well. And not just that, there was an inactive Remnant fleet...and he raised it, along with a dreadnought. It nearly drained all of his bioelectricity. Vetra's with Drack and Peebee bringing in the sunlamp." She sighed. "Gave us a scare, I thought it was going to fatally drain all of his bioelectricity."

Suvi spoke over the comms. "The Remnant ships are gathering, their courses set for Meridian. Don't know who raised the fleet, but we're following!"

Cora replied. "We have Jaal to thank for that."

Suvi was heard. "That gives us much more hope. Thanks, Jaal!"

Kallo was heard over the comms. "Taking off now. We're going to put a stop to the Archon, and his fleet."

The door to the hall opened and Vetra's voice. "Almost there!"

Drack came in first, carrying one end of the sunlamp, followed by Vetra and Peebee, the Asari channeling her biotics into it to make it lighter.

Lexi turned to them. "Set it by the window."

The three carefully set up the sunlamp by the window.

Vetra turned on her omni-tool. And with a few quick commands, the sunlamp turned on.

Drack, Peebee, and Liam left the med-bay.

Jaal looked at Vetra. "Thank you."

Vetra nodded. "No problem." She left the med-bay as well.

Cora moved to the wall by the doorway, allowing Lexi to stand beside Jaal's bed.

"Thank you." Lexi activated her medical scanner on her omni-tool, the scanner sweeping over Jaal. And it gave her readings. "That was close, Jaal. What you did, it nearly drained you dry."

Sakura sighed. "Just glad you are okay. Thank you for getting me here. And raising that fleet as well. Just don't do it again unless you have to."

Jaal smiled. "Anything for you." He paused. "We need to rally everyone. Get everyone." He sat up with great effort.

Lexi sighed. "Are Angara and Pathfinders as stubborn as Krogan?"

Jaal chuckled. "Maybe we are." He planted his feet on the floor, removed the heavy parts of his armor. And stood up. "Wouldn't have been able to with my armor on."

Sakura also took her armor off, Cora assisting with the harder pats to reach.

Lexi sighed, one of disapproval but knowing it needs to be done. "Cora, stay with them, make sure they come back to the med-bay after rallying everyone."

Cora nodded. "Will do."

Sakura was in her under-suit, she looked to Jaal and saw he was in his too. "Let's go!" She walked to the door and it opened. She knew she felt weak, but without that heavy armor she was walking fine. They walked to the vidcon terminal.

Sakura activated her comms. "Suvi, patch us through to general comms. Initiative. Bain Massani. Our allies..."

Jaal was next to her. "And the Resistance too, sending you the command codes."

Suvi was heard. "Codes received. Thanks. Connecting to everyone...now."

The vidcon console lit up in a bright blue light, showing the Heleus cluster and where they had established communications to.

Sakura turned to Jaal. "You do the honors."

Jaal looked to the vidcon console.

Suvi was heard. "Connection established."

Jaal prepared himself. "The Archon has stolen the Human ark Hyperion, and is on the way to Meridian with it, twenty thousand or so hostages, and the Pathfinder's brother. But we're chasing them down, with a Remnant fleet that I raised, including a mighty dreadnought. I am asking everyone who wants to fight, everyone who wants to fight for our freedom, for everyone who wants to stand up to the tyranny the Angara have had to endure for the past eight decades, to all our allies who wish to join the fight; to join us in our final push. This is all or nothing, if we fail here, the Archon will force us to submit to Exaltation, or destroy all our worlds, and our ships, one by one."

Suvi was heard. "Getting lots of incoming pings, so many are coming to assist us!"

Sakura leaned in. "Pathfinder Sakura Ryder here. Everything I wanted to say, Jaal has already said. This is our chance to kick the Kett's asses! Sakura and Jaal signing off. Hope to see you all there."

The vidcon console turned off.

Sakura turned to Jaal. "Great speech, loved it!"

Jaal looked at her with a smile. "You did good too."

* * *

Four days had passed.

Four day spent preparing, getting in some last minute training, and whatever else needed to be done.

Sakura Ryder stood in the bridge of the Tempest, observing the FTL tunnel effect outside.

Several times during the four days, Suvi picked up incoming 'transmission packets' which were Captain Dunn's transmissions regarding things on-board the Hyperion.

The first packet was about how she and the crew had sabotaged Hyperion's FTL speed, to give the Pathfinder and team five days to recover before they reach Meridian.

The rest were updates and status reports. Thankfully, they haven't started Exalting anyone yet on-board the ark.

Suvi was heard. "Incoming transmission packet from the Hyperion! Patching it through!"

A screen popped up and a line in the middle of it which became wavy when speech was picked up. And Captain Dunn's voice. "I hope you and your team are well rested. We're a day out from Meridian. It wasn't just Humans on the ark when the Kett hit, others were on-board, including several Angara. They are okay, but locked in cells and terrified. Think the Archon's using them as live hostages too against you and Jaal. Have to go, or they'll find out what I've been sending."

Suvi archived the transmission packet. "I hope everyone's okay on the ark...I know how horrible the Kett are."

Sakura sighed. "Me too...glad Jaal's still with us. Been sleeping together since we started heading for Meridian."

Sakura heard the door open, approaching footsteps, and turned around.

Jaal stood near her. "Sakura, how are things going?" Sakura smelled the Hydrogenated Ash Salve, which was pleasant, and his neck flaps were glossy. And he had just taken a shower too.

Sakura sighed. "I worry about how everyone, and my brother, are doing on the Hyperion. The Kett and the Archon are cruel. What if they start doing something to them in the last twenty four hours before we arrive?"

Jaal had a look of sympathy. "I understand. And I hope for the best. Hopefully they are going along the 'keep them alive as hostages' route to keep us from having our armed ships simply shoot the ark down if it's full of nothing but living Kett."

Sakura looked to his blue eyes. "Hope that's the case."

Kallo turned to her. "Best to get rest. Will soon inform everyone we're twenty four hours from Meridian."

Sakura turned to him. "We will." She looked to Jaal. "Let's go to my quarters. "

The two headed to the Pathfinder's quarters.

Once inside, Jaal stood just in front of the closed doors. "Darling one...I have to tell you. I...feel frightened...about the upcoming battle. We're heading into something so uncertain."

Sakura looked at Jaal. "Me too. But we have to be brave, even in the face of a force so terrifying. So many are following our lead. And they've got our backs."

Jaal looked to Sakura with a smile. "True, we've got so many friends and allies coming to this battle. We have to stay strong and lead the charge."

Kallo was heard over the intercom. "We'll be at Meridian in around twenty four hours. Best we all get good rest before then. Even I will. This will likely be our toughest battle yet, so best we be prepared."

Sakura looked to Jaal. "Let's get some rest while we can."

Jaal nodded. "Agreed."

Sakura took off her under-armor and put it on the couch, leaving her under-suit which had no sleeves, and pants that ended above her knees.

She turned to Jaal.

He had taken his shirt off and put the shirt on the nearby table and now was getting into the bed and laying down.

Sakura walked to the bed and laid down, snuggling close to Jaal. She wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him tightly. "Can't think of a better way to spend tonight, than spending it with you." She sighed. "I hope this is not our last night together."

Jaal hugged her back, gentle and comforting. "Same here. We need to rest, so we can hit the Archon with all our might."

"And we'll kick their asses out of Heleus." She smiled, and kissed Jaal on his lips. "I love you."

Jaal smiled warmly. "I love you too, darling one."

Sakura snuggled in as close as she could to Jaal, their foreheads almost touching, and closed her eyes. And as she drifted off to sleep, hoped for the best for the upcoming battle.

* * *

Sakura stood on the platform in the bridge of the Tempest, hands tight on the railing. Jaal stood by Kallo, while Cora stood by Suvi. They were all armored up and had their weapons with them, ready for the coming battle.

The blue FTL tunnel became a field of stars as the Tempest slowed back to below light speed. And ahead was Meridian.

The communications screen popped up and the Archon's ugly mug was visible. "You continue to defy your limitations still."

Sakura smirked. "Actually, include Jaal in that. We defied limitations. And Jaal raised your worst nightmare. A Remnant fleet.

The Archon's expression changed to, something, shock possibly. "You...how did you..."

Jaal stepped forward. "It's not just the Remnant fleet you have to worry about, it's everyone else."

At that moment, hundreds of ships came out of FTL flight behind the Tempest and the Remnant fleet. And among them was A New Hope.

Suvi spoke. "The Remnant ships come with an interface...bioelectric control based." She interfaced with her console, and the interface popped up over the platform.

Sakura stepped off the platform. "Jaal, show those bony bastards what they've got coming." She looked at the Archon, satisfaction on her face. "I hope you're not on your dreadnought. Would be a shame if you got spaced before I could punch your face in with biotics."

The Archon glared. "Destroy them! Destroy them all!"

Jaal was on the platform, interfacing with the controls. He marked the Kett dreadnought, the Verakan, as a 'primary target' for the Remnant dreadnought. And that vessel surged ahead straight for its Kett equivalent at near superluminal speeds. The dozens of Remnant cruisers engaged their Kett equivalents. And while the Kett star-fighter and interceptor craft outnumbered the Remnant star-fighters, the Angaran star-fighters more than made up for that shortcoming.

Suvi was heard. "Incoming transmission from Bain Massani, patching him through."

Soon, another screen popped up, and it was Bain Massani. "We're here, ready to kick ass!"

Sakura smiled. "Glad to see you are here."

The Archon was screaming in rage. "Destroy the Angaran ships! Kill the Resistance-" The screen blanked out.

Suvi smiled. "He was annoying, so cut the transmission."

Bain was sighing too. "Fool, he doesn't realize the firepower A New Hope possesses.

At that moment, dozens of Kett fighter craft and smaller Kett Frigate sized vessels closed in on A New Hope and surrounding Angaran Resistance cruisers.

Bain turned to his pilot. "Let's show them their foolishness. Open fire."

Blue plasma beams lanced out from A New Hope's turrets. Each hit was so precise, there truly was no hope for the attackers.

A Kett cruiser closed in.

Bain looked straight ahead. "Let's show them our teeth. Fire the forward cannons!"

The Angaran pilot spoke. "Charging…"

The Kett cruiser closed in, the pilots surely thinking they had their prey.

Then the forward cannons of A New Hope, fully charged, fired. Two large beams of blue plasma lanced out.

The Kett apparently knew how deadly it was and attempted evasive maneuvers.

Far too late, the devastating beams of plasma struck the cruiser dead-on, the shields flared up and popped, then the beams tore into the Kett cruiser. The Remnant fighters swarmed all over it, adding to the damage before it exploded.

Sakura glared. "Let's head straight for Meridian! Jaal, have those Remnant ships clear the way!"

Jaal interfaced with the controls once again, and the Remnant ships came into formation, acting as a shield and as a spear-point.

The Tempest followed, A New Hope flying behind higher up, and the hundreds of smaller vessels of the Resistance, the Initiative, and allies flying below A New Hope and behind the Tempest.

The Kett fleet moved to intercept, and the Remnant fleet put a stop to it. Blue plasma contrasted against yellow. A beautiful and deadly display, any one of the beams was enough to shred the shields and hulls of any ship in the ragtag fleet of the Heleus Cluster alliance, except for A New Hope.

The Remnant frigates were seemingly as numerous as their fighters. Every time a Kett Cruiser took out one, another replaced it.

The Remnant Dreadnought was engaged in combat with the Verakan, both vessels closing in on each other. Then they were well within 'knife fight' range.

Suvi looked to Jaal and Sakura. "I believe they're going to collide."

Moments later, Suvi was proven correct when the Remnant ship's side slammed into the side of the Verakan. And the much stronger Remnant vessel tore into the side of the Kett ship, sending fire and metal everywhere as the Kett ship's side was torn asunder the entire length. And amazingly, the turrets of the Remnant vessel on the side that crashed into the Kett ship kept firing away, they had to be running almost molten at this point from the heat of the crash and constant firing.

Another Kett dreadnought approached the Remnant ship.

Suvi was heard. "The signature of the second Kett dreadnought matches that of...the Decimation's flagship!"

The massive Kett ship opened fire on the larger Remnant ship.

Even though the Remnant vessel's shields had failed when it collided with the Verakan, and despite being blasted too many times to count at point-blank range, it was still in fighting shape and didn't look like it was going down any time soon.

Multiple concentrated plasma beams lanced out from the side of the Remnant dreadnought straight at the Decimation's flagship.

The Kett ship's relentless attacks of missiles and plasma lanced across the Remnant ship, but even with blue fire erupting from the side, damage that would be catastrophic for any vessel crewed by organics, this one had no crew to be spaced, no crew to die by any number of ways when one's ship was under attack, and just kept firing away.

Then something happened, the Verakan had apparently taken a critical hit to the reactors which caused them to go critical. And the massive Kett ship exploded in a brilliant fireball so bright the windows of the Tempest polarized and darkened to protect the eyes of observers.

The Remnant ship was engulfed.

When the light faded, everyone in the bridge gasped.

Amazingly, the Remnant vessel was still there, but had a gigantic chunk missing.

Suvi was in awe, her voice showing it. "Glad that Remnant dreadnought is ours. That blast would have wiped any other ship out at that distance. Even so..." She looked at the scans of the ship. "The damage it suffered is quite extreme. Thrusters are off-line but being repaired. And it is still firing at its other foe."

The Decimation's flagship wasn't as lucky. It had suffered collision with debris and was listing and still under fire from the gigantic Remnant vessel.

Sakura looked to the battle. "Just needs to take care of that before we can safely..."

Before she could finish, the Remnant vessel landed a devastating blow on the Kett ship that was blocking the entrance to Meridian. A lance of fire ripped out the side of the Kett ship, and the running lights shut off.

And the gigantic Kett vessel begun to fall, straight towards the entrance to Meridian. And the Remnant vessels had cleared all other hostiles out of their path.

Kallo spoke through the comms to the gathered fleet. "Path is clear! Follow us!"

The Tempest flew ahead, followed by A New Hope, and the hundreds of smaller ships.

They followed after the falling Decimation's flagship, straight into the opening.

And shot out the other end.

Suvi gasped. "Whoa..."

Instead of a barren world, it was paradise. A garden world. Forests, grasslands, lakes, and everything one would need. Including a 'star' providing light.

Kallo's fingers danced over his control interface. "Gravity's inverted!" The Tempest's mass effect field shut off.

The crippled Kett dreadnought begun to fall. And it was falling towards the Tempest.

Kallo shouted through the comms. "Evasive maneuvers! That ship's falling!" He quickly reactivated the Tempest's mass effect fields and corrected them, and changed their direction even as they were falling to the ground and the Kett ship was moments from slamming into them. And zipped away, avoiding getting crushed by the Kett ship.

Everyone else followed.

Kallo sighed. "Everyone all right? I know that was...surprising."

Confirmations that they made it came from everyone except one.

Suvi spoke through the comms to their missing ship. "Come in! Are you reading us?"

And Evfra's voice, he was in his shuttle, and those on the bridge saw it fly out of the dust cloud created by the impact. "Stars! That was way too skkutting close."

The pilot of the shuttle was heard. "Way too close for comfort."

Jaal sighed. "You had us worried there for a moment."

Evfra was heard. "We'll be on the ground soon. See you on the field."

Sakura turned to Jaal, then Cora.. "Let's head out!"

They walked to the garage, entered the Nomad, and before long they were racing across the surface of Meridian.

* * *

The race to Meridian's control room and the battles to this point had gone well enough.

And now, the Pathfinder team was close enough to the gravity well, just one more room, then the gravity well itself in the next. And a long series of corridors.

The team dashed through into the next room, a large chamber, there was a gap high up allowing a view of the sky above.

Before them was a sizable Kett force, including several Ascendants.

And the one in front of all spoke. "Hear me! I am the Elder Invictor! And with me are the remnants of the Decimation that survived their crash landing. You shall not pass! You shall not interfere with the Archon's plans!"

Cora tensed. "There's so many...the time we spend fighting them, the more time the Archon has to destroy everything..."

Sakura heard crackling over her comms, then Bain Massani. "We're close, a few rooms away. Me and my team."

Sakura grinned. "We've got backup. Too bad you don't have control over the door."

Moments later, the Pathfinder team's backup arrived.

Bain took in the small Kett army and the Ascendants. "Ohhhhhhhhh shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit. That's a lot of bony bastards, and a lot of tough ones."

Tesuna was beside the Pathfinder. "I'll use my biotic barrier. Get you, Jaal, and Cora past them."

Sakura looked back, and saw Bain Massani had new team members she didn't recognize. "Thanks, better hold that barrier strong."

Tesuna smiled. "My training will pay off, just watch." She put up her biotic barrier. "Everyone, clear us a path!"

Bain readied his weapon. "With me!" The other biotics in the team put up barriers of their own, and Bain and the rest of the team acted as a spear-point. The team pushed through a weak-point in the Kett army, and soon had punched through to the other side.

Tesuna spun around, keeping her barrier active. "Go! We'll catch up when we can!"

Sakura turned to her and Bain. "Thanks!" She ran on towards the gravity well with Jaal and Cora.

They ascended using the gravity well, and soon were at another floor, the hatch closing beneath them, and saw there was another opening near the ceiling in the wall, big enough for drop ships to come in.

A door opened ahead.

Cora looked to her team. "Who opened that?"

Sakura went into thought. "Maybe Scott with his implant...let's go!"

Down the long corridors they ran, the doors opening ahead before they ran through the massive doorways.

And soon, they arrived in the main chamber of Meridian.

The chamber was large, circular, and in the middle was a large raised platform surrounded by a giant gaping chasm where ferrofluid was flowing into the seemingly bottomless abyss.

Scott Ryder was sitting in a chair, apparently strapped in. And the Archon was nearby connected to Remnant cords.

The Archon laughed. "I was afraid you'd be late to the party. Welcome to my lair."

There were dozens of Kett and Remnant in the room.

Scott groaned. "Sakura, stop him! He's crazy! He wants us all to become them, or die for resisting!"

Sakura stepped forward. "Hang in there!" She readied her Remnant Sweeper and flared up her biotics, Cora did the same with her weapon and biotics, and Jaal readied his Lanat.

Together, the three mopped up the Kett and Remnant in the area.

And heard Liam over the comms. "We're coming! Me, Peebee, Vetra, and Drack!"

Sakura smiled. "Thanks, could use the backup!"

Moments later, the door opened and the rest of the Pathfinder away team arrived.

The Archon chuckled. "Yes! Soon, I will have command of Meridian!"

Scott groaned. "Sakura. The consoles! Start shutting them down, it will stop the Archon from taking control!"

"On it!" Sakura and the team ran to the first console, battling more Remnant and Kett.

Even with one shut down, the Archon looked at Scott, and then the team. "Opening cluster-wide communications. Now, all your worlds and ships can hear me!" He paused, to let it sink it, while the communications established. "Hear me, lesser beings! Submit to Exaltation, or watch as I turn your worlds one by one into wastelands! If you don't surrender, Aya will be the first to perish in fire and buried in hundreds of meters of lava and ash. Then Voeld will become so cold, that you Angara would freeze to death even with your sunlamps!" He looked straight at Jaal. "Ama Darav! I know Havarl is your homeworld, and if they don't surrender, I will enjoy as much causing the vegetation to mutate so rapidly out of control anyone on its surface would be torn apart!"

Jaal glared. "You skkutting monster!" He fired his Lanat at the Archon, but some kind of energy field stopped his shots.

"Pitiful!" The Archon continued. "For Eos, I would increase the radiation so high nothing would survive on its surface! After, I will turn Kadara's water so toxic with its sulfur not even filters would work! And crank up the heat on Elaaden so high, everything will be burnt! Last, but not least, I will send an armada after the arks and the Nexus. And if they don't surrender, they'll be destroyed!"

Sakura finished the next terminal. "Not if we stop you!" She ran to the next one with her team.

The Archon laughed. "And now, time to show you the reactions." He was adjusting some kind of holographic display in front of him.

And the screams and cries of the terrified filled the room.

The Archon looked to those giving him trouble. "They are terrified!"

Jaal looked in the Kett leader's direction. "But they'll never given in! That's why! And we're stopping you!"

The Archon laughed. "Just a little longer, and I'll make your efforts for nothing!"

Scott screamed. "Just one more terminal Sakura! You can do it!"

The team blasted through the remaining Kett and Remnant, allowing Sakura to interface with the terminal.

The Pathfinder had sweat on her brow, hand on the Remnant console. "Come on! Let me be in time!" She focused, and success.

The Archon screamed in rage. And appeared to know what was going to happen, for he released his corrupted bioelectricity, blasting away the remnant cords.

He jumped to the main floor, the Remnant cords a distance behind him now violently thrashing about with electricity coursing through them. "I knew something was going to happen, imbecile!" He stood upright. "I will show you the terror of the inheritance of a thousand species!"

Sakura glared. "You mean abilities you've stolen?!"

The Archon appeared to take offense to that. "I will go for the one you love first, Pathfinder!"

Cora immediately put up a biotic barrier, protecting Sakura and Jaal. And Drack was beside them, shotgun readied.

The Human biotic's voice shook with anger. "I'd like to see you try, you Goddess-damned bastard!"

Drack charged forward. "I am Clan Nakmor!" He blasted away with his shotgun, the Archon's shields flared up.

The Archon made a gesture, and green-yellow energy shot out and snagged onto Drack. And the Archon laughed. "I'll drain you dry! Krogan or no-"

A loud bang and the Archon was thrown backwards and regained his footing before he could fall, he stood upright. And parts of his armor and face were burned, by a Carnage blast from Drack's shotgun.

Drack chuckled. "Don't underestimate us."

The Archon screamed in fury. "Imbecile! You'll pay for that!" He unleashed his corrupted bioelectricity, blasting Drack off his feet.

Drack landed a distance away, and struggled back to his feet, his prosthetics apparently on the fritz.

The Archon activated his arm device. And Scott screamed as his scanning device did something to him, causing Remnant to appear around Drack, and a few Kett that were just dropped off by a drop ship came.

Drack glared at his enemies. "Leave them to me!" He grabbed his hammer, and went to town on the foes surrounding him.

Liam dashed forward. "Vetra, with me! Let's do our technique, circle-strafe this bastard!"

Vetra followed close behind, activating the turbocharge on her assault rifle.

The two circle-strafed the Archon using their jump-jets, blasting the Kett leader.

The Archon smirked, and did the same gesture from when they escaped the Archon's flagship, except in a ring pattern. A series of the red-orange-white blades sliced outward.

Liam screamed in warning. "Watch ou-!"

Too little, too late, both were struck by the technique, and Cora's barrier blocked it.

Sakura saw the anger in Cora's facial expression, as well as Peebee's.

The Asari flared up her biotic aura. "Let me handle this bastard, he's not hurting another one of my friends today!" She dashed straight at the Archon, her aura burning bright blue-white.

The Archon took pause, and defended with the corrupted bioelectricity.

The sight was terrifying and awesome at the same time. Peebee was unleashing her biotics with such fury, the Archon was forced into defense.

But gradually, the monster turned the tables on her, he unfortunately had more strength, stamina, and apparently years. And his corrupted bioelectric power matched hers.

Peebee charged up her biotics to her absolute limits. "Die! You damned bony monster!" She unleashed it as a massive energy wave directed at the Archon.

The Kett leader merely defended against it, and redirected it at Cora's barrier.

Cora held strong, blocking the attack. _If it comes down to it, I'll tear him limb from limb. _

Peebee leaped at the Archon, her fist infused with biotics to punch.

But the Kett leader reacted in time to avoid her punch. And landed a devastating kick which left her doubled over. He then picked her up by the neck. "Pathetic garbage imbecile." He channeled his corrupted bioelectricity, shocking her until she was unconscious, before tossing her at Cora's barrier.

The Human biotic dropped the barrier and caught the Asari, gently laying her on the floor. "Sakura, Jaal. Stay here, I'm going to make sure this monster can't hurt anyone else!" She dashed straight at the Archon, her aura burning bright blue-white.

The Archon laughed. "Fool!" He defended against Cora's attacks, and Sakura saw she was weakening.

"Jaal, let's assist!" Sakura rushed forward with Jaal.

And heard Cora cry out, wisps of the same orange-red-white energy, and saw Cora smack into the floor painfully, unconscious.

Sakura had her biotic aura alight. "Jaal, it's now up to us! We Must stop him!"

The Kett looked at the two. "What makes you think you can stop me?"

Sakura glared. "We will, there is always hope as long as we are still standing!"

The Archon used a different gesture, and sent out a black-gray-orange blade at the Pathfinder.

Sakura put up her biotic Backlash defensive shield.

The blade of energy sliced into it, and it looked like it would be deflected the attack but it punched through her barrier, and sliced into her armor. She felt blinding pain where it had hit on her chest.

* * *

"No!" Jaal's blood froze when he saw Sakura fall. He flared up his bioelectricity, ran to her, picked her up, and quickly got behind cover.

Jaal's back was against a Remnant blast shield, out of the Archon's line of sight.

His darling one was barely conscious. And when he carefully took off the chest-piece of her armor, he saw the effects of whatever technique it was. Her earth brown skin at the area of impact had turned a sickly gray-black.

SAM intoned through Jaal's comms. "Cellular degeneration. The most likely way to stop it, and save her, is to kill the Archon."

Jaal looked into Sakura's sky blue eyes, he could tell she was in a great amount of pain. He gently caressed her hair and face. Her skin having paled as a result of the dreadful technique slowly spreading through her body. "Darling one, please stay with me."

Sakura's voice was very weak. "Jaal...please...don't die."

Jaal heard the Archon's taunting voice. "Are you afraid of coming out? Afraid of my power? You can become strong by joining me!"

Jaal flared up his bioelectric aura, stood up, and stepped out of cover while unsheathing his firaan. "I would never join you! And I won't let you hurt anyone I care about, again!" He channeled his bioelectricity into the blade, it glowed blue, and a blade of the energy extended past the actual firaan itself.

The Archon laughed. "We'll see about that when you are at my knees begging!" He flared up his corrupted orange-red bioelectrical aura.

"I will never bow down to you, or any of your kind!" Jaal leaped at the Archon, and the Archon drew his own blade to parry.

Their auras flared bright, blades clashing, parrying and blocking.

The Archon attempted to use the same technique he used on the Pathfinder, the same gesture.

Jaal dodged the blade of energy by jumping away.

Then he winced in pain and trembled. He felt the pain of numerous slashes, and felt the aftereffects of the corrupted bioelectrics. _Skkutting stars..he's going to cripple me by inches...if I don't end this… _

The Archon performed a different gesture. "How about I drain your life force until you can't move?!"

Jaal tried to dodge the technique which had a sickening dull green-yellow glow, but was too slow, it latched onto his shoulder. And he felt his bioelectricity being drained.

_I won't give up… _He focused in deep, tapping into the deepest recesses of his strength. His bioelectric aura flared up so bright and strong.

And heard the Archon. "How's that possible?!"

Jaal felt the effect of the technique loosening up, like his energy output was outpacing the draining effect. He dashed straight for the Archon. And thrust his firaan forward. It broke through the Archon's corrupted bioelectric shield and all, his armor as well. And ran the Archon himself through.

And felt the Archon's blade stabbing him through the abdomen. And felt a terrible agony of decay spreading, he glanced at the blade and saw the same black-gray-orange aura of that dreadful technique.

The Archon had a look of glee. "You have no hope left!"

Jaal pushed past the terrible agony, glaring at the Archon. "The Angara-," He pushed in as much bioelectricity as he could muster into the blade, "-won't give in!" The energy buildup exploded outward.

The Archon screamed in pain, the energy blowing out his back. And his grasp loosening. "H...how did I...lose to an Angara?!" He coughed blood. And screamed a curs word in Tonaizhet that didn't translate, and did the same gesture for the slow healing wound causing technique.

Jaal didn't have enough strength to dodge, and the attack hit him in the chest, sending him flying. He landed on his back, his vision blurring out. He heard a thud.

SAM intoned. "Cellular degeneration halted. Medical teams are en-route."

_Thank the stars. _Darkness overcame Jaal.

* * *

Tesuna's biotic aura was alight, she along with other biotics skilled in the biotic lightening technique that allowed them and others in the area of effect to run faster had gotten stopped at the doors, they had some of Bain's team as well as the medics with travoises with them. And the shuttles were on standby, having entered the room through the upper opening.

Bain Massani activated his comms. "Pathfinder team, com in! Are you reading us? We got word from SAM regarding-"

Scott was heard from somewhere, along with the doors opening and staying open. "Hurry. They won't last-." The comms went deathly silent.

"Goddess...with me!" Tesuna sprinted forward, the others following. And it wasn't long before they were in the central chamber.

Tesuna took in the sights of what happened. Everything was a blur as the medics took action.

And Bain was on the comms. "Have the shuttles ready!"

When everything and everyone was prepared, Tesuna ran, using the technique, and she pushed herself even harder, knowing time was of the essence. And even was seeing blind spots in her vision. But she didn't stop.

Not until everyone was safely on the shuttles and en-route to the medical ships and A New Hope.

Only then, did she allow herself to slump against the wall and slide down. And let darkness overcome her.


	15. Awakening

Tesuna stirred, consciousness returning.

Pure darkness gave away to darkness tinted with light. She slowly opened her eyes. And realized she was laying on a medical bed. And from the Angaran design of the med-bay, she had to be either in A New Hope, or one of the Angaran medical ships that landed soon after the battle moved into Meridian and the Hyperion had crash landed.

She slowly sat up, she felt heavy, exhausted. But she wasn't in her armor, she was in a white shirt and matching pants, hospital clothes.

And heard Matriarch Telea, the doctor on-board their ship A New Hope. Tesuna looked to her left, and the Matriarch was tending to an Angara.

_Has it been hours? Days? _She sighed. "Doctor Telea, how long was I out? Feels like its been hours at least.

The doctor had her eyes on the Angara. "Will be here if you need me." She turned her attention to the former Justicar and walked to her bedside. "Almost a day."

Tesuna's mind drifted to that of the Pathfinder team, all the blood and everything she saw. "Is everyone in the Pathfinder team okay? What I saw...I hope me and the other biotics were fast enough with the technique..."

Doctor Telea put a hand on her shoulder. "You and the others did great. They have been stabilized. Though..." Her facial expression softened. "...Jaal Ama Darav had the worst of the injuries. It won't be certain he will make it, until after a week."

Tesuna looked at the Asari doctor. "I hope he does...I don't want to see the Pathfinder so grief-stricken if he doesn't." She sighed, looking down. "What I saw back there...if we had defeated those Decimation bastards quicker..."

The Asari doctor sighed. "I understand. Don't be too hard on yourself. You and your team did what you could, and from what I heard, it was a very difficult situation, even Huntresses would have a hard time, I don't think even Samara would have had an easy time either."

Tesuna looked to the Asari doctor. "You have a point there."

Telea spoke. "Need anything else?"

Tesuna replied. "Water and whatever is available for breakfast."

"Will get you water, and something high in calories. You need to regain your strength." She headed off to get what she needed.

Tesuna was alone with her thoughts. _Goddess, please help Jaal pull through, for Sakura Ryder's sake._

* * *

The darkness lifted and Sakura Ryder slowly opened her eyes. She wasn't in her armor anymore, but loose fitting clothes.

She felt weak, and looked to her left. And saw Lexi reading a datapad. "Lexi?"

Lexi looked to her, placed the datapad on the table, and walked to the Pathfinder's bed.

Sakura looked into Lexi's eyes. "How long? Where am I?"

Lexi's expression softened. "A week. We're on-board one of the Angaran medical ships. Landed towards the end of the battle at the Hyperion crash site. The Hyperion is mostly intact, but it will never fly again."

Sakura thought of her team, of Jaal, worry setting in her chest. "Is everyone okay, is Jaal okay?"

Lexi looked to the Pathfinder. "Drack is fine. He's up and about. He's far too stubborn, and Krogan, to lay around."

Sakura chuckled, her voice tired and weary. "Of course he would be. Nothing keeps Krogan down for long."

"Yes, he is." Lexi continued. "Liam and Vetra are awake, still recovering. Their wounds show the same signs of the injury Tesuna sustained during the second escape from the Archon's flagship."

Sakura thought back to what had happened. "Same technique it had to have been."

"Yes." Lexi resumed. "Peebee awoke the day before. She had nearly burned out her eezo nodules from trying to take down the Archon."

Sakura thought about Peebee's display of biotic fury. "That...is not surprising. Considering what I saw her do."

Lexi continued. "Cora awoke a few hours ago. She is okay, needs rest and recovery."

Sakura thought about the beating she had received. "What we fought...it was nothing short of a monster." Sakura paused, her thoughts on the last two. "And Jaal? Scott?"

Lexi's expression softened. "Scott hasn't woken up yet. Whatever the Archon did to him, it did something to his head, his brain. He will recover, but it could be at least another week before he does awaken."

"I hope he's okay." Sakura looked to Lexi, concern on her face. "And Jaal?"

Lexi put a hand on her shoulder. "He had the worst of the injuries. If it wasn't for Tesuna and other Asari biotics using a special technique that allowed them to run faster, and get the medics there quickly and back to the shuttles; I fear he wouldn't be with us."

Sakura looked down, worry setting in deep, a worried and saddened expression on her face. "Is he going to be okay?"

Lexi sighed. "When he was brought here, they weren't even sure he'd make it. But days went by, at the end of the week, tomorrow; we'll know if the chances are excellent."

Tears stung Sakura's eyes. "I need to see him." Sakura moved to get out of bed.

"You need to rest." Lexi gently held her by the shoulders, and laid her back down. "He, like Scott, has not awoken yet. We'll keep you updated."

Sakura looked into her eyes. "Sorry...I am worried...what if-."

Lexi adjusted her sheets to make sure she was comfortable. "Try not to think about it. Heal and recover."

"I'll do my best, no promises." Sakura closed her eyes to rest.

Her mind and memories drifted to Jaal. All the good times with him. The waterfall on Aya. Time spent on Havarl. And everything in between.

Tears escaped from under her eyelids.

_Jaal, please recover and heal. And come back to us. We need you, I need you. _

It wasn't long before she was asleep.

* * *

It was now another week and three days, two weeks and three days total since the Battle of Meridian.

Scott awoke three days ago. His mind appeared to be okay, even after what happened.

And now Sakura was walking to one of the rooms on-board the Angaran medical ship, the one Jaal was in.

And in her hand she held a small flower she had picked from near the ship. A flower with a white and pink flower head similar to the ones from Havarl that Jaal said were special. For they were considered flowers of recovery, and were placed either at the bedside table or nearby window of those needing healing and recovery. It is a very old tradition on Havarl, goes back before the Scourge by hundreds, or even thousands of years.

She reached the door, and it opened, she entered the room.

Inside, on the opposite end, was a fairly large window allowing in plenty of sunlight.

And to the left wall, on one of the medical beds, was Jaal.

Sakura walked to the window, and placed the flower in a glass cup full of water. Older flowers of the same kind she placed in the cup were there, but the oldest ones will have to be replaced soon.

She looked outside the window. The view of Meridian was simply beautiful, paradise rivaling that of Aya.

Forests, grasslands, and lakes as far as she could see, and the landscape instead looped upwards due to Meridian being an 'inside out' Dyson moon.

Sakura walked to Jaal's bed, and sat on a chair by the side, her usual spot. She looked over Jaal. He appeared so peaceful, and the room was so quiet, only the steady beeps of the monitors he was hooked up to, and his breathing along with hers, was audible.

She took his hand into hers, her eyes misty. "Jaal, please come back to me. To us. I worry so much...I haven't slept well. And the dreams that visit...they're unpleasant." She released his hand, put her arms on the side of the bed and laid her head on them, resting.

It was some time before she heard the door open and looked up to see who it was. "Tesuna."

The former Justicar entered, the door closing behind her. "Pathfinder Sakura Ryder. Hope you are doing okay. This can't be easy."

Sakura shook her head. "It is not..."

Tesuna had a sympathetic look on her face. "There is no shame in showing it." She walked to the large window. And took notice of the flowers. She picked them up one by one to inspect them closely before putting them back. "You come here every day. The oldest ones will need replacement soon."

Sakura looked at her. "That is good observation."

"Comes with having been a Justicar." She turned to the Pathfinder. "Mind if I stay? To do my meditations."

Sakura quickly replied. "Not at all."

Tesuna nodded, and sat down in front of the window, bathed in sunlight. And entered the lotus position.

A question drifted into Sakura's mind. "You mentioned that the last person who truly taxed your abilities was an Ardat-Yakshi?"

Tesuna replied. "Yes. Do you wish to know more?"

Sakura spoke. "Yes, am interested. Unless it's something you don't want to talk about."

Tesuna was now floating off the ground, enshrouded in biotic energy. "Will be more than happy to tell. I would take a guess you have read about Asari history?" After Sakura's reply of 'yes', she continued. "There is Asari who sometimes develop a rare genetic disorder. Ardat-Yakshi. It causes them to kill their mates when they meld. It becomes addictive, and the worst willingly give in, and embrace it. And with each kill, especially of powerful individuals, they grow stronger. And they can develop horrific twisted versions of biotic powers. One doesn't have to be an Ardat-Yakshi to gain those abilities, even an Asari having the Ardat-Yakshi genes laying dormant can develop those techniques, Samara, a fellow Justicar, had a biotic power named Reave. People consider her my equal, but I always believed she was stronger than me." She paused for a moment. "Three centuries before I left with the Andromeda Initiative on-board the Nexus, there was a powerful Ardat-Yakshi. She had ascended to very high levels of power within Asari society, and kept feeding. Eventually, people became wise to what was going on. The deaths that kept happening in her wake. When I first confronted her, she attacked, and was too strong. I was cast out a window, but was able to use my biotics to lighten the fall, landed in the backseat of someone's open-top air-car hundreds of meters above the ground."

Sakura gasped. "Did you ever stop that monster?"

Tesuna continued. "I trained, and tried to fight her again. Unfortunately, she was still too powerful. Don't know how I survived, but apparently she left me for dead, and the last thing I heard her say was how fun it was for her when I fought her." She paused. "Even with two failures, I did not give up. You being Pathfinder, still going on despite hardships, reminds me of myself. How I never gave up. I had to spend several decades hunting her down, and I knew she was growing stronger. So I pushed myself hard in my training, grew stronger. Participated in all kinds of grueling training exercises other species have. Eventually, I had grown stronger, handpicked some Huntresses to come along with me. I would have brought Samara, but she was still hunting her wayward daughter who too was a serial killer Ardat-Yakshi. Instead I enlisted another Justicar's assistance. I tracked down the monster. And we fought. It was a close battle. I unfortunately lost my fellow Huntresses and the Justicar. But I had slain the Ardat-Yakshi, and avenged the fallen."

Sakura looked at Tesuna. "I...can't imagine how that felt. To lose the Huntresses under your command...and a fellow Justicar."

Tesuna resumed. "I felt the loss, but continued to be a Justicar. Eventually, after seeing so much pain, so much suffering, and those battles, I decided to leave for a new galaxy. A new galaxy that needed a former Justicar. And clearly, still needs powerful Asari biotics to protect it from powerful monsters."

Sakura spoke. "Glad to have you here. I shudder to think how strong the top Kett leader back wherever they came from is."

Tesuna replied. "Exactly why we must work together. Become stronger. I must also become stronger for all of us. As do you."

Sakura went into thought. "Same, I need to get stronger too. So this doesn't happen again. There might not be second chances against that kind of monster."

Tesuna replied, her answer honest. "True."

* * *

It was another week and a day.

Night had fallen. Remnant flash forging had created a wall around the 'star', blocking most light. It let in enough through seams to create artificial moonlight.

Sakura was laying her head on her arms, on the side of the bed. Sleep crept in.

And a distant sounding whisper. "Darling one."

Sakura's eyes opened. "Jaal?" She had a few times where she thought she heard his voice, but it wasn't the case, and hoped it was for real this time. She looked to Jaal's face, his eyes fluttering open.

Tesuna had apparently heard while meditating, for she was on her feet at Sakura's side.

Jaal's blue eyes were on her, voice slightly hoarse. "Sakura."

Tesuna turned halfway to the door. "Will go inform the doctor." With that she headed to the door.

Tears were in Sakura's eyes. "Jaal." She hugged him tightly. "You had me so worried...I…"

Jaal hugged her as tightly as he could for how weak he was. "Sakura...I am here..."

It wasn't long before she heard the door open again. She turned to see who it was, Jaal releasing his embrace.

Lexi walked in, followed by Tesuna.

Lexi had a smile in her face, and voice. "Glad to hear you're with us again, Jaal."

Jaal looked at Lexi, then Sakura. "How long?"

Lexi activated her medical scanner and looked at the monitors. "Three weeks and four days. Your injuries were so severe...some honestly did not think you were going to make it. But tried their hardest to make sure you did."

Jaal looked to the Pathfinder. "I am sorry for making you worry."

Sakura gently cupped Jaal's cheek, a warm smile. "You are awake, and here with us. I am just so glad you are okay."

* * *

It was days later, and Sakura stood before Tann, Kandros, Kesh, Evfra, Moshae Sjefa, and the leaders of the Outposts at the bottom of the landing ramp of the Angaran medical ship that Jaal was on for the past weeks.

Jaal stood by her side.

The Pathfinder knew her choice for interim ambassador right from the get-go. "Moshae Sjefa." She turned to the female Angara. "An obvious choice. The Heleus Cluster is the home of the Angara. It is their home, and they need to have a strong voice in what happens here. We came here as visitors. And they've already had to deal with invaders, the Kett." She paused, letting her words sink in before continuing. "It would be very wrong of us to force anything on the Angara." Her focus was on Tann to make sure he heard every word, to make sure his translator picked up every single world. "I've read up on American history, a country on my homeworld Earth. Some of the atrocities committed against the Native Americans of the land...were simply horrific. Among them were forced relocation such as the Trail of Tears, genocide, slavery, among others." She paused, letting it sink in. "And not to mention the lies and cover-ups to cover horrific events and people. One big one was regarding Christopher Columbus. Paraded around as a hero, but people started finding the truth. Kids too, and they started to wonder what else the adults lied to them about."

Tann protested. "But the Angara have enough of a voice."

Sakura glared. "Do you realize that way of thinking is a slippery slope?" She slowed to make sure every word was clear. "Do you realize how many would side with the Angara if it came down to it, everyone Jaal, I, and our allies helped. Don't make that mistake, it'll just make things harder." She paused. "I don't want to see the mistakes of the past repeated here in Heleus. We came here for a new start. Let's make sure it is a good new start not founded on horrific atrocities."

Tann glared, he knew it was useless to argue.

_Just like Sahuna said, ignore them. _She turned her attention to August Bradley. "Considering how you want the alliance to work. And since being an interim ambassador would be...such a big job, would you be good with being Moshae Sjefa's assistant?"

Bradley nodded. "If she is okay with that, sure."

The Moshae replied. "That would be a good idea. Help to foster a stronger alliance. So we'll be able to stand against the Kett when they do come back. And figure out what we need to do to ensure long term survival."

Bradley turned to Sjefa. "Will prepare and we need to find a successor to take my position in Prodromos."

The Moshae nodded. "I will prepare as well. Things will get busy quick."

The leaders of the outposts except Bradley left along with Kandros and Kesh. Tann's walk was noticeably angry, he had walked off in a huff.

The Moshae turned to the Pathfinder. "Thank you for thinking of us, the Angara."

Sakura nodded. "I don't want to see the mistakes of the past be repeated here. It's supposed to be a new start for us. And I won't have any maniacs blow it all up."

Moshae Sjefa spoke. "And your actions clearly show it." She headed off to the duties she needed to attend to, followed by Bradley.

Evfra approached Sakura and Jaal. He looked to his best lieutenant. "I don't know if you know it yet. But everyone has heard of what you did, that you killed the Archon. And now you are an even bigger hero to the Resistance, and the Angara." He paused. "If you want to, you can stay with the Pathfinder. If not, you are more than welcome to come back to the Resistance."

"Thank you." Jaal looked at Evfra's light blue eyes. "I will stay with the Pathfinder and her team."

Evfra nodded. "Understood." He looked to the Pathfinder. "If we need any assistance with anything, we'll inform you."

Sakura smiled warmly. "Anytime. Will be more than happy to help the Resistance when the time comes."

"I know I can count on you and Jaal, and your team." He turned and left.

And now it was just her and Jaal.

Sakura looked to the land beyond, a sloping hill leading to a large lake. And beyond grasslands, forests, and more. Just paradise.

Jaal looked at the area too. "This place...it rivals Aya in beauty."

Sakura turned to Jaal, his blue eyes on her. She put a hand on his shoulder and with the other gently cupped his cheek. "But nothing is as beautiful as you are." She stood up on her tiptoes to hug him around his cowl.

Jaal blushed, a warm smile, leaning down, embracing her in a firm and gentle hug. "Nothing is as beautiful as you are, darling one."

Sakura kissed him passionately on his lips, embracing every second. She felt so warm and safe here. _You are everything to me._

This is a moment that would never be forgotten.

* * *

Unknown to the pair, Tesuna was leaning against the frame of the doorway for the landing ramp at the top.

She smiled warmly. _So happy for them. They earned it. _She looked to the landscape beyond. It reminded her of the countless garden worlds she had visited back in the Milky Way. And with Meridian, all worlds in Heleus with Remnant vaults could one day be like Meridian, full of life and pristine.

_We have so much to protect. I have even more to protect now. _She closed her eyes, taking in the fresh air of Meridian. _Gathering some apprentices is a start. Setting up how training will be done would be a good thing to do next. They would need to get as strong as I am, if not stronger. Then whatever new monsters come, we'll be ready for them, no matter what._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took work to finish my first NaNoWriMo project. But felt good! 
> 
> Let me know what you liked about it. And what I can improve upon.


End file.
